Capsule Monsters Journey! VS The Great King!
by yamiyugifan01
Summary: What turned out to be a regular day for Yugi and his four friends on a trip to India turns into a fight for their lives! While searching for Yugi's grandfather, they stumble into a real version of Capsule Monsters. Will they be able to get out alive?
1. Trip to India

Hey there. Hope you know me. This is a re-write version of the Capsule Monsters series in Yu-Gi-Oh so you will understand better why I had Caitlin in my stories. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 1**

_Yugi's Dream:_

"What is this place? Hello?" Yugi called out, hoping for an answer. But all he got in response in front of him, a wall was busted.

"What was that?" he asked himself, and then saw the Pharaoh in front of him, wearing some weird golden suit.

"Pharaoh, it's you! Where are we, and what's with the suit?" he asked, and then they heard a roar.

"This isn't the best time for questions," the former king said as the gigantic monster reached a hand for the Pharaoh. He jumped out of the way, and the shadows enveloped Yugi some, blowing his hair back. They were doing the same to the Pharaoh.

"Run while you can! Ah!" he yelled as the shadows that came from the monster squeezed him tighter.

"Hey, let go of him!" Yugi yelled.

"Your friend belongs to me now, as will his sister," the monster said. Yugi gasped quietly.

"And who are you?" he retorted.

"The answers will become clear, just as soon as you join the game," he said, and disappeared into the shadows.

"What game?" Yugi called after him. "Hey!" he yelled, and then he woke up, and fell out of bed.

_End Dream_

"These nightmares are getting to be a pain, literally," Yugi said as he rubbed his sore backside. He noticed that his Millennium Puzzle was flashing on his desk.

"What's up with my Puzzle?" he asked himself. He decided not to bother with it at the moment, so he got up and started getting ready for school.

**Inside Homeroom**

"I'll play this capsule. Aw, isn't he cute?" Tea said, removing the cover to one of her monsters. She and Yugi were playing a board game called Capsule Monsters, and back when Caitlin lived in America, she knew how to play, since it had been released there before it came to Japan, so she was reffing the match. Yugi countered by playing his elf knight.

"You're supposed to play strong, not cute," Caitlin explained. Tea looked at Yugi, and sighed.

"I assume that means you're going to attack my little flying guy?" Tea asked. Yugi nodded.

"But trust me Tea, the main goal is to capture your opponent's symbol game piece, not battle only," Yugi pointed out.

"So while defending your own piece, you have to have a strategy to offensively capture your opponent's piece," Caitlin continued.

"Hey guys," Tristan said, walking up behind Caitlin and Yugi.

"Morning to you to," Caitlin said, and they hi-fived like they usually did. She brushed her black bangs behind her ear so they wouldn't cover her eye, her yellow bangs, identical to Yugi's, stood out, but it was explainable since she was a descendent of the Pharaoh inside Yugi's Puzzle. She wore the Millennium Necklace, an item that was able to see the future.

"So this is that board game you were telling me about," Tristan said as he picked up Yugi's piece. At that moment, Joey ran into the room excitedly.

"Aw yeah, who's the man?" he screamed, doing a weird happy dance. Caitlin put her hand to her face.

"Why don't you get a hall pass before you have an accident?" Tristan asked, sweat dropping.

"You'll never guess what I have here in my hand," Joey said, holding the tickets, his face turning red.

"Take a deep breath, and exhale," Tea said as Joey did just that. "Now hold it, and you'll be back to your old self in no time. Keep holding," Tea said, and Joey exhaled in one big breath.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled at Tea as she and Caitlin laughed while Yugi and Tristan looked on.

"That's the Joey I know," Tea said sarcastically as Joey looked at her in surprise.

"You better be nice if you want these tickets to paradise," he said happily. Later, after school, all five teens were walking home to prepare for the trip. Joey was walking like a total buffoon, and Caitlin, Yugi, and Tea stayed at the back of the pack, as Caitlin put it 'Let's pretend we don't know him.'

"Do you have to walk like an idiot? I know you're excited, but don't act embarrassing," Tristan said sarcastically. Joey jumped in front of his friend.

"You're the one who should be embarrassed for not thanking me," he shouted, pointing a finger at his chest.

"You're right. Thanks a lot Joey," Yugi said, smiling. Caitlin pretended to gag, but Joey caught her and noogied her head until she shoved him off.

"And do you have something you want to say to me Tristan?" Joey asked, holding his arm out.

"Yeah, I call dibs on the isle seat," the boy replied, locking arms with Joey.

"Should be fun, huh?" Caitlin asked Yugi, and he nodded at her.

"Right Tea?" he asked her. Tea looked away in response. Yugi was confused, so Caitlin nudged him, and he caught on.

_For some reason, I have a weird feeling. Every time the five of us go somewhere, we end up in trouble. For once, I want no magic, no Pharaohs…_Tea thought, and a voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, Tea?" Tea turned her head to see the spirit in control of Yugi's body.

"Oh, hey Pharaoh," she said in response, smiling.

"Ready to do this?" he asked, winking and giving a thumb's up. Tea nodded, and Caitlin made a fist in victory.

"It's party time team," Joey said, before hi-fiving Tristan.

"Up high. We're going on vacation, time for relaxation," the chanted as they walked down the path.

"Well, at least we'll have entertainment on the way there," Caitlin pointed out as she, Tea, and the Pharaoh started walking again.

"So, you made reservations, right Tristan?" Joey asked. The boy looked at him shocked, and Caitlin caught his emotion.

"Relax, I did. Joey texted me a while back, so I did it," she said, and Tristan sighed in relief.

**A Few Days Later**

Yugi, Caitlin, Tea, and Tristan were walking out into the plane dock to get ready to go to India. Yugi was wearing a navy purple collared shirt unlike the one he usually wore. He wore dark green pants, comfortable tennis shoes, his black undershirt, and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He had a small yellow backpack over one shoulder. Tea wore a pink jacket, a green undershirt, a blue skirt, a yellow buckle made of rings, and brown boots. Tristan had on a white undershirt, a dark blue jacket, and brown pants. Caitlin wore black jeans, a white t-shirt with black and purple skulls, her Millennium Necklace around her neck plus her lucky bracelet she always had, and gold and brown shoes that went above her ankles. They each had a suitcase behind them, and Caitlin had a small fany pack around her waist, along with a black belt, and a small shoulder pack.

"Hey, slow down! It's not a race!" Joey yelled, holding the teens back. Joey had a tan short-sleeved jacket with a long sleeved black undershirt on, and jeans, plus some tennis shoes. He had huge sacks on his back, and was panting like a dog. **(Excuse me for the pun)**

"Who told you to pack everything you own for a six day trip?" Tea questioned, looking at her blonde friend.

"Always come prepared," Joey said confidently.

"Tea, let's not bother to ask," Caitlin said, but Tea wanted to know.

"I will regret this, but what did you bring?" she asked, motioning with her hand.

"Well, iron board, hairdryer," Joey rambled, a hand under his chin.

"You're worse than both of us," Tea said as Yugi and Caitlin laughed. A pilot approached the group from behind.

"If I had to guess, I would say you five are the prizewinners. Just follow me," he instructed.

"This is it," Tristan said, following, Caitlin behind him.

"Here we go," Yugi pointed out as he followed his friends.

"Hey, wait for me! I'm the prizewinner!" Joey yelled as he raced after his friends.

"Cool, we get our own personal plane," Tristan said.

"I was expecting something a bit bigger," Tea said as Caitlin rolled her eyes playfully.

"Picky, picky, picky," she said, and Tea poked her girl friend in the ribs.

"Next stop, India," the pilot said, lowering some stairs. Joey and Tristan started chanting their "Goin' On Vacation'," again, and the other three teens laughed as they followed and boarded the plane.

**A Few Hours Later**

"We're almost there kids," the pilot said as they flew over a river.

"Awesome! There's nothing but nature for miles. Think we can bungee jump over that river?" Tea asked, looking out her window.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi asked, following her gaze, along with Caitlin.

"Dude, I'd do that in a heartbeat," she agreed, making fists of excitement,

_I have a feeling that Tea is more excited about this trip than anyone. I know this trip will be unforgettable…_Yugi thought as he looked at the brunette girl. Then, as Tristan was about to take a picture, the plane lurched.

"Hey, you messed up my photo man," he complained as all five teens looked up front to the cockpit.

"We're experiencing technical difficulties, so please, seat belts fasten, and don't panic," he said.

_Too late…_Caitlin thought, looking at her friends, who all had freaked out looks on their faces. She knew that panicking was never a good thing.

"_Mayde, mayde, our engines are down!"_ the pilot said into the radio. The plane went and crashed into the river, scimming the top as it glided. It eventually crashed into the riverbank. Luckily, no one was hurt. Joey collapsed on a riverbank, Tristan, Yugi, and Caitlin nearby.

"Ah, I lost all my stuff," he said, sitting on the sand.

"That was definitely enough excitement to last the whole trip," Tristan said, sitting on a rock.

"Ah, I could still go for more," Caitlin said, leaning against a nearby tree trunk. Tristan mock-fought with her, even though he was used to her energy and gut of steel by now. Tea came running up behind the group.

"The pilot sent a distress signal, but he said it may be a while before help comes from the shoreline," she reported. Joey sighed, but then stood up followed by Tristan.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm not wasting my free trip waiting for rescue," he said.

"I'm with ya," Tristan said, agreeing.

"Later," Joey said as he raced off with Tristan into the forest.

"Wait, we don't know the first thing about this place guys," Yugi called after them.

"Oh right, as if being totally clueless has ever stopped those two knuckles heads before," Tea said, throwing her arms to her side in distress.

"Nothing can hold those boys back when they have their mind set on something," Caitlin pointed out, and Tea admitted she was right. In the end, the 2 Millennium Item holders and Tea raced after their two companions. They walked through the forest for quite a while, Tristan in front, Yugi in back.

_"Yugi, wait,"_ the Pharaoh told him.

"Is something wrong Pharaoh?" the boy asked his counterpart.

_"Wouldn't you say this is a bit strange?"_ he asked the tri-colored boy.

"What do you mean strange?" Yugi asked.

_"Wait, he does have a point,"_ Caitlin told him.

_"Right. We just happen to win a trip, our plane happens to crash, then, we happen to meet the last person to see your grandfather before he disappeared. If you ask me, it's all to convenient,"_ he said.

"_That does make sense,"_ Caitlin told the two boys.

"So am I the only one that thinks walking through an unknown jungle filled with wild animals is a bad idea?" Tea asked, walking next to Caitlin, pulling both of them back into the real world.

"No, trust me Tea, not even close," Caitlin said, and Yugi looked at her in shock, since she wasn't scared by a lot of stuff, and this was a first, but then remembered that even though she had an iron will, they were all nervous about being in an unfamiliar place.

"And besides, they're more afraid of us then we are of them," Joey said, smiling brightly at Tea. Then Tristan screamed. "Please tell me it's not a wild animal," he pleaded as he gripped a tree, and both Tea and Caitlin sweat dropped.

"It's not an animal, it's a person," Tristan said, and they all ran into the clearing. Sure enough, a man in an archeologist outfit, and a black cloak was lying seemingly unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Tea asked as all five teens ran up to him.

"I'm sure this is his worst day," Caitlin said as she and Tristan kneeled by the man. A few minutes later, the man was up, and drinking water.

"Feeling better?" Tea asked him as he handed her the water bottle.

"Quite. In fact, I'm lucky you five came along," he said sincerely. Then, a bandana fell out of his cloak.

"Here you go," Yugi said, and then realized something. "My grandpa had the same bandana," and the man grabbed Yugi by the shoulders.

"Wait, are you Dr. Muto's grandson?" he asked, anxious. Yugi was caught by surprise, but quickly regained his composure when Caitlin cleared her throat.

"Uh, as a matter of fact, yes. Is my grandfather okay?" Yugi asked.

"He's uh, now how shall I put this?" the man stuttered as he let go of Yugi. He seemed to finally have an answer as he looked at the Duel King. "Dr. Muto is a colleague of mine, and on our most recent expedition, he disappeared." As soon as he finished his sentence, all five teens looked at him in shock.

"Grandpa's gone? Oh no," Yugi said to himself, staring wide-eyed at the man. Caitlin put a hand on his back, and that gesture told him that Caitlin would stick by him and help him find his grandfather.

"My name is Dr. Alex Brisbane, and your grandfather was my archeological mentor, as well as one of my dearest companions. Now come and I'll show you where I last saw him," he explained, and Yugi and the others immediately stood up.

"Let's go," the tri-colored boy said simply, and the others fell in step behind them. They walked through the forest for quite a while, and after a while, they came to a cliff side.

"There it is, the reason your grandfather and I came here," Alex said, and the teens gasped at the sight they saw before them.

* * *

Hey there. Don't blame me if this is short. It's a short series. Anyway, I'm doing this to revive my spark for stories. But be on the lookout for my new chapter of "What If They Met?" this weekend. Hope you enjoy my stories.


	2. Game Start!

Not sure what to put at the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Caitlin, my own deck of cards, and a few Yu-Gi-Oh video games that I bought from a store, including Capsule Monster Coliseum.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Call me crazy, but aren't pyramids usually in Egypt?" Tristan asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Indeed, it is that very mystery that led Yugi's grandfather and myself here in the first place," Dr. Alex explained as they made their way down the hillside.

"But why is it even here?" Joey asked.

"Well, if my theory is correct, it's the legendary Pyramid of Alexander," Alex said.

"I'm going to need more info. Like, who's this Alexander guy?" Joey asked. Then, Caitlin mentally slapped her forehead.

"Wait, you mean Alexander the Great, don't you?" she asked, and the archeologist nodded at the Egyptian girl.

"Correct. About 2,000 years ago, Alexander the Great controlled the greatest empire known to man. This masterful warrior and brilliant strategist conquered nation after nation. At one point in history, he conquered Egypt, making him one of the great Pharaohs," the archeologist said.

"I guess that explains the whole pyramid thing," Tristan said, staring at the huge building in front of him.

"But it doesn't explain why it was built in the middle of a jungle hundreds of miles from Egypt," Tea said.

"It was that very mystery that led us here in the first place. We went inside to explore the pyramid, but when we exited, only one of us did just that," he said, earning shocked looks from all five teens.

"So Grandpa's still in there?" the tri-colored teen asked.

"Yes. Now if you'll please follow me, I'll show you where I last saw him," Alex said. Yugi nodded, and they all walked inside.

"Some trip this turned out to be," Joey said as they walked down the hallways, Caitlin, Alex, and the blonde himself holding flashlights. Then, when Joey stepped on a tile, spikes flew out, almost nailing his body.

"Are you alright?" Tea asked, looking back at her friend.

"Did I mention there are dangerous traps at every turn?" Alex asked, four of the five teens looking at him.

"Really? You could have fooled me!" Joey almost yelled, a panicked look clear on his face, freaked out by what had just happened.

"Talk about being a human shish-ca-bob," Caitlin said quietly, earning her daggers from her friend.

"Careful, if you touch the stairs, they'll collapse," Alex said as they inched along the borderline of the stairs leading up into the pyramid.

"Can't we ever just hang out like normal kids?" Joey asked as he followed his friends. His words were put to the test moments later. "Okay, this isn't exactly what I mean by hanging out." Caitlin rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Must you always complain?" she complained as she inched along the bar. At the moment, they were gripping a very thin borderline along the side of a wall, inching themselves along the passage. Below them was a floor covered in spikes. After traversing some more obstacles, they came to a room that had two staircases at one end. Painted on the wall were Gods of Egypt, and other deities that one would have needed in the afterlife.

"Where do we go from here?" Tea asked, looking around.

"Well, when we arrived here, Dr. Muto and I split up," Dr. Alex said, remembering what had happened. "I came to a locked door on my floor and couldn't proceed any further, so I ventured back down, but when I did, all I found was Dr. Muto's headband. Yugi, your grandfather seems to have evaporated into thin air." All five teens gasped, but Joey quickly regained himself enough to speak again.

"Look, I may not have a college degree yet, but I know this much: people just don't evaporate into thin air," he said, and he did strike a point.

"Yeah, Joey's right. Mr. Muto must still be in here somewhere," Tea said, and then Caitlin noticed something.

"Dr. Alex, did you notice that stairway earlier?" she asked, pointing in the direction that Dr. Alex had taken the upper stairway.

"Yes, but I thought Mr. Muto had just stayed here on this floor," Dr. Alex said, and proceeded to the stairway, walking down, the five teens following him.

"Hey doc, did you forget to mention there is a room the size of Cleveland down here?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Muto!" "Grandpa, are you down here?" they all called.

"It's no use my friends. I did that for hours, and no response at all," Dr. Alex said, looking at them with regret.

"Well, we can't just stand here. Let's go look around instead," Joey said, and a fraction of a second after he left, Caitlin tried to grab him.

"No wait, something is not right!" she called, but as Joey stepped on a tile, he got sucked in through a yellow light.

"What's goin' on? Ah!" Joey yelled as he disappeared.

"Look, he's gone!" Yugi exclaimed as they all gasped.

"Joey, no!" Tea and Tristan screamed. The blonde fully disappeared into the map. His four friends raced after him, stopping by the border of the tiles.

"Where do you suppose he went?" Tea questioned.

"I'm guessing the same place that Yugi's gramps went," Tristan said as Yugi and Caitlin bent down to look at the map. "What's up man?

"The tile that Joey stepped on looks like a mountain," Yugi said, placing a hand over it, being careful not to touch the dreaded tile.

"And that's a jungle," Tea said, pointing out the green tile.

"And a desert is all the way back there," Tristan said, looking near the end of the map.

"And check out the ocean tile," Caitlin said, looking at the blue one.

"What do you suppose this is all about?" Tea questioned, looking at her friends.

_Why do I get this weird feeling that I am afraid of what this is…_Caitlin thought.

"A map with different land types; where have I seen this before?" Yugi questioned himself.

"Well, according to my research, this pyramid is supposed to contain some sort of ancient game," Dr. Alex said, and at this, Yugi stood up, Caitlin following.

"Alright guys, I have no choice. I'm going in there to rescue Joey and Grandpa," Yugi stated

"You can't mean that you are about to step on that tile?" the archeologist exclaimed in shock.

"I have to," Yugi said simply, looking at the tiles, before his friends caught his attention.

"And so do we," Tea said confidently, looking at Yugi, Caitlin and Tristan doing the same.

"Thanks, but I've been leading you guys into danger week after week for way too long. You should just-" Yugi explained, but Tea's hand that was placed on his shoulder cut him off.

"Look, you have to stop talking us out of things," she said simply, Caitlin making a fist to emphasize her point.

"She's right, it's getting old. Now let's get in there and save Joey and Gramps," Tristan said as he and Tea grabbed Yugi's arms, and dragged him onto the tile, and the three of them got sucked inside. Caitlin stepped onto the tile after them, but was transported to another part of the tile, away from them. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan landed uncomfortably on their butts, sitting up.

"What hit me?" Tea asked as she looked around, and then looked at her arm. "What's this thing?" It was a dark yellow device with a red gem in the middle, some blue decorations on it, strapped onto their arms.

"I have one too," Tristan said, before looking at his waist. "What's with the freaky belt?"

"I guess we'll find out," Yugi said as he observed the devices he was wearing, and as he looked around, he didn't see Caitlin anywhere.

"Great, now Caitlin's missing," Tea said, sighing.

"She can take care of herself well enough. Let's go find Joey and Yugi's grandpa," Tristan said, getting up.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, but I hope she can stay safe," Yugi said, looking into the distance, wondering where Caitlin was.

**In Another Part of the Thick Forest**

"Dear Ra, I am so bringing a pillow next time," Caitlin said, rubbing her sore backside. She looked around before noticing the device on her arm, and her new belt that went in a diagonal pattern over her first belt attached to her pants. _What in the world…_she thought. "It looks like a duel disk." Then, she looked to her right, and saw some kind of strange rock, one that had the Millennium Symbol on it. She walked over and knelt beside the rock. "A rock?" she asked curiously. She decided to find out what it was, touching it with her hand. The rock glowed, and then shattered. Caitlin covered her eyes from where she was standing when she backed off, and her face was overcome by shock as she looked at what was in front of her. It was a female magician, holding a long purple staff with green gems covering it. She wore blue clothing on her shoulders and chest, covering the bottom half of her body as well. Her legs were uncovered except for pink thin clothing, and she wore blue boots. She had purple clothing frills on her hips, and pink clothing on her forearms under blue armor. She had long brown hair that stuck out crazily from under her headdress, which was divided into two parts, held together by a green gem. One part covered her forehead like her hair, and the other extended up above her head. It also had a yellow wing on the back. The mage floated over to Caitlin, and bowed before her.

"Magician's Valkyria?" Caitlin questioned, looking at her favorite monster. The mage stood and nodded, and then, jumped around Caitlin, her staff at the ready. "What's wrong?" the black-haired girl asked, looking at the mage. She looked around, and saw a monster she knew all too well.

"Basic Insect with his armor." The green bug with his amped-up purple armor and huge cannon on his back aimed at Caitlin and Valkyria. He fired, and the mage grabbed Caitlin, and flew out of the way, landing a safe distance. "Be careful. With that armor, he's much more powerful, and if I am correct, he gets a power boost since we are in the forest." _Just like Capsule Monsters…_the girl thought. Her mage began battling with the insect, more defending than attacking. Her mage was thrown into a tree, snapping it in half. Caitlin fell over on her knees, holding her side. _What in the world?..._she thought. She looked up, and saw the insect was about to attack her mage again. She started panicking, but then saw another rock nearby. She ran over and touched it, just as her mage was about to be struck by the attack. The light enveloped the field, stopping the attack in its tracks. Standing in front of Valkyria was a huge white horse with wings made of fire, and hooves blacker than the night sky. He shot a beam of fire out of his mouth, and struck down the insect. Valkyria leaned on the horse to get up, and they both walked over to the girl. The white horse vanished into the device on Caitlin's arm and came out as a capsule. She knew she was right in her prediction, and stuck the capsule in her belt. Then, she turned around, and saw something in the bushes.

"Not again," she muttered, and then, instead of getting in front of her, Valkyria stood next to Caitlin, and she became enveloped in a yellow aura. "What the?" Caitlin asked, and then, they all became engulfed in a white light.

**Back At the Other Forest Side**

"Joey! Grandpa! Are you out there?" Yugi called out, cupping his mouth with one hand.

"Hey guys, if you're out there, answer back!" Tea called.

"So I think we need a new plan other than just yelling out their names," Tristan said calmly.

"Maybe we should try and find clues," Tea said.

"Like that?" Yugi asked, bending over.

"Whadya find Yugi?" Tea asked, looking at her childhood friend.

"I'm not sure, but they're everywhere. Look," Yugi pointed out. Sure enough, small egg-shaped rocks were everywhere, surrounding them. Each one had the Millennium Symbol on it. Yugi reached out to touch it before Tristan snapped him back into reality.

"Listen, you hear that?" he asked, putting his ear to the ground.

"I don't hear it," Tea said, looking around.

"Me neither," Yugi said, following Tea's gaze.

"Maybe it's nothing," Tristan admitted, standing up, but maintaining a defense pose just in case. Sure enough, two seconds later, three black bugs with red eyes bounced out of the forest, aiming for the three teens.

"It's definitely not nothing," Yugi exclaimed as he, Tristan, and Tea started running off. However, Yugi recognized those bugs, but didn't have time to say so, because soon after, a green, blue, yellow, brown, and red praying mantis intercepted their path. "That looks familiar," the tri-colored boy exclaimed.

"Let's not stay and reminisce," Tristan said. The mantis swung his claws, right for the three teens. They all dodged, Yugi headed one direction, Tea and Tristan the other.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted as she and Tristan ran away from the roaches that were chasing them.

"Tea! Tristan!" Yugi shouted.

**On Top of a Mountain**

"Wait a sec. That sounded like Yugi," Joey realized. "YUGI! YOU OUT THERE?" Seconds later, a blue bird with long yellow wings and sharp claws grabbed Joey by the shoulders.

"LEMME GO!" he yelled, but the bird paid him no attention.

**Running From the Roaches**

"I've never been a big fan of bugs, and this definitely isn't helping!" Tea shouted as they continued to run.

"Quick, let's duck in that cave!" Tristan advised.

"Who knows what's in there?" Tea almost screamed, looking ahead.

"It can't be much worse than what's out here, right?" Tristan asked. Tea nodded violently. "Safe!" They dived into the cave, landing face first into some sand.

"Wow, that was close. I think the coast is clear," Tristan admitted as they both dug their heads out of the sand.

"So what's next? Hey, speaking of the coast, how did we end up on a beach?" Tea asked, looking around. Sure enough, she and Tristan had become stranded on the beach.

"Why? You want to grab a board and hang ten?" Tristan questioned, earning only a gasp from Tea. "I take it you're not a surfing fan?"

"Tristan, we've got company," Tea said, pointing behind them. Stuck in the sand were two small monsters, each struggling to get out.

"Should we run or help them out?" Tristan asked, and a few seconds later, the monsters were able to get themselves out. Tea recognized one of them immediately.

"Hey, I know you," she exclaimed. The monster she recognized had four wings, the tops ones were pink, and the bottom ones were purple. He had chubby cheeks, and had dark peach skin. There was also a small dark yellow lizard with red markings, and two antennas on his head with red balls at the end.

"Friend of yours?" Tristan asked, looking at his brunette friend.

"Yeah. It's that monster from the board game. Isn't he cute?" Tea asked, looking at her monster.

"Sure, but the stubby mutant lizard, not so much," Tristan admitted, and the lizard grew exasperated.

"Tristan was just kidding right?" Tea asked as the little winged monster laughed, and the lizard started dancing. "See?" Both teens couldn't hold back a small chuckle as they watched the two little monsters.

**In Another Part of the Forest**

"Tea? Tristan? Are you out there?" Yugi called, still hearing no response. But then, out of nowhere, he heard a small noise from behind him. He turned, and saw the giant mantis, poised to strike. "Nice mantis," Yugi pleaded. The monster launched his gigantic claws at the tri-colored boy, who screamed. The puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed, and in the split second between contact, the Pharaoh took over, and jumped out of the way of the pincers. To keep balance, he touched one of the rocks in midair to land on his feet. The rock cracked, and then it took form.

"What have I done?" the ex-Pharaoh asked no one in particular as they monster formed from the light, and then, the light dimmer, revealing a familiar monster.

"Celtic Guardian? Is that you?" the king questioned as he looked at the elf knight, dressed in green and silver armor with a blue cape. He flashed his sword, the sunlight reflecting off it, and he charged at the mantis. They fought hard, claw bouncing off blade, the elf dodging the mantis.

_Why is this all so familiar?.._the Pharaoh thought, but then remembered what Yugi had told Tea.

"That board game, can this be?" he questioned himself. At that moment, Celtic Guardian destroyed the mantis. He held down his sword, and turned to face the former Pharaoh. He walked closer, stopping a few feet away.

"_For the duration of this game, I shall protect you master,_" he said, and went down on one knee. His body turned from colorful to golden, and he disappeared in a green beam that was directed toward the shooter on the Pharaoh's arm. As the Celtic Guardian disappeared, a small golden capsule shot out of the shooter, landing on the ground. The Pharaoh walked over, carefully picking it up.

"I was right. I don't know how or why Yugi, but, we've entered the game of Capsule Monsters," he realized, shocked beyond words. At that moment, he heard a small explosion not too far off. He turned in the direction it had come from. He sensed something was wrong, and sure enough, he jumped out of the way, right before a beam of light struck him. He turned back toward the beam, and saw something come flying through the forest, the creature slamming into a tree. The Pharaoh saw a giant three-headed dog heading in his direction. Unfortunately, he saw the ex-king, and shot out fire from his mouth. The king could not get out of the way in time, but after the fire disappeared, the Pharaoh hadn't felt any pain at all. He felt the wind going through his hair, and Yami figured he was in the air. He looked down, seeing himself on the back of a giant white horse with wings made completely out of fire, and hooves as black as charcoal. Apparently, the area that Yami had been in was a clearing, so he had a bird's eye view of where he was, thanks to the monster below him. He saw the giant three-headed dog looking at the tree the other person had slammed into, but Yami couldn't yet see who it was. But he could tell a few things. The girl was wearing blue armor that was on her forearms, hands, legs, chest, and her feet. On the back of her armor was a headdress that was like an armor hood. She also had a piece of armor on her forehead that was like a browband crown. She had a blue staff in one hand, with green gems covering it, making it seem that was where the magic came out of. She also had four blue wings on her back that enabled her to fly. She whistled using her fingers, and the horse Yami was riding flew down towards her, and attacked the dog creature. It dodged, but the girl was faster, and blasted the dog with her magic attack, one that Yugi recognized.

_"Pharaoh, that was a Mystic Scepter Blast Attack. Valkyria knows that move, and if that's the case, do you think that Caitlin controls these monsters?"_ Yugi asked.

"It's more than that. She is Valkyria. Well, at least, she's wearing the armor, and this Firewing Pegasus probably belongs to her, like Celtic Guardian belongs to us," the Pharaoh said quietly so he would not distract Caitlin from battling, since she was protecting them. She and the Firewing Pegasus fired attacks again, this time, nailing the dog, and destroying it for good. Caitlin was breathing heavily, and one of her arms was apparently wounded from her crash, since some blood was on her blue armor.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" Yugi asked as he got off the horse, which disappeared into her capsule shooter. Caitlin looked at the tri-colored teen behind her.

"Yeah. How about you?" she asked, placing the horse capsule in her belt.

"I'm fine. What about your arm? We should get it bandaged," the Pharaoh pointed out, noticing the blood. Caitlin nodded, reaching for her fanny pack. But then, tentacles shot out of the forest, almost hitting the teens. Caitlin grabbed the Pharaoh's waist, getting them both out of the way. Her arm bled more because of the pressure and weight of the ex-king, but she didn't let it stop her.

"It's an Trent," she said, panicking mentally. The Pharaoh stared at the monster, and knew he had to help Caitlin before her arm got even worse. He saw his Capsule Shooter glow after Caitlin put him down.

"Of course. Now I know what these are for," he said as he placed his capsule inside. He aimed it in front of him. "Fire Capsule! Come forth, Celtic Guardian!" he commanded. His elf knight took form, and Caitlin moved to stand next to him. "Alright, uproot this beast!" The elf knight charged forward, trying to strike the tree. Caitlin blasted it from afar so she could attack, and still protect the Pharaoh. The tree lashed out its vines, forcing the Celtic Guardian to do nothing but dodging the attacks. Eventually, he was hit in the back, going down on one knee, causing the Pharaoh do to the same.

"It's strange. When my monster is attacked, I feel it, so this must be some sort of Shadow Game," the Pharaoh told Yugi, who was in spirit form next to him. Then, they heard a weird noise, and they felt a weird rush of air.

_"Uh, Pharaoh, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say things are about to get worse. It's a whole mutant forest!"_ Yugi warned. Sure enough, more Trent trees appeared. They all started attacking the three, who were surrounded.

"There's too many," the Pharaoh said as he leaned back to avoid being hit again. Then, a tree grabbed a hold of Celtic Guardian's leg, arms, and his stomach. They pulled him to the ground, and they even grabbed Caitlin by her wings, arms and her legs, holding her still so she couldn't move on muscle. And since they had hold of her wings, and were pulling on them as well, her back felt like it was on fire.

"No, Celtic Guardian!" the Pharaoh screamed as he felt the pain. One of the trees caught his leg, pulling him to the ground as well.

_"Pharaoh, look! Another capsule!"_ Yugi called. Sure enough, another capsule was behind them. The Pharaoh tried to reach it, but it was too far away. A Trent tree was holding and squeezing the Celtic Guardian's neck, causing the Pharaoh to grip his in pain.

"PHARAOH!" Caitlin screamed. She freed one of her arms, and blasted the tentacle that held the Celtic Guardian's sword. He grabbed it, tossed it, and tore the vine that was holding the Pharaoh's leg.

"Good shot. Now Capsule Monster, come forth!" he commanded as he touched the rock. A small ball of fire appeared next to him.

"I guess I should have warned you: Play with me, and you are playing with fire! Alright, Hinotama Soul, attack!" he yelled, and Celtic Guardian freed himself and Caitlin as well, before the trees were attacked by the fire monster, burning them down to cinders.

"This game is really beginning to heat up! Luckily, I know the rules. When a fire attribute monster attacks a wood attribute monster, well, the results are obvious," the Pharaoh said sarcastically, smirking at the sight before him. Caitlin had taken off her armor, and put Valkyria away to let her rest. Her arm was still red, and there was dried blood on it, but other than that, it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"We're safe, for the time being. Of course, who knows what's happening with our friends. I'm sure by now that they realize we're not in India anymore," Yugi pointed out as Caitlin soaked a small cloth from a small stream nearby, and wiped off the dried blood. Her gash looked irritated, but she ignored it.

"Let's go find them then," she said, and with Yugi walking next to her, they both walked off to find their missing members of their group.

* * *

Hope you liked my newest chapter. Expect the next one soon.


	3. Monsters Everywhere!

Hi there. I updated recently. I hoped you liked my previous chapter. I would like to thank Latemur for giving me those good ideas for improving my stories, and complimenting my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own my own deck, Caitlin (not her hairstyle), and my own copy of Capsule Monster Coliseum.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey bird-brain! Let me go and I won't eat your cousin for Thanksgiving!" Joey yelled at the giant bird carrying him. That was, until he looked down… "I take that back. Whatever you do, don't let gooooooooo!" he yelled as he fell a few stories, inside a nest. He yelled threats at the bird, and looked behind him, seeing three baby birds. "Hey fellas. I'm a friend of your mom's. You can call me Uncle Joey," he said, and then, a bird bit him clear on the hand. He yelled in pain, his hand red. The birds jumped at him, and he braced himself for impact. But instead of impact, he looked up, and saw the birds cowering in fear. He noticed that he was in the shadow of an animal. He looked behind him, almost falling out of the nest from shock. The animal blasted an attack at the birds, not hurting them, but mainly startling them. It seemed to work, since they jumped inside a cave nearby. Joey was very puzzled, and turned to look at the fire winged horse again, with skin as white as clouds, and hooves as black as charcoal. The horse had kneeled on one knee, allowing Joey to climb onto his muscular back. He vaulted aboard the horse, surprised that the fur felt like velvet, not coarse like he expected. The horse flapped his wings, flying away. It was then that Joey noticed a rock on his back.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked himself. The horse focused his attention on the sky ahead of him, but turned to face Joey for a quick minute. Joey decided to touch the rock to find out what it was. It cracked, and revealed a small orange dragon that was familiar to Joey.

"Baby Dragon," he said quietly. The hatchling landed on the horses' back carefully, nuzzling Joey. The blonde laughed as the dragon growled softly. "Whadya say we go find our friends?" he asked both creatures. They made noises that Joey assumed as yes, "The let's go!" The mighty winged horse flapped his powerful wings once more, flying higher into the air, and flying farther off into the distance to find his master.

**Near the Coastline**

"This is for you, ya freak!" Tristan yelled. They had figured out that the lizard and winged creatures were their monsters like in the game. They were facing a huge blue monster with purple and yellow frills on his back, the size of a mountain. Tristan's little lizard attacked, but the creature raised a water wall, protecting himself. He then fired back at the lizard, nailing him on the back. Tristan grabbed his chest in pain, Tea running to his side. With every attack that hit the lizard, the pain increased.

"You guys can't do this alone," Tea said worriedly, watching the little lizard get struck by more attacks again and again. "But maybe I can help," she told herself, looking at her little creature. He nodded no, cowering in fear.

"Ah man, maybe if I had paid more attention to Yugi, Joey, and Caitlin during their duels, I could come up with some kind of strategy," Tristan moaned.

"Wait, that's it!" Tea recalled, remembering what Yugi had told her about her specific monster.

_Flashback_

"Capsule Monsters is just like duel monsters. You need to have different monsters with different abilities, like the one you're holding. It may have low attack points, but its special ability can come in very handy. If another one of your monsters is injured, that monster in your hand can heal it," Yugi explained.

_End Flashback_

"Alright, you have a power that may be able to save us. Now let's put it to use," Tea told her monster. He flew out from behind the rock eagerly. "Help is on the way!" she called.

"It is?" Tristan asked. The little winged monster fired a beam from the heart on his head right at Tristan's lizard. His scratches and cuts disappeared, and he jumped for joy.

"Haha! Who's the man? I'm the man! I can't hear you! I'm the man! Thanks for the boost Tea! I feel like a million bucks! Now let's harpoon this whale!" Tristan told his lizard. The opposing creature roared. _Last time we attacked old fish face he blocked it. So maybe we can blindside him with a sneak attack…_he thought. They let the creature fire more attacks, before one hit the ground by the lizard, tossing him in the air. Tristan ran over to him, bouncing him back up, right in the path of the sun. The creature looked up, but had to look back down since the sun's rays were too intense for him to look at.

"Okay! Get him while he's blinded!" Tristan shouted. The little lizard started falling back down, and struck the water creature with an electric attack.

"Way to go! You did it!" Tea shouted victoriously as Tristan caught his lizard in his hands.

"Like there was ever any doubt?" Tristan asked, setting him down.

"Very impressive you two," Tea told them.

"Not without that power boost of yours," Tristan said, smiling at his friend. Then, from behind them, they heard a roar. They turned to see the blue creature engulfed in a white light, before he started cracking. Then, he grew bigger, and uglier.

"Is it just me, or did our big ugly friend just get bigger and uglier?" Tea asked. The monster was now a light green shade with red frills, and two long green stems went out from under his chin, making them looks like beard strings.

"Who cares? My stubby lizard can take whatever that monster can dish out. Right dude?" Tristan asked, looking for his monster. "Where did he go?" They looked behind a rock, seeing both their monsters there.

"Something tells me that he doesn't share your confidence," Tea retorted. Tristan sighed, right before the monster roared. He began to whip up a tornado with his ability, sucking all four of them inside.

"Alright Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!" a voice called out, the thickness penetrating the air. The water animal looked up into the sky, just as lightning struck him from above. He was blasted to pieces, dropping Tea and Tristan to the ground.

**Running Through the Forest**

_"Yugi, did you see what I saw?"_ the Pharaoh asked he younger boy.

"You mean that big lightning crash? Yeah, I saw it," he replied.

_"I only hope our friends are all right,"_ the Pharaoh told him.

"Ditto," Caitlin agreed as they continued to run. A few moments later, they arrived at what appeared to be a coastline. They saw two unconscious bodies on the ground.

"That looks like Tea, and Tristan!" Yugi exclaimed as Caitlin looked around, waiting for her monster to return.

"Not to worry. They just needed a little rest, that's all," they heard a voice say. Both teens looked over at who had spoken. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a tan vest over, a white backpack, tennis shoe boots, and tan pants. His hair was sticking up farther than Yugi's did. "Howdy. Know where I can find a headband?" he asked them.

"Grandpa, you're safe!" Yugi exclaimed, hugging his grandfather tightly while Mr. Muto chuckled. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Caitlin smiled at the sight before her, and then dug Mr. Muto's bandana out of her fanny pack, tossing it to the older man. She carefully picked up Tea and put the girl on her back, while Mr. Muto and Yugi helped get Tristan onto the girl's back as well. They walked into the forest a bit until they reached a small clearing where they could set u a small fire easily.

"So long story short, we entered the pyramid, and wound up here," Tea finished after she told the story of how they got here, and after she and Tristan woke up.

"Same with me. But the good news is that we can all start searching for a way out now that we're back together," Mr. Muto said, crossing his arms.

"Not all of us. Joey's still out there," Yugi said worriedly.

**Flying Above**

"I'm starving. I need food," Joey complained. The winged horse he rode snorted, obviously tired of hearing Joey complain. That was when he smelt a fire, whinnying, throwing his head up in the air. "What is it?" Joey asked the horse. He looked in the direction of the smoke. "Hey, a campfire, and where there's a campfire, there's people," he said, and the horse didn't need a command as he started flying for the clearing. "Hey, it's my friends. Yo guys," Joey called, cupping his mouth, before falling off the horse, right for the group of friends.

**In the Clearing**

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine Yugi," Tea assured her friend.

"Yeah. She's right. Sure, Joey may be a complete spazz, but believe me, he knows how to take care of himself," Tristan commented.

"Good point. In fact, if I know Joey, he'll be dropping in any minute now," Tea finished, and now even five seconds later, her words took a real twist into reality.

"Hi, what's up? Hope I'm not late," Joey said, hanging upside down, Baby Dragon holding onto him. Tea screamed not as loud as she would have. Tristan, Yugi, Caitlin, and Mr. Muto just looked at what the hell had happened with confusion all over their faces.

"Okay, now that's just weird," Yugi said.

"That's taking your words too literal Tea," Caitlin retorted, laughing as she returned her Firewing Pegasus to his capsule, Joey doing the same for Baby Dragon. Not moments later, Joey was wolfing down mountains of food.

"Oh yeah, that's really attractive," Tristan said sarcastically. Caitlin rolled her eyes as she took a small sip of water from her bottle she had handy.

"I'm hungry. Scuse' me. And thanks for your help with your monster Caitlin," Joey told the Egyptian female, earning a thumb's-up.

"Now that we're all together, don't you think we should try to find a way out of here?" Tea asked the group. Yugi's puzzle flashed, allowing the Pharaoh control of the body.

"It may have been easy for us to enter this world, but I have a bad feeling that getting out could be much more difficult," the Pharaoh told them.

"Why is that?" Tristan questioned the spirit.

"Well, as strange as this sounds, I have a theory that we've become part of a real life version of the Capsule Monsters board game," the Pharaoh replied.

"It's not just your theory. I've been thinking the same thing since I saw that map in the pyramid," Caitlin told her ancestor.

"Exactly, and I feel the only way out may be able to win, but this place is enormous, and navigating through it could present a bit of a problem," he finished.

"Huh? Oh hey, hold on. I found something that just might help," Joey said, digging into his shirt to pull out a map he had found earlier when flying atop Caitlin's winged horse. The Pharaoh stared at it with awe for a minute, before getting serious.

"It looks like some sort of map," Mr. Muto said as he, Tristan, Joey, Caitlin, and the Pharaoh looked at it carefully.

"I wonder what this little building is right here," Caitlin said, pointing at a small house on the map.

"Hey, what's wrong Tea?" Tristan asked his friend. He had just noticed that she had been staring off into space for some time now.

"It is just me, or did those flowers move closer?" she asked.

"Flowers? Wait, those weren't here before," Tristan recalled.

"But how can flowers even move? They can't in the real world," Tea said.

"Well, if I had to guess, in this world, they do," Caitlin said. They all stood up out of shock, and Caitlin's defensive side took over, warning her that there was danger nearby.

"We seem to be surrounded," the Pharaoh told them. Just as he finished his sentence, they heard a howl echo through the clearing.

"Uh, Yugi, look. Since when do flowers have eyes?" Tea asked her friend, pointing at some of the flowers.

"Well, we can either stand here, or figure out what is going on," Joey said, picking up a torch, throwing it into the batch of flowers, which stepped aside to avoid the fire. Sure enough, they were wolves, with spikes on their back as large as themselves.

"Now what do we do?" Joey asked as he looked around. Sure enough, the wolves blocked every route that exited the clearing.

"Uh, we play the game," the Pharaoh said, jumping over the fire with ease to land in between it, and the wolves. He reached for his belt, and pulled out his capsule. Caitlin followed, also pulling out hers.

"Load capsule! Now fire!" they both said at the same time.

"Come forth, Celtic Guardian!" the Pharaoh commanded, playing his elf knight.

"Firewing Pegasus and Magician's Valkyria, you're on as well," Caitlin said, summoning her creatures. She didn't care if she would blow it; she fused with Valkyria in front of her friends, the blue armor attaching to the girl with ease. They were all astounded, but quickly regained themselves.

"So that's what these things are for," Joey said as he pulled out his capsule.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tristan asked, pulling out his capsule.

"Load capsule! Now fire!" " I play my Baby Dragon!" "And I call Thunderkid!" both boys said, playing their monsters.

"Ready?" the king asked as the other three nodded. "Attack, Celtic Guardian!" he commanded his knight. He charged forward, slicing wolves in half with his sword.

"Now show them what you got pal," Joey said. Baby Dragon whipped around his tail, hitting a wolf as it was aiming for him.

"You're in for a shock," Tristan told the wolves as his Thunderkid blasted a few of them all at once. They disappeared with howls and growls. Caitlin and her monster were everywhere, battling wolf after wolf, protecting anybody who would have gotten hit earlier. The battle was going nowhere though; whenever a wolf was taken down, three more wolves stepped up to take his place.

"Only 300 left to go," Joey said sarcastically, wiping his forehead. Then, he noticed his little monster. "Baby Dragon, look out!" It was too late; the wolf bit the dragon on his wing, causing Joey to grip his side in pain.

"Help him little dude!" Tristan told his monster, who zapped the wolves holding down Baby Dragon.

"Behind you!" Caitlin yelled from across the way. Sure enough, a wolf caught Thunderkid on the back, causing Tristan to fall over.

"Tristan! Joey!" Tea called, running over to them. The Pharaoh was about to follow, but a wolf was biting his monster on the shoulder, causing him to fall over in pain.

"There are too many of them," he said weakly. The Firewing Pegasus was faring off good, being out of reach for attacks, and getting good distance; he just had to be careful where he aimed. Caitlin blasted away the wolves holding down everyone's monster with her Rapid Scepter Strike attack right before a wolf nailed her on the back, just scratching her armor, but she still felt it, since she had the armor of Valkyria, her monster, on.

"Get back!" Grandpa Muto warned, waving a flame torch at the wolves as Yugi struggled to get up, despite the pain.

"We need a strategy. You can't take them on all by yourself," he told the man.

"Why not?" Mr. Muto asked the tri-colored boy. He breathed in heavily, slouching over, giving a chance for a wolf to spring upon him.

"Grandpa, no!" the Pharaoh yelled, running for the fire, grabbing a torch. "Take this!" He swiped at the wolves, hitting them in the eyes, their vision now becoming blurry, a fact that Caitlin noticed when they tried to attack her.

"Pharaoh, they're half blind now," she said, giving him an idea.

"We've got to help Yugi," Joey said weakly as he and Tristan stood up.

"I know! We just need to blind them long enough for them to escape," he realized. He turned to his elf knight. "It's up to you." The elf knight swatted away the wolves that were attacking him. "Throw your sword!" He did as asked, the sword flying high in the air. Caitlin quickly picked up in the idea.

"Pegasus, fire!" she called, both of them doing just that as the Pharaoh told Tristan to fire as well.

"Thunderkid!" he called. The lizard blasted an electric attack at the fire sword, causing a bright light to appear. Right before that, Caitlin returned both her monsters so they couldn't follow her horse.

"Now run!" the Pharaoh yelled.

* * *

Haha. A cliffie. I am so evil. Hehe... Anyway, please R&R! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.


	4. Clues To Home

Hello again. I really hope you are enjoying this story so far. Enjoy this new chapter please.

**Chapter 4**

"Next time I see a garden with man-eating wolves growing out of it, I'll know exactly what to do," Tea said as the group was catching their breath after quite a bit of running. Joey and Tristan were sitting on the ground, Mr. Muto and Tea were standing up nearby, Yugi was sitting on a rock, and Caitlin was sitting on a low tree branch, dangling her feet.

"Yeah, blind em', then run for your life," Tristan said, finally succeeding in being able to breathe normally.

"Bingo," Tea told him, Caitlin smirking.

"Like that could ever happen in real life," she said, placing her arms on her knees. She laughed, and pretty soon, Tea joined in.

"Hey, we just won a fight!" Joey realized, standing up suddenly.

"Victory dance!" Tristan shouted as he and Joey placed their hand on each other's shoulders.

"Can can, kick a little can can, tell me who's the man man," they started chanting. Caitlin placed her face in her hands, clearly tired of hearing that annoying song. Tea sweat dropped, and Yugi and Mr. Muto just watched, smiling.

"Ah, to be young again," Mr. Muto told himself. Yugi laughed to himself, before he noticed something was troubling his counterpart.

"Something on your mind?" he asked the Pharaoh. Both of them continued to watch Joey and Tristan make fools of themselves, with Tea, Mr. Muto, and Caitlin just watching, Caitlin's face still buried in her hands.

_"We've got to win this game before anyone else gets hurt,"_ he pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, like those two," Yugi told the king. Not soon after that, both Joey and Tristan were panting heavily, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Ah, Joey, Tristan," Tea said anxiously.

"Are you guys alright?" Caitlin asked, looking at the two boys. Then, they heard a very strange sound, coming from none other than…

"Please, help us, we need food," Joey pleaded as Yugi's eyes widened at the noise coming from their stomachs.

"Yeah, we're wasting away to nothing," Tristan continued.

"We're serious here Tea!" Joey yelled anxiously, both of them sitting back up.

"Wait, I just thought of something. I packed some snacks in my bag," Tristan remembered, mentally slapping himself.

"That's not good," Joey said as both boys once again fell on the ground, and Caitlin's palm met her face.

"All our stuff is back at the campsite," the blonde boy and brunette boy said at the same time. Yugi and Tea laughed, while Caitlin stared at Mr. Muto, nodding her head with plea to get them to stop.

"Oh toughen up. You can survive weeks without food," the ex-archeologist said, crossing his arms as Caitlin nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"WEEKS?" both boys exclaimed.

"I don't know about you four, but I'm getting some grub," Joey yelled.

"Yeah, you can diet all you want," Tristan said.

"Later," Joey yelled behind them as he and Tristan raced off. "First come, first serve baby." He and Tristan raced along, while back at the clearing, Caitlin said to herself "Three, two, one." As soon as she said one, both Tristan and Joey collided into tree branches, hitting their faces, falling flat onto their backs.

"Find any food yet?" Tea asked as she, Yugi, Mr. Muto, and Caitlin caught up with them. Both boys stood up faster than Caitlin could have.

"No, but when we do, don't expect us to share any with you," Joey said, placing the back of his hand on his side.

"That's right. It's finders keepers dudes," Tristan said, clenching his fists.

"So that's how it's going to be? Fine, then I guess if I happen to find any food, I get to keep it all to myself," Tea said, reaching behind her into Mr. Muto's backpack. She pulled out a small bag of chips as Caitlin handed her friend a small water bottle. Both boys gasped widely, their mouths almost dropping to the ground.

"Can of baked beans?" Mr. Muto asked, taking a can out of his sack.

"Don't mind if I do," Yug replied, taking the can.

"You had a bag of food all along?" both boys asked, very shocked.

"I never said I didn't. All you boys had to do was ask nicely," Mr. Muto replied.

"Pretty please," they pleaded, starving.

"How do they pack so much flavor into one chip?" Tea asked, mocking her two friends as Yugi, Caitlin, and Mr. Muto laughed. Both boys started stomping around angrily while shouting insults, before Yugi got their attention.

"Hey, do you hear that?" he asked. The boys stopped dancing, and everyone looked at the tri-colored boy.

"All I hear is my stomach," Joey retorted, staring blankly ahead in front of him.

"There it is again," Caitlin continued, also hearing it.

"It sounds like an earthquake," Tea realized.

"Hey guys, look," Joey said, pointing out of the trees. "Whoever said you can't move a mountain?" Caitlin rolled her eyes at the boy, who luckily, didn't notice.

"It isn't those mountains that are moving Joey. It's us," Yugi realized. They all sprinted out of the clearing toward the edge of whatever they were standing on.

"Ah. Seems peaceful enough," Joey told the group.

"Wait, something's not right," Caitlin said.

"Ah, nothing's wrong Caitlin. It's just your nerves getting to you," Joey replied. Not two seconds later, a head came out of the water.

"You were saying?" Caitlin told the blonde duelist.

"This isn't just an island. It's an island turtle," Yugi realized, his grandpa's mouth dropping.

"This whole island is a turtle?" Tea questioned.

"I'm guessing that's how he got his name," Joey told the girl. The turtle turned to look at the gang of hitchhikers on his back.

"What are you lookin' at?" Joey yelled at the beast.

"Relax guys. Island turtles are usually pretty peaceful creatures until provoked," Yugi reassured them.

"If he does get mad, all hell breaks loose," Caitlin finished.

"Ah well. Hey, this qualifies as a victory," Joey told Tristan.

"How do you figure?" Yugi questioned his two male friends.

"Victory dance time!" Joey and Tristan shouted as they began dancing and singing. Yugi placed his hands on his hips, closing his eyes in frustration. Tea sweat dropped, and Caitlin's face met her palm once again.

"I need more female friends," Tea said sarcastically, Caitlin also saying the same thing, though it was partially muffled by her hand. At that moment, the turtle roared.

"Something tells me he's not a fan of your song," Yugi pointed out.

"Well who asked him?" Joey questioned as the back of the creature tipped, forcing the group to hang onto some trees to avoid falling overboard.

"Looks like he's going for a swim," Tristan said as they braced themselves.

"Look, land ho!" Yugi shouted as he pointed to a sand bank not far from them.

"Abandon ship!" Joey called, Caitlin hopping off of the tree she had grabbed.

"Good call," Yugi told them as they all ran for the rim of the turtle's back.

"Cannonball!" Joey called as he, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Mr. Muto jumped in, Caitlin following in after them, diving into the cold water.

"That turtle left us high and dry," Tristan told the group as they watched the creature disappear over the horizon.

"No, he left us low and wet," Joey replied, Caitlin once again rolling her eyes at her friend's joke.

"Hey, look over there," Caitlin called, spotting shore. And atop the sand, was a shrine of some sort.

"That turtle tossed us towards a tremendous temple," Tristan said, more to himself, but Joey overheard.

"Say that five times fast," he said sarcastically. As they approached the front of the temple, they noticed the doors were locked, but not two seconds later, they opened.

"Should we go in?" Joey pondered, looking at the tri-colored male and female next to him. Yugi's puzzle flashed.

"Follow me. If we truly have become part of some ancient game, then we need to play along if we expect to get out," the Pharaoh told them. They all walked inside, and as soon as they did, the doors slammed shut behind them.

"We're trapped!" Tea exclaimed.

"Great. Why am I not surprised?" Tristan asked as they looked at the far side of the wall of the temple.

"So what's with the giant teapot?" Joey asked, spotting the golden-yellow lamp.

"That's no teapot. Stand back!" the Pharaoh warned, narrowing his eyes. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a giant green genie rose out of the pot, his golden bracelets glittering in the sunlight of the hole in the temple roof.

"It's La Jinn, the Genie of the Lamp," the Pharaoh and Caitlin said together, shocked. He posed, ready to fight the intruders of his home.

"Leave him to me," the Pharaoh said, standing in front of his friends in a protective position. The genie smiled, mocking the once-king. He stepped forward, placing his capsule in the slot.

"Be careful Yugi," Tea told herself quietly. Even though she couldn't read the girl's thoughts, she knew what Tea wanted.

_I understand Tea…_Caitlin told herself. She quietly stepped away, and pulled out one of her capsule, fired, and hid in the darkness until the right time.

"Load capsule! Now fire! Come forth, Celtic Guardian!" the Pharaoh commanded, summoning his elf knight. La Jinn roared as he fired a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Attack!" the Pharaoh yelled to his elf knight. The elf jumped forward, attempting to slash the genie. But as he was about to hit hi chest, the genie grabbed the sword, stopping the elf knight in his tracks. "Oh no," the Pharaoh said, panicking. The genie tossed the elf to the side of a pillar, making him land hard on the floor. The Pharaoh went down on one knee in pain.

"YUGI!" they all called. The genie shook his finger at the king, and then, fired again at the helpless man.

"Caitlin!" Tea shouted. The girl leaped out of the shadows, blocking the attack of the genie. But she wasn't wearing her blue armor. She now had on white armor with black arm, leg, and shoulder guards. She had red decorations on her black pads, and yellow on the white. She still had the staff of Valkyria, but now it was white with red and yellow gems instead of green. Her headdress was white with a red gem holding it together. And now, instead of white wings, they were made of fire.

"Whoa, nice getto," Joey told himself. She turned and smiled at her friend, before turning to face the genie again.

"You're dealing with me now," she said, firing beams of magic combined with fire from her scepter. The genie dodged, firing at her, and she dodged back.

"Why do you have that color armor now?" Tea questioned, staring in awe at her friend.

"I guess Valkyria has a more special ability than I first thought," Caitlin replied.

"And that would be?" Tristan asked.

_"She can fuse with any monster of my choice, as long as it serves my master,"_ they heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" Mr. Muto asked.

"Tell you later," Caitlin said, getting her fire staff ready, turning back to the genie. But her reaction was a bit too late. The genie nailed her with his fist, making her fly back into the wall.

"Caitlin! Attack!" the Pharaoh commanded his elf knight. Once again, the same result. He was flung onto the floor hard, making the pain inside the Pharaoh's body even more intense.

"Yugi!" they all called again.

"Stay back!" he told them.

"Let us help," Tristan told his friend.

"I said no," the Pharaoh responded. As he turned, the genie smashed the floor in front of him, the shockwave blowing him backwards, before Caitlin caught him, and set him down.

"Can things get any worse?" Joey asked. At that moment, water started flowing into the temple, and began freezing itself over.

"Spoke too soon," Caitlin told her blonde friend. The ice surrounded Mr. Muto and Tea.

"No! We're about to become frozen popsicles," Mr. Muto said, panicking.

"Tea! Grandpa!" the Pharaoh yelled. Two ice packs were at the front. As La Jinn slashed his arm at the four teens, Caitlin flew up, and the three boys dodged. Yugi was thrown into an ice needle, while Joey and Tristan jumped away from them. Both monsters poised, ready to fight. Joey and Tristan stood back to back with the Pharaoh, Caitlin hovering above them.

"An Aqua Mandoor," she told herself.

"Please go, and leave these two to me," the Pharaoh told his three friends.

"But Yuge-," Joey began, but was interrupted.

"I refuse to allow anyone else to get hurt," the Pharaoh pleaded.

"Oh, and you think Tristan, Caitlin, and I want to see you getting hurt?" Joey asked.

"Well, I, uh," the Pharaoh stuttered.

"Then why don't you stop trying to be the hero for once and let us help you out Yugi?" Joey reprimanded. The Pharaoh grimaced. Caitlin floated down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She nodded at him, and he turned to face La Jinn.

"Load capsule! Now fire!" both boys shouted.

"I play Baby Dragon!" Joey called, summoning his orange winged friend.

"And I play Thunderkid!" Tristan shouted, playing his lizard. Joey turned around to face his two tri-colored friends.

"We'll handle Jack Frosts' freaky cousin. You two deal with the big green guy," Joey told them.

"Thank you," the Pharaoh said. They turned to face their respective opponents.

"Attack!" the Pharaoh commanded. They all launched attacks, Caitin flying around La Jinn to stir up a tornado with her fire wings. La Jinn attacked back, throwing the Celtic Guardian, who was caught by Caitlin so the Pharaoh wouldn't be hurt again. Joey and Tristan were attacked by the Aqua Mandoor, who hurt their monsters with ice spheres. They crouched over in pain.

_This situation is getting worse. If I could just find a weakness…_the Pharaoh thought.

"Aw man. We got ice in the front, and fire in the rear," Joey said. The Pharaoh mentally slapped himself for not seeing it before.

_Fire and ice. Wait…_he thought. "I know what we need to do, but it won't work without your help. Each of these monsters' strength, is the other one's weakness," he told them.

"I see. So we make these two fight," Joey realized.

"Sounds good to me," Tristan said.

"Then let's do it," the Pharaoh said, and they turned to face their enemies.

"Attack!" the Pharaoh commanded. All three monsters launched forward, Caitlin flying above Yugi's monster. Like planned, La Jinn and Aqua Mandoor fired.

"PULL BACK!" the Pharaoh yelled. Baby Dragon flew aside with Thunderkid on his back, and Caitlin grabbed the Celtic Guardian and flew out of the way. The attacks struck the other monsters, obliterating them from the field. The teens smiled at having won. They ran over to Grandpa and Tea, who had been freed.

"Tea, Grandpa," Tristan said as they ran up after returning their monsters to their capsules.

"Hey guys," Tea said, shutting her eyes in relief.

_"You're alright,"_ the Pharaoh said, borrowing Yugi's voice for a minute.

"Thanks to you boys, and Caitlin as well," Mr. Muto said. The Pharaoh and Yugi switched back, and five seconds later, the ground started shaking. They turned, and saw a tablet rising from the ground with familiar symbols on it.

"Not another Egyptian tablet," Joey complained.

"Toughen up," Caitlin said, mocking her friend, who poked her playfully.

"Any idea what it says?" Tristan asked.

"Well, let's see," Mr. Muto said, and began reading, Caitlin having to help, since, for some reason, the other half of the riddle was in ancient Atlantian.

"Before the shadows blanket the land, go to the fortress of fear," Mr. Muto said.

"Locate the place where the spirits sleep and the pathway you seek will appear," Caitlin finished.

"I wonder what that could mean," Mr. Muto pondered.

"You're asking us?" Joey questioned.

"Well, it did say before the shadows blanket the land. I bet that means sunset!" Yugi realized.

"Yes, but what about the rest, like this fortress of fear, and this pathway. And what about where the spirits sleep?" Mr. Muto continued.

"I'm guessing it's talking about a casket, and maybe, it's inside some sort of guarded castle," Caitlin said.

"Hey, wait, this might be it," Joey said, pulling out the map.

"That house. That has to be the fortress the riddle was talking about. Hopefully, the pathway there means the pathway home," Yugi said, slightly confident.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look close," Tea said.  
"Can't we fly there on Firewing?" Joey asked Caitlin.

"He needs rest. He's not used to fusing with people like he did with me and Valkyria. And as for that voice, she was the one speaking. While we're merged, she and I can communicate easily," Caitlin explained.

"Then I guess we're stuck here," Joey complained.

"Come on, we've gotten way too far in this game to quit here. Now let's get to that castle so we can go home," Yugi told them confidently.

* * *

In case you're wondering, I made up Valkyria's effect. I just thought it would be fun to have someone else with that ability of fusion. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Temple Casket!

Hope you enjoy this newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Whoever designed this place picked a really bad spot for a river," Joey said sarcastically. He, Yugi, Mr. Muto, Tea, and Caitlin were standing outside the temple.

"Well, I suppose we could all just dive in and swim across," Mr. Muto said.

"Yeah, but who knows who is lurking in there?" Tea questioned. Then, all of a sudden, Tristan came running out of the temple.

"Hey, you guys might want to come check this out," he exclaimed.

"Did you find a way over the river?" Yugi asked his friend. They all walked back inside to see what Tristan had discovered.

"It's not a way over, but it might be a way under," the brunette replied. Sure enough, he was holding up a tile that led to a staircase. They all went under, running along the slightly watery path.

"Wait up! We Mutos have short legs!" Mr. Muto yelled after them. Eventually, they reached a door, and Joey and Caitlin lifted it up together.

"Where the heck are we?" Tristan asked.

"Aha. Just as I thought. According to this map, we're in some kind of…ancient graveyard," Joey realized. He screamed as something flew above the trees. "It's a ghost!"

"How about, it's just a bunch of crows?" Tristan asked his friend. "What are you so scared of anyway?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say rocks and birds," Tea answered sarcastically.

"Urgh…I had a bad experience with birds, okay?" Joey yelled to his friends.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" Yugi asked, hearing rustling in the bushes nearby. He turned toward the bushes, narrowing his eyes. Caitlin followed, also having heard the noise.

"I bet it was nothing," Joey said.

"Be cautious, just in case," Mr. Muto warned.

"Right," Yugi said, and his puzzle then flashed. He and the Pharaoh swapped bodies, and Caitlin pulled out her Valkyria capsule, summoning it faster than lightning, and fused with her creature. Sure enough, a few seconds later, monsters appeared.

"Looks like we've got company," Tea said, panicking.

"Get ready," the Pharaoh said, and they all pulled out their respective capsules.

"Load capsule! Now fire!" they called.

"Come forth, Dark Magician!" the Pharaoh commanded.

"I play Baby Dragon!" "I call my Thunderkid!" "I play my Firewing Pegasus!" "And don't forget Happy Lover!" Each teen called out their respective monster, getting ready to fight. The monsters began to attack the opposer skeleton guardians.

"There's too many of them," Tea shouted, watching Happy Lover fly away to evade the monsters' attacks.

"Tea's right," Joey yelled, and then, spotted another capsule nearby. "We gotta release more of these capsule monsters." He successfully touched the capsule, releasing the monster, which was a man holding a giant red/orange sword, and had on blue and red clothing, with an orange headdress with horns on the side. "Awesome! It's Flame Swordsman!" an ecstatic Joey yelled out. Caitlin had also noticed a few capsules nearby, and touched two of them. One released a mage girl with pink and blue clothing, holding a small staff, and the other released an enormous black dragon with red dots connected by yellow strings on his body.

"Dark Magician Girl and Gandora the Dragon of Destruction," Caitlin said, astounded. She knew that Gandora in this world had a fire beam attack he could launch from his mouth, but she was overcome by emotion at seeing her best friend, a card that her brother had given her the day he died in that fatal car crash that left Caitlin in a critical state. She survived, but mentally, she was not okay, and stayed home for days until she remembered that Zach wanted her to live, so she did, for her older brother. She and Joey told their newest monsters to start attacking. However, they couldn't protect Tea; a skeleton reached out of the ground and grabbed her leg, which caused her to scream.

"Tea!" the Pharaoh shouted, running to the brunette girl. He tackled her with enough force that the skeleton would let go, and they slid on the ground a few feet, until both of their hands touched capsules. Out of one came a little brown fuzz ball with green claws and yellow eyes. The other one released a female girl with elf ears, long navy black hair, navy blue wings, and a yellow skirt and armored chest band for her top instead of her shirt. She held a red staff in her hand with a crystal orb at the end.

"Good work," the Pharaoh told the girl as they admired the monsters that were released.

"You did it. Now we have three more monsters to kick some keister," Mr. Muto cheered.

"Flame Swordsman, do your thing!" Joey yelled happily. His monster launched flames out of his sword, aiming for the skeleton army. He burned down their corpses to ash, leaving nothing but to scatter in the wind.

"Dark Magician Girl, Gandora, your turn!" Caitlin called. Firewing landed beside her as Dark Magician Girl launched multiple beams out of her staff (her famous Dark Burning Attack), and Gandora launched a beam of darkness from his mouth.

"Alright Dark Witch, shed some light on these numbskulls," Tea said, emphasizing her pun. Her witch's staff glowed brightly, and obliterated the rest of the army of skeletons. Everyone returned their monsters, and Yugi swapped back with the Pharaoh to give him rest.

"Let's go!" Yugi yelled back to his friends, who raced off after him.

"Short legs, remember?!" Mr. Muto yelled after the teenagers. After quite a bit of running, they reached a staircase with the temple atop, and raced up.

"Would it…kill them…to install…an escalator?" Tristan asked, panting as he ran up the stairs, Yugi and Caitlin leading the way.

"This place is amazing," Tea said as everyone but Caitlin sat on the ground, catching their breath.

"Yeah…well, it would have…been just as amazing…at the bottom of the hill," Tristan complained.

"Ah. Come on, this was a piece of cake. Compared to what we've been through, it can't get any worse, right?" Joey questioned. At that moment, the ground started shaking. "As usual, we spoke too soon." Out of the ground arose four walls that surrounded the temple, enabling no entrance to what was concealed inside.

"What in the world?" Tristan asked. "How in the world can we get inside now?"

"Come on, the five of us could easily push that door down," Joey said. All five of them go in front on the door, placing their arms on it to push it down.

"On three. Three!" Tristan and Joey said simultaneously. They all pushed hard, until Mr. Muto's back snapped.

"Oye, my back!" he cried out in pain, going down on his knees.

"Not again," Tea complained.

"Ah, whose idea was this?" Joey asked the group, causing Caitlin to roll her eyes. She walked off to investigate the walls.

"Find anything Yugi?" Tea asked her friend.

"No. I've checked all four walls. Any thoughts?" he asked the brunette.

"Yeah, this statue gives me the creeps," Tea retorted, backing up a step.

"Hey, any luck over here?" Tristan asked as he walked over to his two friends.

"Nope, there's not even a crack an ant could slip through," Tea told her friend. Caitlin was still looking at the statues in the four corners, and the one in front of the temple that had been raised when the walls appeared. She rubbed under her eye with one finger, avoiding her scar since it could become irritated easily. As she lingered her finger by it, she recalled how she had even come to acquire it.

_At least I protected him like my family always promised when they knew he would return…_she thought. She looked even more thoughtfully at the statues before the other four teens of their group joined her at the front.

"Maybe we could give this door the old heave ho again," Joey asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Maybe we should give you the old heave ho," Tristan told his friend, earning daggers.

"Stand back. I may have a bad back, but my Summoned Skull sure doesn't," Mr. Muto said, causing everyone to look at him, and the giant skull guardian behind him.

"Way to go Gramps," Yugi cheered. The skull demon raised his hands, a black cloud appearing above his head.

"Summoned Skull, Lighting Strike!" Mr. Muto commanded. The guardian shot lightning beams out of the cloud, right for the door. When the smoke cleared, no change, and Mr. Muto had Summoned Skull retreat away.

"It's still standing," Joey said.

"What? But how? Summoned Skull can blast through anything," Mr. Muto said, stunned.

_There has to be a way around this door, I just need to figure out the answer. But how can I solve the puzzle when I don't even know what the riddle is…_Yugi thought, then gasped as he noticed something peculiar about one of the squares on the picture. Tea caught her friend's anxiety.

"What's up Yugi?" she asked.

"Look. That square tablet is glowing," he told her, pointing at the little lit-up yellow square. He and Tea ran up to it to investigate.

"What did you figure out?" Tristan asked. The one thing that was very peculiar, Caitlin noticed, was that Mr. Muto was standing with his arms crossed, and she felt she had seen that somewhere before. Then, suddenly, the light went out.

"Did you guys see that?" Yugi asked.

"So wait, you think you figured it out?" Caitlin questioned her identical-haired friend.

"I think," he told her, nodding. Joey ran up, and grabbed him by the collar, shaking the boy.

"Well then, spill it," Joey demanded, not noticing that Yugi couldn't talk, the way Joey was holding him. Tea came up from behind, grabbing Joey's arms.

"Drop him Wheeler!" she scolded, and the blonde let go.

"As I was saying, I think the design on that door is the key to getting it open. The outside rectangle is the walls, and the inner one is the fortress," he explained.

"But how does that help?" Tea asked.

"I'm saying that the four little squares in the corners are the four statues we saw," Yugi explained.

"And how about that one?" Joey asked, pointing at the one that was separate from the fortress.

"I looked at that one. Apparently, I have to be the one to mirror it. Only one who can read the language on the tablet the monster has can help unlock the door," Caitlin explained. Tea caught a key phrase in her sentence that Yugi might be trying to explain.

"Wait, so when all five lights glow, we can get in?" she asked. Yugi nodded, and turned to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, do you remember what pose you were standing in a second ago?" he asked. Mr. Muto pondered his thoughts.

"Wait, I was standing with my arms folded, just like this statue," he said. He moved back in front of the one he had looked similar to, and mirrored the pose of crossing his arms. The orb on it's belt flashed, and the yellow square lit up again.

"It worked," Joey said.

"Of course. Whenever someone mimics the pose of the statue, the corresponding light lights up," the tri-colored boy explained.

"Oh, all we have to do is strike a pose like the other three guys, and the door will open," Tea realized. She, Joey, Tristan, and Caitlin went to the statues they were going to mirror.

"Yep, I feel like an idiot," Tea said. Her statue had his arms up, and his legs apart in a fighting stance.

"Good job Tea, another light went on," Yugi called. Caitlin also mimicked the pose of the Crow Goblin monster that was in front of her, and stared at the tablet, repeating the words that it said in her head, knowing that the Crow Goblin statue could read her thoughts to see if she was reading the language correctly.

"Nice going Caitlin, your light went on too," Yugi reported. Caitlin smiled without looking away from the tablet.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" Joey asked, who had the hardest pose to accomplish.

"Anything happening Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Yep, both of your lights are glowing," he called out. Seconds later, the door opened, the ground shaking below Yugi's feet.

"It actually worked," he said to himself, amazed.

_"Well done. Now hurry up and find that casket so we can uncover the pathway home,"_ the Pharaoh told his counterpart.

"Yugi, in order to keep that door open, we need to stay in these positions," Mr. Muto said to his grandson.

"Our fate is in your hands," Tristan said.

"Cuz' we can't move ours," Joey said.

"We believe in you Yugi," Tea told her childhood friend.

"You can do it," Caitlin encouraged.

"Alright, I promise I'm going to find that casket and get us out of this place," Yugi said as he raced inside the temple, reaching the inside within seconds. And sure enough, the casket was in the center of an alter not too far away.

"That must be the alter, but it was way too easy to find," he pondered, taking a step forward. As soon as he did, the floor disappeared beneath him, and he fell quite a distance down. He screamed as he fell, before the Pharaoh took over, flipping in mid-air, landing on his feet, using his hand for balance.

"How the heck can we get out of this hole?" the Pharaoh asked, mentally chuckling at his own joke.

_"I'm sorry. It's my fault we fell. I rushed ahead instead of thinking things through,"_ Yugi apologized. The Pharaoh looked at his with reassurance.

"It's alright," he said, looking around for clues on how to get out back to the casket.

**Back Outside the Temple**

"Ugh…ugh…Help…I'm cramping…Ah!" Joey yelled as he fell over, having been in that uncomfortable position for way too long.

"And I used to think you were such a poser," Tristan said, rubbing his chin with his finger. The door slammed shut, the two boys lights having lost their glow. The statues' eyes began to glow, and they started to move.

"Oh no, they're alive!" Mr. Muto yelled. They all ran back to the front of the temple, Caitlin racing around the Crow Goblin monster to her friends.

"Alright! Loading Capsule! Now fire! I play my Flame Swordsman!" Joey called, summoning his sword weilder.

"I play my Thunderkid!" Tristan called.

"I play my Dark Magician Girl, my Gandora, and my Magician's Valkyria," Caitlin called. She joined with the older of the two mages, and then followed with Dark Magician Girl and Gandora. She now had on black armor with red, pink, and yellow gems adorning her armor. Her staff was navy blue with pink gems, and her headdress was black with a blue gem adjoining it. Her left shoulder guard was shaped and looked like Gandora's head.

"I call my Dark Witch!" Tea shouted, playing her winged female creature.

"And last, but not least, Summoned Skull," Mr. Muto called out. They all faced the monsters they were going to fight, being careful as to how they would defeat the stone creatures.

**Back Inside the Temple**

"Getting out of this hole won't be easy," the Pharaoh said, looking up from where he had fallen. Then, below him, and to the sides, the ground shook. "Uh, and it just got tougher." Sure enough, the walls started closing in on the ex-king. "Yugi, if you have any ideas, now would be the time to speak up."

_"Remember, this is all a game, so we just need to figure out the solution,"_ Yugi said.

"Yes, but how?" the Pharaoh asked his light half. Then, he looked at a capsule on his belt that was flashing.

"Ah, Kuriboh," the Pharaoh said, slightly taken aback.

_"It looks like he wants to get our attention,"_ Yugi told his counterpart. The Pharaoh took out the capsule, and looked at it in deep thought for a few seconds.

"Here goes. Loading capsule," he said, placing the capsule inside the shooter. "Now fire! Kuriboh, come forth!" The small fuzz ball started running from wall to wall, bouncing between them above the Pharaoh and Yugi.

"It seems like he's trying to tell us something, but I don't know what," the king said.

_"Pharaoh, look!"_ Yugi called, pointing upwards.

"Another capsule!" Kuriboh bounced up and down happily beside the Pharaoh. "Do you mean we have to release the monster inside?" he asked the fuzz ball. He continued to squeal happily until he was hit by a wall.

"Kuriboh!" the Pharaoh exclaimed. He backed up towards the non-moving walls, and ran forwards. He jumped as high as he could go, but unfortunately, it wasn't high enough. He was able to hang on by one hand, but not for long.

"Kuiboh! I can't reach the capsule! I need…your…help…," he pleaded. Kuriboh flew forward, and bounced the Pharaoh upwards by hitting his back. They flew up, allowing the Pharaoh to touch the capsule.

"Got it," he said calmly. The egg glowed, and sucked the Pharaoh and Kuriboh inside before the Pharaoh returned him. The king awoke to find himself floating in the air, being held by a familiar purple clad magician with a staff that held a green orb.

"Dark Magician? Is that really you?" he asked. The mage looked out in the distance, toward the sun. "Oh no," the sun's about to set. We have to open that casket," he exclaimed before Yugi caught his attention.

_"Wait, our friends need help!"_ he exclaimed. All three of them looked down. Joey's Baby Dragon just got slammed into one of the walls. Tea's Dark Witch was being squished by another stone monster. Tristan's Thunderkid was being kicked around like a doll. Mr. Muto's Summoned Skull was being punched one too many times, and Caitlin kept getting hit from multiple directions at once, seeing as the Crow Goblin could multiply himself faster that Kuriboh could.

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Yugi asked.

"This just might work," the Pharaoh said, and at that sentence end, Dark Magician raised his staff into the air.

"_GO_ MAGICAL _CROSSROADS_!" both boys screamed. Caitlin and the rest of the gang's monsters from where they were laying were surrounded by red beams of light.

"What's that?" Tristan asked, confused.

"You got me," Joey replied.

"It's Magical Crossroads," Caitlin called.

"That means it's gotta be Yugi guys," Tea said happily.

"By attacking with Magical Crossroads, Dark Magician is now able to eliminate all five monsters that fall within this criss-cross of light," the Pharaoh said to himself. All the stone monsters except for the one that Grandpa was facing were attacked, and crumbled to pieces.

"Summoned Skull, finish him off with Lightning Strike!" he commanded. But just as the skull demon was about to attack, the stone monster collided with him, causing the Summoned Skull to strike the stone monster, along with himself. As he was struck down, Mr. Muto screamed in pain. As soon as the monsters were destroyed, and the gang returned theirs, the walls went down.

"Well, it must have worked. There go the walls," Joey said as he went to aid Mr. Muto. Dark Magician landed back in front, let Yugi down. The tri-colored boy ran inside toward the casket. He put his hands on the casing, and pushed as hard as he could.

"It…won't…budge," he groaned. He pushed harder, and right at the stroke of sunset, he pushed the top of the casket off.

"We did it…and just in time too," Yugi said, looking back outside. At that moment, Caitlin ran inside.

"You all right?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah," he replied. The casket glowed in front of Yugi, causing him to shield his eyes from the glow. When it faded, a golden suit of armor levitated in front of the two teens. Yugi stared in awe at the vest.

"Some kind of armor?" Caitlin asked. Yugi shrugged, then turned to face her, noticing Tea, Tristan, and Joey behind her.

"What happened?" the tri-colored boy asked.

"Gramp's monster got blasted in the last fight," Joey reported.

"Oh no," Yugi said, shocked.

"We've got more important things to worry about, like deciphering this message," Grandpa Muto said. He walked forward, followed by Caitlin to translate the rest.

"Pass through this doorway, and thy journey shall start. Five trials you'll follow to test thy heart," Mr. Muto said.

"But I warn you, this journey is not for the weak. Only a true warrior can unearth what you seek," Caitlin finished. As soon as she finished her sentence, the vest detached itself, and reattached itself to Yugi.

"Dude, what's with the armored vest?" Tristan asked.

"Don't you see? You can't take the trials without wearing this vest," Mr. Muto said.

"This is crazy guys, I'm not a warrior," Yugi retorted.

"Yugi, please. Taking this journey is the only way to get back home," Mr. Muto said.

"He's right Yugi, let's do this," Joey said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not, but what the heck?" Joey asked.

"Oh well, what are you going to do with us anyway?" Caitlin asked her tri-colored identical.

"To tell you the truth, it wouldn't be normal if we weren't on some crazy adventure," Tristan asked.

"Well? Let's do it!" Tea chanted enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Thanks you guys," Yugi said happily.

"And since you're the one with the armor, you go first," Joey said, half hazardly.

"Joey," Tea said, slightly angry with the blonde male. They all walked towards the glowing doorway.

"Whoever designed this game had a thing for walking into bright lights," Joey said as Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Well, you gotta admit, it is dramatic," Tristan said sarcastically as they continued walking, ready for their journey.

**Back Inside the Pyramid**

"It's only a matter of time before the greatest power on earth known to man is mine," a sinister voice said, laughing as he finished his sentence.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter to my story. The next one will be up soon. Please R&R! Happy almost Easter!


	6. Trial One

I want to thank everyone who has read this far. I hope you continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Caitlin (exclude hairstyle), my own deck, and a PS2 copy of Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monster Coliseum.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The tri-colored boy opened his eyes to find himself somewhere that might have looked familiar to his counterpart, excluding a few details.

"How the heck did we get to the desert?" Tea questioned.

"I'm guessing by walking through that door," Caitlin replied. Yugi looked around, confused as to why the doorway had even sent them hear. His grandpa's moan brought him back to his senses.

"Are you alright Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just this old ticker, that's all," he replied, holding his chest.

"Poor Grandpa. That fight wiped him out," Yugi told himself, worried.

"We need to find a spot where Mr. Muto can rest," Tea told the group. Tristan sighed to himself before consulting the brunette.

"Oh yeah, why not just drop him off at the nearest health spa for a seaweed body wrap?" he asked. Tea glared small daggers at her friend, but not threatening.

"Tristan, now is not the time for any of your infamous jokes," Caitlin commented. He turned back to the archeologist in front of him, kneeling down.

"Well, if we want to find out where we are, we can't just stand around here," Joey said. He stood up, racing off in a random direction.

"Joey, come back!" Tea called.

"Eat my dust, hahahhhhhh!" he yelled as he slid down a sand dune.

"Joey, no!" Yugi yelled after the disappearing blonde. Caitlin released her Firewing Pegasus, who used his firepower to shrink his size, and helped Mr. Muto on so he could rest.

"What was that about us eating your dust?" Tristan asked sarcastically as they all looked down the hill where Joey had fallen, seeing the blonde sitting in a big pile of sand.

"Looks like he's the one who bit the dust," Tea finished for her friend.

"No, it's more like I bit the sand," Joey said, spitting sand out of his mouth as his friends slid down the dune to catch up with the blonde duelist. "Hey, look over there," he said, pointing in the direction he had been heading. They all looked in the direction of his finger.

"Looks like some sort of village," Caitlin said as they all mounted Firewing to save time, and flew towards the town. Upon arriving, she returned him to avoid scaring anybody if there were even people here.

"Looks more like a ghost town to me," Tea said.

"Wait, there are people living here," Yugi pointed out. Sure enough, looking at the tents, they could see people peeking out from behind the curtains.

"Yeah, you're right. Hidey-ho neighbor," Joey said, waving to one of the village occupants. He just closed his tent flap, obviously not knowing what to expect of the five travelers.

"I guess this town doesn't have it's own welcoming committee, not that I expected one," Caitlin commented, placing one hand on her hip. A few moments later though, as they were all looking around, a little girl with ling black hair in two ponytails tied with gold bands and a long dirty white dress approached the group of five. She also wore a pentagon necklace that had five purple slots.

"Dude, I think she is it," Tristan whispered to the tri-colored female.

"We've been waiting for you," she spoke, her voice so soft it sounded as nothing more than a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned, confused as to why this girl was being so distant, yet so open and welcoming.

"Follow me and you'll find out," she stated, and walked toward the biggest tent in the compound. The group looked uncertainly at one another, but Caitlin decided to follow the girl, and the rest of the group followed, knowing that if the Egyptian female could trust this little girl, then they could also. After they walked for a few minutes, they arrived at a tent that the girl beckoned them inside. Upon entering, they saw an old man, apparently the village elder, sitting on a pillow, legs crossed. The girl walked over quietly while Yugi and the others waited nearby.

"The visitors are here," she whispered quietly. All the man did was nod, and raised his hands in the air. Flames appeared on his palms, and a few seconds later, they were replaced by a scroll. Once he had it, he gave it to the girl, who went over and handed it to Yugi.

"The elder wants you to have this," she said bluntly. Yugi opened it, so his Grandpa and Caitlin could see it.

"Trial Number One," Mr. Muto read, that being the only part in Egyptian.

"Silence the whisper that rides the desert wind," Caitlin continued, this time, translating it into English from the German language.

"This must be the first test. Is this one of the five challenges that tablet was talking about?" Tea asked the elder, who didn't respond.

"Something tells me the old guy isn't talking," Joey said, staring at the elder with piercing eyes as if that would make him talk.

"Jee whiz Captain Obvious, what gave that away?" Tristan asked sarcastically. Then, a strong wind blew into the tent, sand flying all over the group.

_"Leave this place,"_ they heard a voice say.

"That must be," Yugi started.

"The whisper of the wind," Caitlin finished.

"Any advice before we go out there?" Tea asked.

"Yes. As we have learned from our last visitor, the answer lies in the eye of the storm," the girl said, opening her brown eyes to look into Tea's blue ones.

"Your last visitor? You mean someone was here before us?" Yugi asked.

"Only one other person has come through here, but that was a long time ago," the girl explained.

"I wonder who that was?" Caitlin asked herself. As she was deep in thought, the young girl took off her necklace, walking over to Tea.

"Take this. You'll need it," she said quietly, tying the necklace.

"Thanks. What is it for?" Tea asked the girl as she looked at the necklace.

"You'll learn when the time is right," she replied before looking back out into the desert sand. "Good luck." And with that, the gang stepped back out into the desert sand outside the tent. The sand immediately blew into their eyes, everyone trying their best to see in this storm.

"Man, this sand is insane!" Joey yelled. He turned back around to face the tents had been, but was too shocked to speak.

"Whoa! The tents are gone!" Caitlin screamed, her throat already sore from yelling above the force and sound of the wind. Then, just as she finished, a gigantic worm popped out of the sand from behind them.

"It's a Medusa Worm," Mr. Muto said, the color of the worm terrorizing whoever looked at him.

"Grandpa, go somewhere safe while we figure this one out," Yugi told the archeologist.

"Be careful Yugi," he said as he jogged off. As he did, Yugi and the Pharaoh once again switched places.

"Ready?" he called out.

"Load capsule!" they called in response.

"Dark Magician, come forth!" the Pharaoh said.

"Magician's Valkyria and Gandora, let's go," Caitlin called, fusing her two monsters with herself. Her armor was as black as a starless night, and her staff was black with red gems. A yellow gem held her headdress together, and her arm guards and leg guards were also black with red gems on all four of them.

"I play Baby Dragon!" "I call Dark Witch!" "I play Thunderkid!" all the teens called out, playing their respective monsters.

"Flame Swordsman, attack!" Joey called. His swordsman jumped forward to slice the deadly worm, who in response, just dove into the sand. "Aw man, my Flame Swordsman struck out," he said nonchalantly.

"That worm has a strong advantage. We're fighting in its natural habitat. Stay alert. It could be near," the king whispered. From out of nowhere, Caitlin flew and grabbed the king while the other monsters picked up their masters as well, Dark Magician flying next to Caitlin.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked, confused. At that second, the worm shot out of the sand, and Dark Magician blasted it away with a command from the Pharaoh as they landed nearby.

"Nice job," Tristan cheered, holding up a fist in victory.

"That means we cleared the challenge, right Yuge?" Joey asked. When he got no response from the tri-colored ancient spirit, he turned to look at him with confusion.

"Right Yuge?" Tea asked again. This time, when she looked, both Caitlin and the Pharaoh had the same look of anxiety on their faces.

"Wrong," Caitlin said, staring out into the desert where the Medusa Worm had been a few seconds ago.

"Listen," the Pharaoh continued. The desert wind blew past again, blowing sand all over the group.

_"Leave this place! Leave this place!"_ the voice yelled. Then, from the ground, they heard a roar.

"That doesn't sound good," Tristan said as a worried look crossed the Pharaoh's face. Seconds later, six more Medusa Worms popped out of the sand.

"Told ya!" the brunette boy yelled as he watched the worms open their mouths.

"Load capsule! Fire! I play my Dark Magician Girl!" Caitlin yelled. Her mage appeared next to the tri-colored girl, and they both hovered in front of the group. The worms fired substances out of their mouths right at the gang.

"Worm juice!" Joey yelled as they all ran separate directions. Caitlin and Dark Magician Girl flew up, avoiding the worms while striking them from the air, successfully destroying two of them.

"Dark Witch, behind you!" Tea yelled as her monster turned and blasted a worm while Yugi blasted another one as well. The sand got heavier in their eyes, making it harder to see.

"Man, the storm is getting worse!" Tristan yelled, cupping his mouth.

"No kidding!" Caitlin yelled, almost having to scream her throat out in an effort to make herself heard above the wind.

"Man, I can't even tell where anything is," Joey yelled. Then, as he backed a step, he hit something. He turned, and saw a worm. "Flame Swordsman, help!" he yelled. His monster struck down the worm while Caitlin and Dark Magician Girl searched for their friends through the air.

"Man, any monsters out there?" Tristan called angrily. Then, he heard a roar behind him.

"Thunderkid, attack!" he yelled. His lizard jolted an attack forward. Joey also heard a roar behind him.

"I hear ya, you freak!" he called. He fired an attack, and at the same moment, Tristan's attack struck him, while the fire struck Tristan's lizard.

"Tristan, what's the deal?" Joey yelled as he held his chest in pain.

"I thought you were the enemy," Tristan moaned as he held his back.

"I would appreciate it if none of you would mistake me for a worm," Tea called out, her Dark Witch nearby.

"Everyone, listen to me! Hold your fire until the storm lets up, or we'll destroy each other!" the Pharaoh yelled. Caitlin stood next to the tri-colored teen, her other monster nearby. Then, more Medusa Worms popped up, and blasted more juice out of their mouths, landing attacks on Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Caitlin.

"Ah, I've been slobbered on," Joey told himself, disgusted.

"Eww!" Tea yelled as her wrist was hit, Tristan was hit in the side, and Caitlin was hit in the leg like Joey.

_"Give up Pharaoh?"_ the voice asked the ex-king. He looked around, not being able to see anybody. He could only see Dark Magician, and Caitlin's Dark Magician Girl.

"Not only can I not see my monsters, I can barely see my friends," he said. A Medusa Worm shot out behind him, and right before it attacked, Dark Magician grabbed the Pharaoh's waist and flew upwards, and Dark Magician Girl blasted away the worm before following.

"_Behold my king, the source of the storm,"_ Dark Magician told the tri-colored male. They all looked to their right, seeing the cause.

"It's a tornado," he realized.

"_That's it. Remember what that little girl said? We need to get to the center of that tornado to win this challenge,"_ Yugi called over the mind link.

"Let's try it then. Dark Magician, let's go," the Pharaoh told the mages. They flew down, and the first sight Yugi saw was the Flame Swordsman being encased in stone, along with Caitlin nearby.

"We've got to win this challenge before everybody turns to stone," the king told himself. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl got ready to fight to protect the ex-king. More Medusa Worms came, going straight for the trio.

"Dark Magic Attack!" the king called. As his mage attacked, Dark Magician Girl attacked with her Dark Burning Attack also.

"Good work, but I can't afford to lose you, so Dark Magician, return to me," the king said, returning his mage. DMG stood nearby at the ready.

"But now which way do we head? And how can we hold off all those worms?" he questioned himself.

_"Pharaoh, do you suppose we could just run straight through it?"_ Yugi asked.

"But how do we know that we won't get attacked by those worms? Even with Caitlin's monster helping us, it won't take long for her to be defeated," the king told his lighter half.

"_We just have to have faith in the heart of the cards, uh…er, the heart of the capsules I mean. I know it's risky but what other choice do we have?"_ he asked.

"So by doing that, we hope that by some strange miracle, we won't get hit?" the king asked.

"_Yeah, and Dark Magician Girl is here to help, so, even though it's risky, why not?"_ Yugi asked. The Pharaoh pondered his thoughts, and then nodded. Dark Magician Girl also nodded at him, and began flying in circles to form a seal that could not be penetrated. The Medusa Worms kept firing to more than just damage, and though the Pharaoh was safe, a blast hit near him, flinging him into a dune. The Dark Magician Girl destroyed the rest of the worms, while the Pharaoh got closer and closer.

"Yugi, I see something!" he yelled, seeing a shape in the sand. "Come on, just a little closer." But the effort was too much. He collapsed from fatigue, blacking out.

**In Suspended State**

_"He who is the next chosen one,"_ a voice said. The Pharaoh's eyes snapped open, revealing a man in his sight. He couldn't see much, but he was wearing a cape, a mask, and some weird ancient helmet and clothing. "_The secret to beating this trial lies within the sacred armor you now weild."_

"Who goes there? Are you the whispering voice?" the Pharaoh asked.

"_I am the overseer of the challenges,"_ he replied.

"Then tell me what to do. I need help. Please sir," the Pharaoh pleaded. Then, his puzzle glowed as he began to wake up, but he did catch the last sentence.

"_Merge with your most trusted creature to become the Dark Warrior,"_ he instructed as Yugi fully awoke, and stood up. He found Dark Magician Girl was gone, but refocused himself immediately.

_If my instincts are correct, then I know what I need to do…_he thought. "Loading capsule! Now fire! Dark Magician, show yourself!" he called out, his purple mage once again appearing on the field. "Join with me to become one!" he called as the Udjat Eye symbol appeared on his forehead. His armor emitted a glow that enveloped the mage. "Activate Duel Armor!" The mage was sucked into the suit, and like Caitlin, Yugi absorbed the mage's power. He now had sharp purple arm, shoulder, and leg guards. He had four purple wings on his back, and he had on black gloves with white gems in the middle. He also had a purple staff with two ends, one with an orb partially exposed, and the other one, not at all. He grew a purple brow band that covered his forehead, and the Millennium Puzzle was attached to his chest inside the suit.

"Now it's time to silence that evil voice," he threatened.

_"You'll never find me. Ahahaha,"_ the voice laughed.

"Here goes," the Pharaoh told himself reassuringly as he flapped his wings to gain ground, He destroyed every worm on the way.

"All right Yugi, the time has come," the king said.

"_Right! Then let's go into the eye of the storm,"_ Yugi said as he, the Pharaoh, and even Dark Magician nodded. He flew faster, and eventually broke through the tornado wall. He looked up, and saw a pale witch with a black cloak, green hair, and a red-rimmed hat sitting on a broom.

"So you're the whispering voice. Very well then, prepare to be silenced," the Pharaoh warned her as he flew up at her.

_"Demons, strike him down,"_ she demanded, summoning sand demons. He defeated every one of them, and kept on coming. She raised her hand, launching a giant sand version at the king, trapping him. She laughed, until he broke through by spinning his staff.

"Never again shall you utter a sound. Farewell," he said, obliterating her from the game with one attack. The tornado disappeared, and the teens were returned to normal, including Caitlin.

"Ah, I'm glad that's over, cause' stone was not a good look for me," Tea said as the gray color disappeared.

"Well, it's good to see everyone is okay," Solomon said as he walked up to the group.

"Now all I need is the feeling back in my leg," Tristan said.

"And my blood circulating again," Caitlin said, trying to get it to unclog from near her scarred eye. That's when Tea noticed someone was missing.

"Hey guys, anyone see Yugi?" she asked. They all looked around, until Joey spotted him standing on top of a sand dune. They were temporarily stunned when they saw him in his purple armor.

"Whoa. Nice getto," Joey said as they all walked up.

"Yeah man, how did you get those threads?" Tristan asked, remembering he had wanted to ask Caitlin the same thing, but she told them first, and he was pretty sure that they could both do the same thing.

"I merged with Dark Magician," the Pharaoh said, looking at his black glove.

"How did you figure out how to do that?" Joey asked.

"I was guided by a man wearing a mask. At least, I'm almost certain he was there with me," the king replied.

"Knowing this place, I'm sure he was," Tea retorted.

"So do ya' think this masked man of yours has some cool armor for me?" Joey asked. Seconds later, the armor disappeared from Yugi, and he collapsed.

"Yugi!" Tea called as they raced up to him. She propped the tri-colored male up, and Caitlin felt his forehead.

"He's hot. He's probably just exhausted though. He did save all our asses just now," she said.

**Mind Link**

"_Caitlin's right. Why don't you get some rest and let me take over?"_ Yugi asked.

"Thank you Yugi," the Pharaoh replied weakly before they swapped. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see his friends around him.

"Wow. I guess I didn't realize it at first, but I guess that battle really took its toll on me guys," Yugi said. He tried to stand, Caitlin helping him to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulder so she could give him support. Then, a big doorway appeared in front of the group, and one of the slots on Tea's pendant lit up.

"Hey guys, check it out," she said quietly.

"I understand," Caitlin said as she looked from the doorway to the tablet.

"What?" Tristan questioned.

"You know how we have to face five trials? Well, that is how many slots there are on that pendant. And when we complete the challenge, that slot glows, and a doorway appears," she said.

"That would explain why the pendant around my neck started glowing," Tea reprimanded.

"True," Caitlin said.

"Alright then guys. Time to move on to Level 2," Yugi said confidently as they all walked into the glowing doorway to their next trial.

* * *

Next chapter update soon! No flames! Please R&R! Thank you so much!


	7. Trial Two

Here is the next chapter and let's just say I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything in this story except for Caitlin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ah. Someone want to tell me why the sun is burning a hole right through my face?" Joey asked, holding up an arm to block the sun from his face. Caitlin released her Gandora to try and shield them from the sun the best she could.

"Thanks," Tea told her friend, who smiled.

"It looks like we've been transported to some sort of floating island," Yugi told the group.

"Yeah, above the clouds at that," Caitlin commented, looking off the edge.

"But why exactly are we here?" Tristan asked.

"And what kind of challenge do you think we even need to complete up here?" Solomon asked. Then, Tea's shout jarred them back to the present, turning around to see Yugi collapse to his knees.

"Yugi!" she shouted, running to the tri-colored male. Caitlin followed hot on her heels, the three males behind her.

"Are you alright man?" Joey asked.

"He needs a doctor!" the archeologist exclaimed.

"We have something better than a doctor," Caitlin added.

"We do?" Tristan asked.

"Of course," Tea said as Caitlin hoisted the boy onto her back, and they all went inside a nearby cave. Tea released her Happy Lover, who used his Heart Beam on the passed out duelist.

"Please let this work," Tea pleaded. As the heart disappeared, she and her monster looked at Yugi with worry.

"You had to have felt something right pal?" Joey asked, propping the boy up better.

"As a matter of fact, I feel like a new man. Thanks Tea. Aside from the throbbing muscles and migraine headache, I think I'm cured," Yugi said as he sat up with difficulty.

"I don't care what you say, you're resting," Tea said as Caitlin looked around like she expected something before walking outside, after handing Mr. Muto the small sweater she had around her waist.

"I appreciate the concern, but believe me, I know when I need to take it easy, and now is not the time. Now let's gooooh," he said as he passed out again, falling limply into Joey's arms.

"Yugi!" Tea called as she leaned forward. Yugi was breathing very heavily, and Caitlin walked in soon after.

"Poor guy is sleeping like a baby," Tristan commented.

"I can't say that I blame him. He singlehandedly cleared the last level, plus I have a feeling that armor takes more of a toll on his body than we first realized," Mr. Muto said as he crossed his arms after placing his jacket and Caitlin's on Yugi's limp form.

"Then I say this is our chance to pay Yugi back," Joey confirmed.

"Joey," Tea began, but was cut off as Joey held up a hand.

"No buts. We can't afford to waste any more time," the blonde continued.

"Agreed," Caitlin told the group.

"Same here. Yugi sits this one out," Tristan said. Caitlin then pulled out something from her belt after the four of them went outside to think better.

"Here," she said, handing the scroll to Mr. Muto.

"The Trial of Light and Shadow. Once a day the unbreakable stone appears in the valley of light," Mr. Muto read.

"To achieve the impossible, fight with a power that's greater than physical might," Caitlin translated.

"Caitlin, what language is that?" Joey asked, looking at the strange symbols.

"Spanish retard. They're not symbols," she told the blonde duelist.

"What do you think that means?" Tristan asked.

"Well, maybe we have to find some valley that holds the stone in it," Caitlin told them, emphasizing her point slowly so Tristan could understand. He glared at her playfully before they turned back to Mr. Muto.

"Well, then, let's start our search," Joey said enthusiastically.

"Right," Caitlin and Tristan said together as Mr. Muto smiled. Tea just looked back at the cave with worry where her childhood friend was.

"Tea?" Joey asked, jarring the brunette out of her thoughts. "You're worried about Yugi, aren't you?" Tea looked at the blonde with surprise.

"Tea, why don't you stay here with Yugi and watch him while we figure out this riddle?" Caitlin suggested. Tea's shocked face grew bigger.

"Uh, are you sure?" she asked. The two males and the black-haired female nodded. "Good luck," she continued.

"Please, with me leading this team, we don't need luck," Joey cheered.

"No, we need prayers and plenty of them," Mr. Muto said sarcastically.

"Let's do this," Tristan said positively, smiling as he walked away, followed by the other three.

"Gentlemen, start your engines," Joey said, trying to be funny. Caitlin rolled her eyes at the blonde as she followed, determined looks on all of their faces. Meanwhile, Tea walked back inside to Yugi, who was still taking in deep breaths. She kneeled by his side, taking his hand in hers, looking at him with worried eyes as she picked up his limp hand.

_Please be okay…_she thought.

**At A Canyon**

"Think this is the valley?" Joey asked.

"It's the only one around on the whole island," Caitlin commented, looking down into the valley.

"Hello?" Joey called, his voice echoing through the walls. "You hear that guys? There's someone down there," he said worriedly.

"Dude, that was you," Tristan told his friends, earning a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," Joey emphasized.

"That's the problem. We're right here when we should be down there," Mr. Muto told the three teenagers.

"I'm on it," Caitlin said, releasing Valkyria, fusing with her mage. She blasted a pile of rock, and then lifted one up that looked like it could hold people on it without crumbling. "Get on." They hesitated, but eventually stepped onto the rock, and Caitlin slowly flew down into the canyon, holding them securely. They reached the bottom quickly, Joey and Tristan's eyes almost bugging out of their heads.

"Let me guess. Picture of calm, right?" Caitlin asked, laughing. Joey and Tristan let go of each other, since they had been hugging each other, and they stepped off the rock.

"You call this the valley of light?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"I agree. That riddle said this was the valley of light, and this place is so dark I can barely see two feet in front of me," Joey said as he put his arm over his eyes to try and see better. Then, sunlight poured into the valley, blinding everybody inside it.

"Once again, you stand corrected," Tristan told his friend.

"This is starting to make sense," Mr. Muto said.

"How so?" Joey questioned, his blonde hair flapping as he turned to the archeologist.

"Oh yeah, I think I get it. This becomes the valley of light once a day, because the sun is out once a day," Caitlin said.

"So then where is this unbreakable stone of light then?" Tristan asked.

"It's right there," Joey said, pointing. Sure enough, on top of a small alter was a black/gray colored stone. They all walked toward it to take a closer look.

"So I wonder how we can go about breaking it," Tristan said as he placed a hand on it.

"Uh, guys, we've got company," Joey said panicking. They all turned around, and saw some kind of monster jump down from a wall. He was made of blue glass with a green gem in the center of his stomach. He also had a red diamond that connected the top and lower half of his body. Caitlin recognized it immediately as a Prisman monster.

"Load capsule! Now fire!" both boys shouted, summoning their Flame Swordsman and their Thunder Kid monsters.

"Flame Swordsman, Thunder Kid, attack!" they called. They shot their attacks at the glass monster, and hit him dead on. Caitlin followed with her Mystic Scepter Blast attack, damaging him even more.

"Alright Flame Swordsman, time to finish this off! Dadadadaaaa! Charge!" Joey yelled as he ran forward with his monster.

"Joey, no, come back!" Caitlin and Tristan yelled.

"Aw relax. Now, finish him off with Flame Strike!" the blonde called.

"Kinda hard to do with you in the way," Tristan called to him.

"Good point," Joey said, sweat dropping. Flame Swordsman was standing a distance away, looking at his master with confusion. Caitlin's forehead met her palm as she sighed deeply, holding her staff at the ready at the same time.

"Only you could screw this up. Come on, he's made of glass," Tristan said. The monster lunged at Joey, who punched him in the jaw, before running back to the stone.

"What was that supposed to do?" Tristan questioned as Caitlin landed nearby.

"I weakened him," Joey insisted.

"Step aside and let a real man show you how it's done," Tristan said, stepping forward.

"Aw no you don't, this guy is mine," Joey told his friend.

"We've already seen what you can do," Tristan retorted.

"Oh, so I do all the work and then you step in and steal the glory?" Joey asked with anger. All the while, Mr. Muto and Caitlin got angrier. The mage wielder ran up and banged their heads together before they killed each other.

"You're on the same team! Now start acting like it!" Mr. Muto scolded.

"Right!" both boys said together as Caitlin joined their monsters to attack.

"On three?" Tristan asked as Joey nodded. They both shouted three, but as their monsters charged forward, the sunlight blinded them all again, including Caitlin.

"Ah, the sun," Joey said faintly.

"It must be directly overhead," Mr. Muto concluded. Then, suddenly, he noticed that the Prisman raised its arms, and the green gem it had on its stomach lit up, and fired a white beam right at the group. Caitlin flew in front of Flame Swordsman and Thunder Kid, and activated her Magic Cylinder, but since the sun blinded her, she had to fire the attack back straight out of the valley.

"I should have guessed this," Mr. Muto said.

"Guessed what?" Joey asked as they dodged yet another attack from the monster. They went to hide behind some rocks, and Caitlin flew in the air to try and distract the monster.

"That creature is able to absorb the sun's light, and then focus it into a laser beam. And remember, this island is floating above the clouds, so the rays are extremely powerful up here," the archeologist said.

"Now what do we do?" Joey asked.

"Scream for Yugi?" Tristan replied as he sweat dropped. At that moment, the monster fired beams everywhere at once, nailing the rocks they were hiding behind. He then turned to Caitlin, firing multiple beams, eventually hitting the Egyptian female, making her fly backwards into a wall, and having her fall 50 feet to the ground.

"Caitlin!" Tristan yelled. The monster began firing again, hitting the rock where Mr. Muto was hiding behind.

"Watch out!" Joey yelled as his Flame Swordsman charged forward again. The Prisman fired, and the Flame Swordsman stopped running to block the attack.

"Thunder Kid, attack!" Tristan yelled, temporarily distracting the monster, who had been heading for Caitlin.

"Tristan, why don't you and your little shock job work on cracking open that stone and let me deal with old glass face?" Joey asked as he helped Mr. Muto get away from the monster.

"You can't fight that thing all by yourself," Tristan warned. The monster fired at him, and he ducked, grabbing his lizard on the way. He leaned back up to look at the stone. "That was close. One more second and that monster would have put a hole in me instead of that stone." Then, he realized what he said. "Wait a second, he put a hole in the stone…" Joey and Mr. Muto were running away from the blasts of light that were chasing them down.

"Watch out!" Caitlin yelled as a beam was about to hit Mr. Muto and Joey dead on. "Go Spellbinding Circle!" she yelled, dragging the attack towards her again, away from the two males. She couldn't fly away since her wing had been damaged, so she took the attack.

"CAITLIN!" both males yelled.

"Hey, chandelier boy!" Tristan called. The monster looked at him with confusion, like _Do you want to get killed?..._ "Let's see how good your aim is." The Prisman fired, and missed. "Is that all?" Tristan asked as he and his lizard taunted the monster, who got angrier. He fired again, and they still dodged.

"That doesn't exactly look productive Tristan," Joey called.

"I hear your Grandma is a china cabinet," Tristan called. The Prisman then really got pissed off, and fired more. Then, from where she was laying down, still in her armor, she silently called forth two monsters.

"Pegasus, go get Tea and Yugi and give them a ride down when he wakes up," Caitlin told her horse. He neighed quietly, and flew away back toward the cave. She then turned toward her mage. "Dark Magician Girl, go help Joey and Tristan," she said. The mage nodded no. "Please, do it." The mage still didn't listen. Instead, she bent over to Caitlin's injured wing, and held her staff above it. She activated her magic, and healed the torn wound. Caitlin looked up gratefully at her mage. "Thanks," she whispered. They both stood up, and flew back over to assist Tristan since Caitlin had caught on to what he was trying to do with the stone and the monster.

**Back at the Cave**

_Yugi's Dream:_

The tri-colored ancient spirit in control of the body was running down a stone alley with the huge monster chasing him, his eyes radiating the glow that he was ready to kill. As he arrived near the end, he noticed the Dark Magician, and the mage immediately fused with the teen. But as he turned to fight the monster, the armor cracked, and broke off. He screamed in pain as it faded away…

_End Dream_

"No!" he yelled as he shot awake. He looked around, seeing that everyone was gone. He stood up with difficulty, and walked outside. Meanwhile, Tea was soaking a small cloth with some water, thinking Yugi was still unconscious. She looked up, and saw something dreadful.

"That's not good. Those guys left in such a rush, they forgot to take the instructions," she told herself.

"What instructions?" she heard a voice say behind her say. She looked behind her to see Yugi standing up.

"You're awake. I guess all you needed was some rest," Tea said silently.

"Yep," he replied bluntly.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Tea said happily.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Yugi questioned.

"They went to try and solve the next riddle," Tea told him.

"What do they have to do?" the tri-colored teen asked.

"This," was her only word answer. Yugi opened the scroll to look at it more carefully.

"Any idea what it says?" Tea questioned.

"Not a word. But I know somebody who does," the teen said as he swapped places with the now fully rested 5,000 year old spirit.

"The Trial of Light and Shadow. Once a day, the unbreakable stone appears in the valley of light," he began, but was stumped by the Spanish words.

"I think Caitlin said it went 'To achieve the impossible, fight with a power that's greater than physical might'," Tea finished.

_"So any idea what that means Pharaoh?"_ Yugi asked.

"This is only half of the riddle," the Pharaoh replied mentally. Yugi gasped inwardly. "It's called the Trial of Light and Shadow, yet this message speaks only of light."

_"Yeah,"_ Yugi replied, taking it into thought where the other half could be.

"The second part of the riddle must be hidden somewhere on this page," the Pharaoh told the brunette girl, who lifted her arm to shield herself from the heat of the sun.

"Let's think about this in the shade before I pass out," she reprimanded.

"Ah, Tea, you're a genius, you've solved it," the Pharaoh exclaimed as Yugi smiled.

"Thanks, but remind me how I did it?" Tea asked as she followed the Pharaoh inside the cave. "All I did was complain about the heat."

"That's not all you did," the Pharaoh told her. The symbols on the scroll then changed their order, and shape. "You suggested we read this in the shade, which revealed the missing piece."

"Oh yeah, the symbols changed," Tea said, slightly in shock.

"Yes, out in the sun, it only revealed the message of light, but when exposed to the darkness, it revealed the message of the shadows," the Pharaoh explained.

"So what does it say?" Tea asked. The Pharaoh turned to look at the scroll, and then, his calm face turned to panic.

"Oh no. Our friends may be in trouble," he realized. "We have to get down to that valley," he said as they raced outside.

"But how?" Tea asked. Not two seconds later, a powerful wind whipped past the teens, and as they looked up, they saw a familiar monster.

"Firewing Pegasus," the Pharaoh said as he watched the mighty horse land.

"Caitlin would only send him if there was trouble," Tea realized.

"Well then, let's hurry," the Pharaoh said as they hopped on the horse, who flapped his wings and flew back towards the valley.

**Back In the Valley**

"AH!" Tristan screamed as the Prisman shot the Thunder Kid on his back. Caitlin directed the next attack to where she was floating near the stone, followed by her female mage.

"Tristan!" Joey called, wanting to go help his friend.

"Stay back," the brunette male warned.

"Why?" Joey questioned.

"We've almost got it," Caitlin replied in place of Tristan.

"You're both delirious," Joey told them. Caitlin called her mage to her side, and let Tristan boss Joey around instead.

"Listen man, I need you to do me a favor. Take your index finger and put it below your eye," Tristan instructed.

"Like this?" Joey asked as he did just that.

"Good, now pull down," Tristan continued.

"Yeah, now what? Huh?" Joey asked. He saw the Prisman looking at him.

"Good job. You're officially a distraction," Tristan said as the Prisman got pissed off again.

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" Joey asked as he screamed and dodged the attacks of the glass monster.

"That's great man. You just keep doing what you are doing. As for us old pal, let's finish what we started!" Tristan shouted above the noise. His lizard monster fired an attack at the hole they had made in the stone thanks to the Prisman, and Caitlin and Dark Magician Girl fired at the ones they had created. The stone cracked, and fell apart.

"Great job!" Mr. Muto yelled. The Prisman looked shocked.

"Nice one Tristan," Joey cheered.

"Thanks man. I knew if I could get that walking science experiment to put some holes in that stone, my Thunder Kid and I could easily handle the rest," Tristan said. Caitlin didn't make any kind of move that showed that she wanted credit, but Tristan did look at her apologetically.

"It's fine," Caitlin said quietly.

"Brilliant," Mr. Muto said as he cheered Tristan's performance.

"Hey, thanks, and don't forget talented and charming," the brunette said as Caitlin pretended to gag before she returned Dark Magician Girl to let her have some rest.

"And not to mention funny, but hey, looks aren't everything right?" Joey asked as Caitlin started cracking up, holding her sides to keep them from exploding.

"Watch it Wheeler!" Tristan threatened as Joey laughed. They then looked over at the Prisman monster, who was stomping his feet angrily.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later. Looks like our friend's got his glass undies in a bunch," Joey said sarcastically. The Prisman monster began firing angrily at the boys, who picked up the stone along with Thunder Kid and ran towards the monster, using the stone for a shield. "Wow, two good ideas in one day, that's a new personal record for you. Now Flame Swordsman, sick em'!" Joey yelled. His sword monster jumped out from behind the stone, and he blasted the Prisman monster to bits with Caitlin's assistance.

"You did it!" Mr. Muto exclaimed happily. But as they cheered that they won, the rocks crumbled again, and this time, when the smoke cleared, they could see the outline of a new monster. It wore black armor, with yellow amulets on the neck and shoulder intersection, and instead of hands, he had two long blades. Caitlin froze in place, then held her staff out in front of her, pointing it towards the monster.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"That monster is dangerous. It's a…" she started, but couldn't finish.

**Walking Down The Side of The Valley**

"According to the second part of that riddle, once the creature of light is destroyed, a new, more dangerous monster is born," the Pharaoh said as he and Tea inched along a thin pathway of rock. Pegasus had been too big to even fit in the canyon, much less with people on his back, so he stayed above the wall.

"We have to get to everyone before that happens," Tea told herself. But as they reached the bottom, they noticed the awful truth.

"Too late," the king said. They tried to walk down faster, intent on reaching their friends.

**Back In the Valley Fighting**

"Flame Swordsman, attack!" Joey yelled. His monster charged forward, but the demon deflected it.

"Joey, back off, now!" Caitlin yelled.

"Why?" Joey asked as Tristan prepared to strike.

"Aw, forget it! That Skull Guardian will beat you anyway!" she yelled. The monster swung his blade hands, and Caitlin flew and pushed the Flame Swordsman out of the way. She was struck by the Black Whirlwind attack, and she fell flat on her stomach, paralyzed by the attack.

"Caitlin!" Tristan yelled as his Thunder Kid tried to hit the Skull Guardian. He merely held up his hands, blocking the attack, and swung again, striking both the Flame Swordsman and Celtic Guardian with his attack. Joey and Tristan screamed as the pain hit them full on, while Caitlin flew into the way again, using her staff like a sword to combat the monster. He flung her to one side, and then swung, a sand wave headed right for the other group of four.

"Run! It can't be stopped by our capsule monsters!" Mr. Muto yelled as they ran.

"Look, they're under attack," Tea exclaimed quietly.

"Loading capsule! Now come forth, Dark Magician!" the Pharaoh commanded, his purple clad magician appearing in front of him as Caitlin struggled to get up. "Activate Duel Armor!"

"Ah, hold on, it's too dangerous!" Tea yelled as she watched the brave ancient spirit fuse with his favorite monster. When he had finished, he flew forward, slicing apart the sand wave with his staff.

"Ah, Yugi!" Joey and Tristan yelled at the same time. They saw the brave pharaoh have his staff in his right hand, his left hand with the capsule shooter held in front of his chest like a shield. Caitlin soon got up, and flew to his side. The Skull Guardian faced both of the magicians with his blades at the ready.

"Let the final phase of this trial begin!" the Pharaoh yelled. He and Caitlin charged forward, both ready to kill the monster. He swung his blades, one for each teen, who each blocked it with their capsule shooters. They flung him backward, and behind him, a golden light appeared from the pile of stone.

"Flame Swordsman, end this!" Joey commanded.

"Thunder Kid, you too!" Tristan yelled. Both of them charged forward.

"Wait!" the Pharaoh yelled, blocking Joey's attack with his capsule shooter. Caitlin caught on, since she also figured it out, and swung her staff to block the electric attack of Tristan's monster.

"Huh?" Joey questioned, perplexed.

"Why did he stop it?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, don't we have to beat that monster to win the challenge?" Tea asked.

"No. See for yourselves," the Pharaoh said.

"A golden chest?" Mr. Muto asked as the Flame Swordsman backed off, and the Pharaoh and Caitlin each detached their armor.

"The second part of that riddle explains it. We've already passed," he told them.

"There was more?" Mr. Muto questioned.

"Yes. The part you read only described the message of light, but when exposed to the darkness, the rest of the message was revealed, and this final piece was needed in order to complete the challenge. The riddle continues as follows: 'When light is extinguished, the night is born, for a creature of darkness it brings, but only the righteous and peaceful shall pass and receive the endowment of wings,'" the Pharaoh explained. He opened the chest to reveal sets of wings for everybody in the group.

"I did think there was something funny about that riddle. The title says it all, The Trial of Light and Shadow. It does make sense of how we did not expect to see the Skull Guardian when it appeared after we defeated the Prisman monster," Caitlin realized as she looked at the wings in the chest.

"Right. And once the chest appeared, the creature was no longer a threat, so I stopped Joey's attack, thus proving we were righteous and peaceful," the Pharaoh finished.

"A wise choice," a voice said from behind them.

"Who's there?" the Pharaoh called out, seeing if anybody would respond.

"This trial was a test of your character. Had you gone on to defeat the monster, you would have failed," he said. The man was wearing

"Who exactly are you?" the Pharaoh asked as Caitlin eyed the man suspiciously.

_Why do I get this feeling? And why does my Millennium Necklace give off this aura about him?.._she pondered.

"My name is of no consequence Pharaoh. But I will tell you, I am the one to oversee these trails. Congratulations. You have completed level two," the man said.

"He's right guys. The second piece of the amulet lit up," Tea told them.

"Three trials remain, and the most difficult challenge is yet to come," the man said as he walked away.

"Wait," the Pharaoh called, his voice holding the man back.

"You have a question?" the man asked.

"Yes. What will happen if we fail?" the tri-colored spirit asked.

"You will all be trapped here until the next warrior arrives," he told them.

"And if we pass these five trials, what will happen then?" was the second part of his question.

"You will have proven yourself a true king, and the power you deserve shall be yours," the man said as he continued to walk away.

"Wait, but I don't want any power," the Pharaoh called as the man disappeared into the shadows.

"There are those that do, and you must claim this power before anyone else does," he said. The Pharaoh looked at him uncertainly, but in the end, they all ventured out of the cave, each person taking a pair of wings.

"Well, I guess we earned our wings. So where are we off to next guys?" Joey asked.

"I'm assuming that big doorway in the sky?" Tea asked sarcastically.

"Sounds about right. You birdies ready to leave the nest?" Joey asked the group.

"Yugi, you sure you have the energy to do this?" Tea asked, concerned for her childhood friend.

"I've never felt better," he replied.

"I must say, I wish I had half the gusto you kids have," Mr. Muto told them.

"Hey man, I'm sorry we had to rely on you again like always. And you too Caitlin. You're both always putting your lives on the line for us. I thought for once we could handle this one on our own, but I guess in the end we're helpless without you," Tristan told his friend, sadness in his voice and expression.

"What, are you nuts? That was a total group effort back there. Did you forget those awesome ideas you came up with? Tell him Yugi," Joey told the group.

"Yep. We're a team guys," the tri-colored boy said.

"Right," Mr. Muto said, smiling at everyone.

"All for one," Joey began as they all jumped and flew towards the door, "And one for all!"

* * *

No flames please! Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Next one will come up soon!


	8. Trial Three

Hey. Here is Trial Number 3. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own one single thing except Caitlin.

**Chapter 8**

"First we get stranded in a desert, then we get trapped on a floating island, and now we get dumped in some prehistoric lava-covered wasteland?" Tristan questioned himself. Seconds later, Joey and Mr. Mutou grabbed him arms as he began to slip after a rock crumbled beneath his foot.

"Tristan! How about paying attention instead of complaining?" Joey asked the latter sarcastically.

"Joey's right. Now watch me and do what I do," the older man said. But not seconds later, a rock crumbled under his foot, and Caitlin launched forward to grab his arms.

"Grandpa! Hang on!" Yugi yelled as he and Tea raced up to the group.

"Yuge, help me out here," Joey called as he began to pull up the brunette male, along with the archeologist.

"Ah, I need a vacation," Mr. Mutou said as Tea and Caitlin finally helped him up to the ledge, Tristan catching his breath nearby.

"This was supposed to be a vacation, not some twisted life-threatening game. I want out," Tea complained as she looked around her.

"We all do, but the only way to do that is to pass these five tests," Yugi reminded the group.

"Right, so leave this one to me gang," Joey said confidently as Yugi stared at the blonde, perplexed. "I'm sure there's another clue nearby that can help us solve this riddle. So you guys take a load off and let me do the finding. I won't come back without a clue," Joey called as he raced off into the distance.

"That's impossible. You're always clueless," Tristan shouted after the rapidly disappearing blonde.

"Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt. He's been making rash decisions ever since we've know him," Tea reprimanded.

"Yeah. The least we can do is give him support. Like this Tristan. You can do it Joey!" Caitlin called after her friend.

"You do your best!" Tea called. After a few minutes of that, Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll fly around here and see if I can spot any clues," she said as she summoned her mage Valkyria and fused with her monster. She jumped into the sky to do a quick scouting of the area around the gang. Meanwhile, Yugi put his hand under his chin, clearly making it obvious he was in deep thought about something.

_/What seems to be on your mind Yugi?/_ the Pharaoh asked the younger boy.

"Well, I was just thinking about that weird man in the mask that keeps popping up," Yugi replied out loud, remembering what had happened earlier in the second trial.

_Flashback_

"If you prove yourself a true king, the power you deserve shall be yours," the man replied to the Pharaoh's earlier question.

"But I don't want any power!" the king yelled after him.

"There are those that do, and you must claim this power before they do," the latter man replied as he vanished.

_End Flashback_

"If what he said is true, then that means there are other people playing this game as well," Yugi concluded.

_/Yes. The question is where are they/_ the Pharaoh replied.

"Well, this place is so big, they could be anywhere. Let's just hope whoever they are, they're not ahead of us," the younger tri-colored teen replied, not daring to think what might happen if that was the case.

"Hey Yugi, check it out. Anything seem familiar?" Tea asked, jogging the boy back to his senses. He looked where the brunette female was pointing, across the lava pit. Sure enough, up on an altar was a rolled-up scroll.

"Yeah, that's got to be our next clue guys," the teen exclaimed.

"Yeah, but too bad its on the other side of a lava pit," Tristan complained.

"Leave that to me," Tea said as she summoned her Dark Witch, who flew across to get the scroll. "Hey, not bad," she told her creature as she returned her to her capsule. She turned to Mr. Mutou, and handed him the scroll.

"To gain the prize of thy desire, locate the peak that spits fire. The blade of chaos thou must release to bring about the lasting peace," he read.

"Okay, so any idea what that means?" Tea asked.

"Well, I don't think we have to look far for the peak that spits fire. I'd say all fingers point to that lava-spewing volcano," Yugi told the group.

"Yes, but what about the rest, like this blade of chaos. Is it some kind of sword? And when we find it, how do we go about releasing it?" Mr. Mutou questioned. Everyone shrugged, and then proceeded to go and climb the side of the volcano.

"I love how Joey conveniently disappears right before we find out we have to scale Mt. Saint Helens," Tristan complained. It was understandable, since he was behind all the others.

"More climbing, less complaining. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Tea asked the brunette as she climbed higher.

"People don't slip into lava pits twice in one day," Tristan said as he prepared to step up a few rocks. But right before he lifted his leg, the rock under him crumbled.

"No, Tristan!" Yugi yelled as the male screamed as he fell. Seconds later, he managed to catch a rock with his hand.

"Aw man, that was too close," he said, relieved. It was short-lived though, because the rock he grabbed began to break, and he started falling again.

"AH!" everyone yelled as Tristan fell more. But right before he hit the lava, something caught him. He flew up to the group, who were all shocked.

"Tristan!" Yugi exclaimed at seeing his friend.

"You're all right, and you're sitting on a dragon," Tea said, slightly taken aback. The dragon was a dark green with two long horns on his head, and two wings on his back, no arms, with a dark green underbelly.

"Ahaha. I figure why exert myself when I can get there in style?" Tristan asked as he gave a thumb's up.

"Of course. Guys, we shouldn't be climbing this thing," Yugi began.

"Oh, I think I know where you're going with this," Tea said as she slowly began to catch on.

"Alright. Then let's do what we gotta do Tea," Yugi said, smiling.

"Load capsule!" Tea called, summoning her Dark Witch. "I'll meet you at the top guys."

"Alright. Load capsule!" the Pharaoh said after he swapped with Yugi, and pointed his capsule outward. "Dark Magician, activate Duel Armor." As soon as he had attached the armor, he went down and took hold of Yugi's grandpa. "Let's do this!" His confidence was contagious, and everyone charged forward. Moments later, the lava got too hot for them, but they kept pressing on.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tea asked as she spied something near the top of the volcano.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I think so," Tristan replied.

"Oh just say it. Some of us are near-sighted you know," Mr. Mutou complained.

"Well, it appears to be a sword, imbedded in that volcano. Perhaps it's the same one mentioned in the riddle. The Blade of Chaos," the Pharaoh said, admiring the lethal glory of the blade, even from afar.

"Well, in order to pass the test, we had to release that blade to bring about peace. Get it? The chaos must refer to the molten lava that's flowing from-," he began, but a yell from Tea cut him off.

"CAITLIN!" That was the only word they heard from Tea before her Dark Witch plummeted for the foot of the volcano.

"What's got her in a frenzy?" Tristan asked. But the Pharaoh had spotted where Tea was headed, and flew down after Tea, Tristan reluctantly following.

"Guys, we don't have time for this," he began, but when he saw who was in Tea's arms, he stopped himself from continuing. Caitlin, still in her armor, was livered with bruises and cuts, along with a wound that was starting to appear at her side.

"Not even Happy Lover would be able to heal these wounds," Tea said as she looked at her friend with a worried look.

"We need to get the blade out now. I'll go, and you all stay here to help Caitlin," the Pharaoh said. The others nodded, and he marched off. It was too late though when Caitlin's voice held him back.

"No, don't. That's not the real sword," she called weakly, her voice hoarse.

"How right you are," a mysterious voice said. Then, from out of nowhere, an attack launched at the Pharaoh, who managed to jump out of the way in time. He gasped at the sight in front of him. Standing on a cliff was a familiar blonde with black armor on his body, a black staff with w red gem, a red gem on each glove, black wings, and a black headpiece that vaguely resembled his favorite monster.

"Joey? What happened to you?" the Pharaoh asked. The latter began laughing, which puzzled the tri-colored ruler.

"Don't play dumb with me. It's the same thing that happened to you. I merged together with my favorite monster. And now that I've gotten a little power boost, I figure I'll be finishing up this game without you losers," Joey said.

"Oh yeah?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Easy now. That's not Joey," Mr. Mutou warned. "He must be under the control of an evil force."

"Not again," Tea complained.

"Snap out of it Joey," the Pharaoh warned.

"You're just jealous because I've got more power than you. And now, I'll prove it again," Joey reprimanded as he launched an attack at the gang behind the Pharaoh.

"My friends!" he called.

"Why don't you try worrying about yourself for a change?" Joey asked, launching more attacks at Yugi.

"No, you must stop! Agh!" the Pharaoh called as he dodged attacks, but was eventually struck by one. Joey rammed into the Pharaoh multiple times, causing pain with each impact.

_/We can't fight out best friend!/_ Yugi yelled.

"He isn't giving us much of a choice," the Pharaoh said as Joey continued to endlessly pelt him with blows from his wings.

_I'm sorry Joey, but I have to do this…_he thought as he flung Joey off with one mighty throw, and fired several Dark Magic attacks at the boy.

"So that's how it's going to be? Big mistake," he said as he and Yugi continued to fight. Meanwhile, back with the group, the smoke cleared away to reveal unhurt people, courtesy of Caitlin.

"Man, you saved our asses. Thanks," Tristan said as he walked over to Caitlin.

"No problem," she said, wincing and holding her side.

"We've got to help her, and she can't even lift her arm right now," Tea realized.

"We can do it for her as long as she says the words," Mr. Mutou told them. They decided to risk it, and Tea plucked Dark Magician Girl from Caitlin's belt.

"Dark Magician Girl, come forth!" Caitlin yelled as her mage friend appeared. Caitlin was too hurt and hoarse to speak, so Tea motioned what she wanted the mage to do. She pointed her staff at the girl's wound, and began the healing process. As she was, Caitlin started speaking again, getting her strength back.

"Guys, the sword in the volcano is fake," she told them.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"The real sword is inside Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I saw him fuse with his monster after I saw the sword in his neck. We need to break that armor off and get a clear shot at Red-Eyes," she said as Dark Magician Girl began to fully close the wound.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Mutou asked.

"Positive," she finished before she couldn't take the stress of talking anymore. Just then, Yugi was flung down in their direction, landing in a pile of rock. They looked up, and saw that Joey must have multiplied himself, seeing as there were more copies.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Tristan complained.

"That must be how he hurt Caitlin," Tea said as Dark Magician Girl finished up, and Caitlin returned the mage to her capsule.

"Tea, I'll distract them while you tell Yugi," Caitlin said, and before Tea could stop her, she flew off to battle the black-clad duelist. Tea ran over to Yugi to help him up.

"Yugi, you okay?" she asked, worry etched on her face for her friend.

"I'm fine Tea. Don't worry about me," he said as he stood up.

"Caitlin told me that when Joey fused with Red-Eyes, there was a sword embedded in his neck, one that might have been controlling him. That's why the armor went psycho on Joey. She said we need to get a clear shot at him to break off the suit," Tea explained. At that moment, an idea hit the former Pharaoh.

"Caitlin!" he yelled. The girl flung Joey off her, who was now back to normal with only one of himself, and looked at the king. His look told her what she needed to do.

"Go Shadow Chains!" she yelled, an ability she acquired when fusing with Gandora, which she currently was, having released him earlier. The chains that shot out of her staff grabbed Joey's wrists, wings, and legs, and hauled him down toward Yugi.

"Dark Magic Attack!" he yelled. The possessed Joey screamed as the armor was torn away painfully from his body, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Joey!" Tea yelled as they ran up to their friend, and the Pharaoh and Caitlin landed nearby. Tristan out two fingers to his friend's neck, and Joey moaned quietly at the touch.

"He's okay," Tristan said, having felt a pulse.

"So he's back to normal?" Tea asked.

"Hold on, where's Red-Eyes?" Caitlin asked, since they had to draw the sword out of him to complete the challenge. Moments later, out of an ash cloud, the black dragon loomed, and flew towards them, his mighty jaws ready to grab his prey for an instant kill. He fired an attack at the group, but Yugi was ready.

"Go Magic Cylinder! Redirect his attack!" he yelled as the magic golden circle with the two cylinders popped out. They fired the attack right back at Red-Eyes, who came tumbling back to the ground.

"It's time to end this," Joey said weakly as he stood, and climbed onto Red-Eyes back. However, Tea and Tristan were still worried for their friend.

"Joey, be careful!" Tea yelled. Moments later, they saw what he was grabbing, just like Caitlin predicted.

"That must be the Blade of Chaos! Joey, that sword is the source of the curse!" the Pharaoh yelled as Joey threw the cursed weapon into the air. "We can still pass this test! The Blade of Chaos must be destroyed! Dark Magic Attack!" With that blow to the sword, it vanished into pieces, and everyone watched awe-struck as it went away, and Joey climbed off of Red-Eyes.

"I'm still confused though. Why was the sword there in the first place?" Tea questioned.

"Well, like I said, the sword was embedded in the armor of Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Caitlin began.

"Right. The sword that had the dragon in its grasp was using it as a tool to cause havoc to rain on the kingdom here. Our mission was to destroy the blade and break the curse it carried, and thanks to Joey's bravery, we were able to destroy the sword and free the dragon," the Pharaoh finished.

"If you guys were in my shoes, you would have done the same thing," Joey told the group.

"Yes, but we weren't," Mr. Muto began.

"You were," Tristan said, giving his friend a thumb's up.

"Nice job," Tea complimented.

"Please, I couldn't have don't it without your help. And yours too, Red-Eyes," Joey said, looking at his dragon. With the way Red-Eyes was looking back, Joey could have sworn that Red-Eyes wanted to smile. "Now get some rest. I'm glad we're back together again old pal. Now let's go kick some butt on the next test. But first, let's sleep," Joey said as he yawned, then collapsed.

"Joey! Oh great! Does this mean I get to haul sleeping beauty from challenge to challenge?" Tristan asked as Yugi and Caitlin detached their armor. Moments later, they heard a rumble and approached a doorway that was glowing behind a boulder.

"I'm guessing this is the way out guys," Yugi commented.

"Gee what gave it away Yugi? The sliding rock," Tea began.

"Or the glowing doorway," Caitlin finished.

"Maybe our next trial will be in outer space. Thanks to the dead weight on my back, I'm not a big fan of gravity right now," Tristan complained.

"Here," Caitlin said as she offered to take Joey. But as the blonde muttered something, she stopped.

"I'll take six of the chocolate glazed and three of the Boston crème. How much is that? Just put it on my tab," he said sleepily.

"Uh, on second thought, keep him," Caitlin said as she, Yugi, Tea, and Mr. Mutou chuckled. Then, with dead weight on his back, they all raced toward the doorway, hoping to soon get back home.

* * *

I know, short. But please vear with me. Please R&R! NO FLAMES! YOU CAN'T PROVE ME FOR ARSON! Just kidding. Hehehe...Anyway, hope to update soon.


	9. Trial Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Recap on Monsters: Yugi= Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Hinotama Soul, Celtic Guardian; Caitlin= Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician Girl, Gandora, Firewing Pegasus; Tea= Happy Lover, Dark Witch; Joey= Flame Swordsman, Baby Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon; Tristan= Thunder Kid, Thunder Dragon

**Chapter 9**

"This is incredible!" Mr. Mutou exclaimed as they wandered through a jungle with fruit growing right off the trees around them.

"You mean the fact that we've been transported to some sort of jungle?" Tea asked sarcastically.

"No, the fact that Joey can eat twice his own body weight in tropical fruit," Mr. Mutou replied. Sure enough, the blond duelist was sitting on the ground a few feet away, literally shoving food down his throat.

"Well, he is a self-proclaimed food freak," Yugi reminded the group. Caitlin sweat dropped at seeing her friend eat that way, but fought to hold back tears; it reminded her way too much of her younger brother.

"You definitely got the freak part right. The good news is that while he's eating, he can't talk," Tristan added sarcastically, looking at the blonde duelist with an exasperated look etched on his face.

"Yeah, well I can still hear Tristan, so watch it," Joey warned as he tried to take a bite out of a banana. But as he did, it blew up in a ball of smoke in his face.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, surprised at what just happened.

"A banana split?" Tea replied sarcastically.

"Hey, check it out," Joey said as he pulled a scroll out of his mouth, which had taken the place of a banana.

"Ah, we found our next challenge. Choose the apple that gives you a raise, then offer it up in the sacred maze," he recited.

"How do we know which apple is the right one?" Tristan asked.

"Hopefully I didn't eat it already. And what do you think it meant by the apple that gives you a raise?" Joey questioned.

"Well, I bet we'll know it when we see it," Yugi replied.

"Yeah, but that could take weeks, and this forest is so huge and there's no end in sight. Eh, what the?" Joey asked, because no sooner had he finished the first half of his sentence that he walked into some kind of strange gate, his head disappearing through it.

"What's up Joey, do you see something?" Yugi asked his friend.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Then what's the problem?" Tea asked.

"Hold on," Caitlin said. She walked forward and stuck her head through the gate also. She reappeared moments later.

"It's like an outside boundary," she said as they all peeked through. Tristan screamed in surprise as he stuck his head through.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Joey asked the group.

"I see it, but I don't get it," Tea replied.

"Well, this is as far as our map goes," Mr. Mutou said.

"I get it. Since this is the limit of our map, that means that this world doesn't exist past this point," Caitlin realized.

"Then I say we about-face," Tea announced.

"Good plan. The last thing we want to do is lose our heads," Mr. Mutou said. After they returned, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Caitlin went off in different directions to look around.

"I found another one of those weird gateways over there," Tea said, pointing.

"There's one over there to," Joey said as he returned. Caitlin hopped down from the trees she had been traversing.

"Well, we can't use our creatures to fly at all. The whole top of this forest area is closed off," she explained as she adjusted her shirt after she put back on her gray jacket.

"Well the good news is that thanks to those portals make this map seem a whole lot smaller, so finding that apple just got a little easier," Mr. Mutou concluded.

"I just hit the mother load dudes!" Tristan yelled from a distance away. The teens ran to meet up with the brunette teen, seeing one of the weirdest things by his side.

"A melon?" Yugi questioned, looking at the giant lemon-green melon.

"It's always been a dream of mine to eat a humongous cantalope," Tristan cheered, clenching his fists.

"Okay, that is the most disturbing thing I've ever heard," Tea replied as she looked at her friend put his face to his sleeve.

"I was the president of the international melon lovers fan club for four years," he said as he cried out of joy, while Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Not something you want to say out loud," Joey retorted as Tristan tried to yank the melon out of the ground.

"We don't have time for this," Caitlin said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Tristan, Caitlin's right. Plus, I doubt anyone's gonna run off with that thing," Tea reprimanded.

"You bet they won't," Tristan said as he drew his face on the melon. "There we go. Now if anyone sees that face, they'll know this melon is mine."

"Right, So can we go now?" Yugi asked. No sooner had he finished that the melon began shaking.

"That's not supposed to happen," Tristan said as he stared at the melon in shock. Then, the melon sank into the ground. "Hey, come back with my giant cantelope!" Tristan jumped into the hole his melon made, followed by Caitlin.

"Tristan, come back!" Yugi yelled as they followed him into the hole.

"You see, if it hadn't been for my melon, we wouldn't have found this cavern," Tristan said as they walked down the tunnel.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to thank it later," Caitlin replied as they reached the end. Ahead of them were four pillars and an alter at the far end of the room.

"What in the world is this place? What's up with the apples on the pillars?" Joey asked.

"Maybe one of those is the one that we need to offer up to complete the test," Caitlin said.

"But they're like a hundred feet in the air," Yugi said as he looked around.

"Well, maybe we'll find a way to get to them if we go take a look," Tea said as she began to walk forward. But as she did, Yugi extended an arm out in front of her, blocking her from walking.

"Hold on guys. Anything look familiar?" the tri-colored teen asked.

"That's my melon!" Tristan exclaimed as he spotted his cantelope.

"Don't be so sure," Tea said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean? There's another giant melon with my face on it?" Tristan replied.

"Ugh, what I mean is that it's not a melon," the brunette girl replied.

"You're right. It's a bug," Yugi said as the melon stood up on his feet.

"A Petit Moth to be exact," Caitlin said as she recognized the familiar monster.

"Something tells me that he's not a friendly melon bug," Tea said as he stood up on his suction-cup feet.

"Well then let's teach it a lesson. Besides, impersonating produce is not cool," Tristan said as he summoned his Thunder Kid monster. No sooner had the lizard been summoned that the ground started shaking. "Uh, did I do that?" Walls started popping up and around all over the place, causing the gang to be separated. They screamed as each person was wound through endless corridors.

"Grandpa, what's going on? Where are we?" Yugi asked as his voice echoed through the endless halls.

**With Caitlin**

"Man, next time I want a real life version of a maze, I might as well go to my aunt's mansion," Caitlin said, recollecting how she used to spend her summers with her aunt in California. She started to walk around, analyzing what had happened, looking for weak spots in the walls to break through. Then, she finally spotted something.

"Load capsule! Now fire! Come out, Dark Magician Girl!" Caitlin called, giving her Magician's Valkyria a rest. "Blast through that wall!" she commanded. The Dark Magician Girl swung her staff mightily, using her magic to supercharge it, and broke a hole in the wall. When the smoke cleared, Caitlin looked through the hole in the wall, and spotted something unusual.

"A capsule?" Sure enough, the familiar egg was just sitting on the ground. "I guess I could." She reached out and touched the capsule and it hatched into a familiar armored man wearing blue, red, and yellow armor, and riding a giant purple steed. Caitlin recognized the monster as one of her favorites. "Swift Gaia." He told his horse to kneel, and helped Caitlin mount his back. She returned Dark Magician Girl and got onto Gaia's horse, and held onto his waist as he commanded his horse to run forward, traversing through the maze.

**With Joey**

"Not only is this fruit helping my stamina, its also boosting my brain power too. Aha, not these two lines should intersect, and after rotating 90 degrees, I remain perpendicular to this point," Joey said as he drew on some paper. He would have continued, had a hand not interrupted him.

"Hey, can't you see I'm doing some calculations?" he asked. But he turned in shock to see a Battle Ox right behind him. He swung his weapon right at Joey, who managed to dodge. "Hey, I'm sorry if I was rude, but that's no reason to get physical, so why don't you walk away and we'll pretend this incident never happened, otherwise, I might have to start getting physical myself. Teach him some manners Red-Eyes." But as the dragon was summoned, he was so big that he was getting squished against the walls, and squishing Joey as well. But as the Battle Ox was about to swing again, something shot out of the wall, nailing the creature.

"Looks like someone beat us to the punch pal," Joey said sarcastically. Someone screamed that was riding on top of the creature, and Joey recognized it immediately. "Tristan?" he questioned. Somehow, he managed to hop on top of Tristan's creature, who was battering through the walls as if it were nothing.

"Hey, so would it kill you to practice a little driving safety?" Joey asked his friend.

"I get the feeling this bulldozer doesn't care too much about traffic laws dude," Tristan replied as they crashed through yet another wall.

**With Tea**

"Wait, it's a dead end," Tea told her newly obtained pink dragon. But as they were about to stop, a creature came pounding through the wall. Tea halted in her tracks, along with hearing a few familiar voices.

"Whoa. Did you catch the license plate on that thing?" Mr. Mutou questioned.

"That was Tristan and Joey," Yugi realized.

"I'm never getting in their way on super pizza day again," Caitlin said as she rode up on her newly acquired Gaia.

"Yugi, I finally found you guys," Tea exclaimed.

"Howdy stranger," Yugi replied.

"You got room for us?" Mr. Mutou asked the girl. She nodded, and Mr. Mutou mounted her Sayarioyu, while Yugi mounted Gaia with Caitlin. They raced off in hopes of catching the other two members, which they did, and everyone but Caitlin rode on Tristan's bulldozer of a creature.

"Great work guys. Thanks to the new capsule monsters you found, the old gang is back together and better than ever," Yugi said.

"And with these three powerhouses in our corner, there's not a creature we can't clobber," Mr. Mutou said.

"Yeah. There's not a brick wall we can't clobber either. I just hope that we're barreling through this maze in the right direction," Tristan said as Swift Gaia caught up and now ran neck and neck with them.

"Speaking of that, don't you think we're sort of cheating our way through this maze?" Joey asked, perplexed.

"Aw fiddlesticks. That riddle didn't say we couldn't take a shortcut. For all we know, this was the only solution," Mr. Mutou said as they clobbered through one more wall. When they opened their eyes, they saw the four pillars with the apples atop.

"We're finally through," Tea exclaimed.

"Well how do you like them apples guys? We made it back," Yugi said happily. They hopped off Tristan's monster, who unfortunately kept going with Mr. Mutou and Tristan on his back, but the others didn't notice, even as Caitlin hopped off Gaia, keeping him on the field just in case.

"So any idea how we can get to those apples?" Joey asked. However, Caitlin and Yugi didn't register what he was saying at all.

_/That's weird. I see only three apples and before there were four/_ Yugi said.

_/I was just thinking the same thing/_ the Pharaoh replied.

_/Maybe if we can figure out where it went, we'll be able to try and solve this trial/_ Caitlin said as she looked around, seeing something familiar.

"Hey, that wasn't here before," Yugi said, noticing the cacoon Caitlin had spotted. Then, it started to break apart.

"Ah, it's hatching!" Caitlin yelled. Then, from out of it emerged a giant green moth with red and yellow patterns on his wings.

"No way," Joey said in shock.

"I'm afraid so guys. It's a Great Moth," Yugi said as they stared at the creature with fear in their eyes. Then, they all raised their capsules, ready to summon their creatures.

"I play Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" "I play my Sayiriou!" "I summon Magician's Valkyria!" "Dark Magician, come forth!" Each teen played their respective monster, and Yugi activated his duel armor to fuse with his magician. Caitlin fused with her mage, then Gaia, and now had purple armor with a red staff with a yellow gem. She had two red and two purple wings, and her headdress was purple with a yellow gem adjoining the two pieces.

"Here we go. Time for an all-put attack!" the Pharaoh called.

"No way that bug can stand up to all four of us. Let's do this Tea," Joey told the brunette female.

"Right. Attack with Razor Fire Blast!" she commanded her dragon.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey called.

"Mystic Stallion Charge!" Caitlin yelled.

"Dark Magic!" the Pharaoh finished. All the attacks hit dead on, but the moth was still standing. He now had four giant wings, with a green and white body, with purple stripes.

"Oh no," Caitlin said, panicking.

"He evolved again, into Ultimate Great Moth," the Pharaoh said. The moth flapped his wings, and the dragons dodged, luckily, along with the Pharaoh and Caitlin. "Take cover! He's too strong!" he yelled. He tried to attack the moth, but it raised a shield to prevent damage.

"Aw crap," Caitlin said. The moth flapped his wings, nailing the Pharaoh, who was flung backwards into Caitlin, then the wall.

"They've been hit!" Tea yelled as their dragons avoided another attack, while Caitlin fell, and the Pharaoh fell on top of her before rolling a few feet away.

"Yugi, that moth has enough power to destroy every one of our monsters," the Pharaoh told his light counterpart.

_/It can't end like this. There has to be a solution/_ the teen said.

"Like what?" the king asked.

"Wait, Pharaoh, the apples," Caitlin said. Then, he caught on, and both teens hopped up, and flew to the altars. They each took hold of one apple, and the moth flew right for them.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled as both teens bit into their respective apples.

"This isn't exactly the time to be taking a snack break," Joey said sarcastically. Then, both teens became enveloped in golden lights, as the moth was flung backwards.

"Activate Dark Evolution!" both of them yelled.

"Now we shall both evolve. For just as the riddle states, we have chosen the apples that gives us a raise," the Pharaoh explained.

"Wait, so he figured it out?" Tea asked.

"It would appear that way," Joey said. Dark Magician turned into a blue-skinned mage with black armor, a black staff with a red gem, and long black hair. Swift Gaia was still himself, except now, he was riding a dark tan colored dragon with red gems adorning his body.

"Now I activate my duel armor," the Pharaoh said as he fused with his new monster, the Magician of Black Chaos. He now had on black armor, a black crownpiece with three red gems, and two black wings that were separated into smaller ones. His armor had red decorations, and his capsule shooter now had a navy blue gem on its hem, and red decorations on the end. Caitlin now had on purple armor with a tan colored staff. It had a red gem in the middle, and two wings on the side. Her armor looked the same, except she now had six wings, the middle ones being tan-colored, and her capsule shooter was purple with a tan area near the opening.

"Nice ghetto," Joey whispered. Caitlin blasted the moth with her staff, also catching it in the track beam like a rope. While he was trying to get away, the Pharaoh charged forward with his new staff at the ready, ripping right through the center of the monster. When he was at the other side, he opened his staff, ready for a magic attack.

"Now to finish you off with Chaos Scepter Blast Attack," the Pharaoh said as Caitlin gave him an extra boost. The moth was destroyed in a bright light, and as Joey and Tea returned their monsters, Tristan and Mr. Mutou came back.

"Whoa," Joey said as Yugi and Caitlin each hovered down to the group. Tea cheered silently for her friend's success, and smiled as her two friends returned.

"Nice going Yugi. Hey, is it just me, or is there something different about the two of you?" Tristan asked.

"Isn't there a melon you should be chasing?" Joey asked.

"Ah, you kids have figured out the meaning behind those golden apples, haven't you?" Mr. Mutou asked as he pointed to the apple in Yugi's hand.

"Well, can someone please tell me, because I'm still lost," Tea said.

"When we first arrived here, there were four apples resting upon four pillars. But when we returned, there were only three," the Pharaoh started.

"But what does that have to do with the challenge?" Tea asked.

"Well, the apples had to have been put there for a reason, which we knew had to be figured out in order to correctly understand the riddle," Caitlin said.

"Correct. And the first apple was consumed by that caterpillar, causing it to evolve into a Great Moth. And we both knew that if we each ate one apple, our strength would grow in return, so that leaves one left," the Pharaoh finished.

"That must be the apple you need to offer up to complete the challenge," Tea said.

"By the way Tristan, how did you guys miss all the action? And where's your monster?" Caitlin asked.

"He's sleeping. I guess that careening around like a lunatic finally took its toll on the big brute," Tristan explained.

"There is only one thing left to do now," the Pharaoh said, bringing everyone back to reality.

"Give that golden delicious back," Joey said as they began to walk up the stairs. Upon it, they noticed a small altar.

"So that is where these stairs led," Tea said as Yugi placed the apple on the table. As he did, a golden door appeared behind the altar, and opened up for the gang to walk through.

"Well guys, almost done," Caitlin said.

"Right. On to Level 5," Tristan said happily.

"Now let's complete that last challenge so we can get home," Yugi said as they walked through the door, prepared for anything that was to be thrown their way.

* * *

Man. I'm almost done. I'm on a roll here. No Flames! PLEASE R&R! PLEASE!


	10. Trial Five: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Also, there is a lot of traversing in this chapter near the middle between POV's. So please bear along.

**Chapter 10**

"I think we just circled back around to the beginning," Yugi said as they looked around the forest as they sat around their fire.

"Maybe we took the wrong door," Tristan said, hoping to get a reply out of his friends.

"Naw, the way I see it, we've come full circle," Mr. Mutou replied.

"Right, cause if this is the spot we entered from, it makes sense that the exit is here also," Yugi realized, and Caitlin nodded from a clear-cut tree trunk that she was sitting on.

"A wise deduction," a voice said out of nowhere. Everyone started looking around for who spoke, until someone came out of the forest into the clearing. "But I am afraid that the most difficult challenges are yet to come." Then, they recognized the man as the one that kept appearing and giving them advice.

"Yeah, says who? It's about time you identified yourself," Joey exclaimed, standing up.

"You are right," the man said, earning an astonished look from Joey. "My friends, my name is King Alexandros the Third of Macedonia."

"Alexander the Great? No way," Caitlin and Tea said together, before looking at each other and laughed.

"So I take it you both have heard of me. What do they say about my life where you come from?" he questioned the girls.

"Oh, only that you almost singlehandedly conquered the world," Tea replied. He chuckled slightly before Caitlin spoke up.

"But from what I heard, didn't you have some kind of good luck charm?" Caitlin asked, and she felt a jolt from her Millennium Necklace, which was visible to everyone at the moment high up on her neck.

"Mhm, but the events that have which been told to you occurred many life times ago," he told them.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Yugi questioned the spirit. He flung his cape away, revealing the armor beneath it. They all gasped at the sight of the familiar suit.

"You're wearing the same Duel Armor that I am," Yugi exclaimed.

"Correct. It began about 2 millennia ago, when the world's most powerful empires fell at my feet, Greece, Persia, Egypt, I was unstoppable, and it was all thanks to a good luck charm I recently acquired," he explained.

"What sort of a charm?" Yugi asked. The Pharaoh appeared behind both him and Caitlin in spirit mode.

"Actually, it was not unlike the two that both of you possess," the former king explained, looking at Yugi's puzzle and Caitlin's necklace. "But it did come with a price. Although this charm brought me countless victories, the charm seemed to cloud my mind. And before long, I lost the loyalty of my men and servants."

_/Yugi, that charm sounds awfully familiar/_ Caitlin said.

_/You thinking what I'm thinking?/_ Yugi asked her.

_/The Millennium Ring/_ Caitlin said as they continued to listen to Alexander's story.

_Flashback_

"I must finish this, even if I must dominate the rest of the world on my own," the younger Alexander said.

"So, it is ultimate power that you seek. But first you must prove yourself in a worthy way," a man said. Alexander looked up to see a man in white clothing with a white turban on his head, ancient sandals, and a golden ankh around his neck.

"Who are you to question my authority?" Alexander asked him.

"I am the guardian of the sacred item you now wear. And in order to prove yourself worthy of the power that lies within, then you must pass through the trials of the capsule monsters. Only a true king can pass these tests," the man said.

_End Flashback_

"And so I entered the strangers pyramid, just as you did," Alexander finished.

"I take it that you didn't succeed?" Yugi asked as the Pharaoh listened into the conversation.

"My lust for power led to my downfall. I'm sure you're all aware of what happened next?" Alexander asked.

"Uh, no idea," Joey replied.

"Well, if the history books are correct, your invasion of India was a bust, and your whole empire fell," Tea explained.

"Yeah. Then all but a few of your men deserted you, and some historians say that your failure was so devastating that you never recovered," Caitlin finished. A sad look appeared on Alexander's face, but he brushed it away to continue what he was saying.

"Correct. I failed the stranger's test, and lost everything. But it was my own fault. And now it's your turn," he said as he held up his hand. In it appeared a scroll. "This is the final trial. Slay them all if you dare. Earth, fire, sky, water, and air."

"Slay them all?" the Pharaoh questioned as he swapped places with Yugi.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Joey said, clenching a fist.

"But we don't even know where to start looking," Tea said.

"Well then, it's lucky for you that I came along when I did," Alexander said. He reached for his capsule belt, and took out one and gave it to Mr. Mutou.

"Thanks. Which monster is inside?" Mr. Mutou questioned.

"One that you'll need if you hope to pass this trial," Alexander replied. "All right, let's go."

"You sure we can trust this guy?" Joey asked, still a bit uncertain.

"It's the best option we've got," the Pharaoh said as he stood up to go follow the man.

"Agreed," Caitlin said as she followed after him, and everyone else followed suit.

"So about this final challenge, got any tips? Hints? Words of wisdom?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, like, what's with the freaky ghost town?" Tristan asked.

"We have entered a settlement known as Village of the Divine Dragon," Alexander said. "The rest you must figure out on your own." As they continued to walk forward, they saw a giant tablet with a familiar looking monster on it.

"Well I can tell you one thing guys. We're not alone," Tristan said, having spotted a crowd near the tablet. All the people had their eyes shut, seeming to be praying. Then, they jotted their heads to their right, and the group followed.

"Who's that kid?" Joey asked.

"Well, considering everyone's reactions about her must mean that she's a pretty important person," Caitlin replied.

"For someone who's so important, she doesn't seem to be too pleased about it," Tristan said. The girl walked toward an older man, who was near the edge of a cliff.

"Are you prepared to offer up your soul so that the white dragon may continue to protect our village?" he asked the girl.

"Did you hear that?" Tristan asked.

"Poor kid," Joey continued.

"I have a strong feeling that this challenge has something to do with saving this girl," the Pharaoh said.

"Same here," Caitlin replied.

"I'm with you guys. Let's crash this party," Joey said as they walked forward. A blue ring appeared and spread from the group, making them visible to the people in this world.

"State your business," the man commanded as the group approached him. "We are in the midst of a sacred ceremony."

"Yeah, and we're here to put a stop to it," Joey said as he walked ahead of the others, past the girl and man.

"Yes, but I'm perfectly fine," the girl began, but she stopped as Joey picked up a rock, and tossed it simply into the crevice. He strained to listen for a sound, but heard nothing.

"You call that fine? That rock could have been you. Don't you get it?" Joey asked impatiently, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Who are you?" the man questioned the group.

"We're here to destroy some monsters or something," Tristan replied.

"It's you, the legendary warriors of the prophecy," the man exclaimed in shock. Around them, the crowd whispered amongst themselves about the mysterious group of travelers.

"Are you saying that you were expecting us?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"Yes. Let me explain. Long ago, this region was dominated by five vicious dragons. However, they were defeated and banished by the divine white dragon, who promised to protect us until the legendary warriors arrive," the man said.

"Sounds like a happy ending," Joey interrupted. Caitlin raised her hand to smack him, but instead just whispered shh.

"Wrong. The white dragon has a limited energy source, so in order to continue to protect this village from the Fiendish Five, it had always been our tradition and responsibility to provide the white dragon with the energy it needs, for it feeds on human souls," the man finished.

"So you picked a defenseless kid?" Tea questioned angrily.

"Actually, I volunteered. It's my duty as a citizen of this town," the girl explained.

"It doesn't need to be this way my friends. If you are able to locate and defeat the Fiendish Five, this girl's soul will be spared," Alexander told them. The Pharaoh turned to the village leader with a determined gaze in his eyes, yet sympathetic.

"Tell us where to find these beasts and we'll make sure they never threaten you again," the Pharaoh said confidently.

"Yes, but-" the man began until a villager interrupted.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with. I'm warning you, no human has ever entered the domain of the Fiendish Five and lived to tell the tale," the man warned.

"Then we'll be the first to do that," Caitlin said, punching her palm with her fist.

"If you insist. The dragons dwell in five nearby locations: The Whirlwind Forest, the Bottomless Spring, the Cavern of No Return, Meteor Mountain, and the deadliest one of all, the Great Molten Chasm. You have until sunrise to conquer them all, lest you fail, a sacrifice must be made," the man explained.

"If they're so brave, let them offer one of their own souls," the same villager from earlier yelled.

"Fine, if we don't defeat these dragons, you can have…him," Joey said, pointing at Tristan.

"Oh, real nice," Tristan retorted as he made a lunge for Joey before Caitlin yanked the brunette boy back.

"No soul shall need to be sacrificed. You have my word," the Pharaoh said, asserting his point with confidence and his deep, baritone voice.

"Well, lucky you," Joey told the brunette male.

"Let's hope so," Tristan said as Caitlin let him go. The Pharaoh walked toward the young girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just put your faith in us and I assure you we'll defeat these monsters," the Pharaoh said warmly.

"Thank you, sir," the girl said, slightly stuttering.

"If this works, we're forever in your debt. Good luck my friends," the man said as they departed, along with the girl.

"Are you really the brave warriors of the prophecy?" the girl asked the group.

"Perhaps. All we know is that this task is our final test," the Pharaoh replied as they walked forward. Caitlin, having caught the error in what he said, poked him in the ribs, and then he caught on. He turned to correct himself, but the girl beat him to it.

"Uh, what test?" she asked him, perplexed.

"It's a long story," he replied.

"Yeah, and not exactly one we have time for either," Caitlin continued.

"Whoa, check it out," Tristan said from atop an altar. On it was a sword embedded in a stone.

"My people call this the sword of divinity, and if the legend is correct, it is the only thing capable of slaying the Fiendish Five," the girl explained.

"Is there a catch?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"Yes. Only the legendary chosen warriors can pull the sword out of the stone," the girl said.

"One magic sword coming up," Tristan said as he walked up to the blade. He gripped the hinges, and pulled with all his might. "It's stuck."

"Let me see that," Joey said as he walked up to his friend. They both pulled, and got the same result.

"Well, maybe only one of you is meant to control that sword," the girl said.

"Caitlin, give it a shot," Tristan said. The girl walked up, and also tried to pull, but no luck.

"Yugi, how about you?" she asked the tri-colored teen. He walked forward, and also tried to pull the sword up. As he relaxed his grip, he shook his head at Joey.

"No dice?" he asked.

"The legend states when a great power descends from the skies, the sacred sword will rise," the girl said.

"If I hear one more riddle, my head's gonna explode," Joey complained as Caitlin stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"But it might be the only way to release that sword," the Pharaoh said.

"Please, I still say a bit more of my brute strength could pull the sword out," Joey replied sarcastically.

"But if brute strength is the answer, why don't we just summon a capsule monster?" Mr. Mutou said as he took out his new one.

"There is no time for that. It is imperative that we find the Fiendish Five before they locate us, lest they get here, their strength will increase ten-fold," Alexander said. The Pharaoh looked at the others confidently.

"There's no time to lose. Let's head out," the Pharaoh said as they each went off in different directions.

**With Joey**

"Aw man, I knew splitting up was a bad idea," Joey complained as he struggled to survive in the wind that ripped through the forest. He hid behind a tree to try and get out of the wind best he could. But as he peeked around, he freaked out.

**With Tea**

"Any dragons out there?" Tea called as she walked through the cave with a torch in her hand. She heard a growl deep in the cave, and backed away subconsciously before she saw the shadow of a creature deep in the cave.

**With Tristan**

"Why do they call this place Meteor Mountain?" Tristan asked sarcastically. Then, from behind him landed meteorites by the hundreds, somehow avoiding Tristan as he dodged the ones that were heading for him. He ran all around, trying to figure out a way to get away from those meteorites.

**With Grandpa Mutou**

"Looks peaceful enough. Hello?!" he called. Then, he saw a whirlpool formed in the water, signaling that something was coming. "Well whadya know? Looks like I have company."

**With Yugi and Caitlin**

Both teens were hopping across random rocks, hoping to get to the middle of the chasm to look for the dragon.

"A capsule. I guess I could always use more help," the Pharaoh said. He hopped onto the next rock, followed by Caitlin, and he touched the capsule. Out of it appeared a familiar navy-blue clad soldier with a shield on his left arm with red and yellow decorations, and a sword with a blue hilt and a red gem for decoration in his right hand. He had yellow patterns on his armor, and a navy-blue headpiece with a red gem in the center with yellow bordering in a pattern. "Well whadya know, Black Luster Soldier," the Pharaoh said as Caitlin summoned Magician's Valkyria.

"Alright my friends. We have a dragon to slay," the Pharaoh said confidently. Caitlin then summoned Gandora and fused with him as well, just in case they needed to battle dragon with dragon. Moments later, a giant red dragon emerged from the lava behind them, his eyes glowing with rage, his roar mighty like the winds that were sent from his wings. Each teen in their respective places summoned their dragons. Joey played Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Tristan played Thunder Dragon, Tea played Seiyaryu, Mr. Mutou played Curse of Dragon, and Caitlin had her dragon as part of her armor.

"Ready?" the Pharaoh asked. Then, from where they were, each person yelled "BRING IT ON!"

"Watch out!" Caitlin yelled as she flew away from the fire attack that the Tyrant Dragon launched at them. Black Luster Soldier blocked the attack with his shield to protect him and the Pharaoh. Caitlin gave him the chance for a counter attack when she flew at the Tyrant Dragon, nailing him in the side, throwing him over quite a bit, and blasted him quickly with a Black Scepter Strike attack.

"Now counter attack!" the Pharaoh commanded. Black Luster Soldier jumped for Caitlin, who grabbed his hand, and swung him toward the Tyrant Dragon. He slashed the dragon across the chest, knocking him back into the lava. "Well done."

**With Joey**

"Attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey commanded. Red-Eyes launched an attack at Luster Dragon, nailing it square in the chest as it collapsed to the ground. "Take that punk."

**With Tea**

"Time to finish you off! Attack with Razor Fire Blast!" she commanded her pink dragon. He launched an attack at the Serpentine Night Dragon, who immediately fell to the cave floor after hitting the ceiling. "Yeah, way to go me," she cheered.

**With Tristan**

"Look out! I see Meteors! Lightning Force!" Tristan yelled. His Thunder Dragon shot a beam out of his mouth right at the Meteor Dragon, knocking him into the nearby wall. "It's shocking, isn't it?"

**Mr. Mutou**

"Strike him down with Dragon Flame!" he commanded. His dragon stopped flying in circles above the Aqua Dragon, and fired an attack right for his face, nailing him dead on. "Not bad for an old man."

**With Yugi and Caitlin**

"That was easy," the Pharaoh said as Caitlin defused from her armor.

"Yeah, too easy," Caitlin said as they both turned to walk away. But as they turned around, they heard a rumble behind them. Then, the Tyrant Dragon emerged from the lava.

"It's back. But we already defeated it," the Pharaoh said. Then, his eyes started glowing green; same for all the other dragons. They all flew away from the teens that were chasing them. As the Tyrant Dragon tried to escape, Black Luster Soldier jumped high and grabbed onto his tail.

"You're not getting away!" Caitlin yelled, as she put back on her armor in record time, and flew after Tyrant Dragon and Yugi's monster.

"Go Magician of Black Chaos! Activate Duel Armor!" Yugi called as he summoned his mage, and fused with the creature. He quickly followed after Caitlin and his monster that was holding on the dragon's tail. Unfortunately, the dragon had noticed Black Luster Soldier hanging onto his tail, and shoved him off with his foot. As the monster fell, Yugi flew up from behind, grabbing hold of his monster.

"I've got you," the Pharaoh said as he landed safely with his monster. "Hold it!" he yelled after the dragon as he caught up with Caitlin. His Black Luster Soldier fired two sword attacks at the Pharaoh and Caitlin's scepters, giving them more power.

"Black Scepter Magic Attack!" Caitlin yelled as she fired her attack at the monster first.

"Chaos Scepter Blast Attack!" the Pharaoh yelled, following with his attack. The dragon got struck with an electric attack, before a black chaos ball surrounded him, knocking him to the ground. "Farewell." Then, both Caitlin and the Pharaoh were flung forward by a huge gust of wind from behind, their wings taking the full brunt of the hit.

"Aw man, first Tyrant Dragon, now Luster Dragon?" Caitlin said as she stood upright again, as she saw the green dragon approach, followed closely by Joey. Then, Black Luster Soldier jumped away from the ground to avoid a Meteor Dragon that appeared, followed by Tristan.

"Black Luster Soldier, retreat!" the Pharaoh called.

"Yugi," Joey called above the force of Luster Dragon's wings.

"Joey, Tristan, are you alright?" Yugi questioned as he looked at his friends. Caitlin was trying to help Tristan unwind from around the Meteor Dragon, while attacking it with her scepter. Then, Mr. Mutou and his dragon came from the lake area, hanging onto the tail of an Aqua Dragon, who hit Caitlin in the chest as he flew upwards. Yugi flew and caught the girl from flying back any farther while they looked at what the heck was going on with all the dragons.

"We'd be better if these dragons would stay down," Joey called.

"Grandpa," Yugi murmured.

"Yugi, they're indestructible!" Tea yelled from her dragon. Yugi could only watch as Joey, Tristan, Mr. Mutou, and Tea were struck by the dragons they were battling.

"What that girl said must be true," the Pharaoh told himself.

_Flashback_

"The legend states, when a great power descends from the skies, the sacred sword will rise," the girl told them.

_End Flashback_

"Yes of course. I know what we need to do," the Pharaoh said as he looked at the village behind him.

"Yugi," Caitlin called next to him. He looked at the girl, and he knew that she had caught on and figured it out as well. She nodded, and they both turned to the group that was fighting the dragons.

"We must lead them back to the village," the Pharaoh called.

"Are you crazy?" Joey yelled.

"They'll destroy it," Tea yelled.

"Just trust me," the Pharaoh yelled as he flew away, followed by Caitlin and the group. The dragons followed soon after, bent on destroying the strange group of people.

"Look, they're back," the girl said as she saw the Pharaoh and the gang approaching.

"Everyone, take cover. You're about to receive a visit from some unwanted guests," the Pharaoh instructed as he detached the armor as he landed on the ground, Caitlin landing next to him, still in her armor, knowing she would need it soon. Everyone gasped in shock as they looked behind the tri-colored man.

"You fools! You've brought them here to destroy us all," the village leader said as the people began to slowly back away in fear. The Pharaoh approached the sword, as Caitlin lifted her staff, and the top that bore a resemblance to Gandora's head opened up just like his mouth.

"But why? Bringing them here has made them more powerful than ever," Alexander said as he watched the former king look at the embedded blade.

"Exactly. That's the whole point," he said as the dragon roared loudly, but if you looked, they had become surrounded in a blue aura.

"Well, there goes the neighborhood," Joey said as the people of the city began to run off a distance from the beasts.

"Come forth, Black Luster Soldier! Activate Duel Armor!" the Pharaoh called as he summoned his blade wielder, who jumped into the air, then levitated down to join forces with his master. His shoulder pads were navy blue with yellow arches on top. In his right hand, he had possession of Black Luster Soldier's sword, and his shield was part of his capsule shooter on his left arm. His leg guards were also navy blue with yellow decorations, and his chest armor was navy blue with a yellow pattern on the center, with a red gem in the middle of the pattern. Right above that, the Millennium Puzzle was fixed into the armor. His headpiece was yellow with a red gem in the center, and the brow bands extended out into his hair like the blonde bangs did. Then, Yugi took hold of the sword in the stone.

"Sword of Divinity, lend me your strength," the Pharaoh said quietly.

"But he already tried this," the man said as Caitlin held up her half-covered glove hand. Alexander also noticed that her staff was surrounded in a blue aura like the dragons in the air.

"Just watch," she said as she looked back at her identical friend. Sure enough, the sword slid smoothly out of the stone into Yugi's hands.

"Whoa, how did you do that Yugi?" Joey called from atop Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"When a great power descends from the skies the sacred sword will rise. In other words, the dragons need to be here for the sword to work. And now, Sword of Divinity, channel the power of these dragons," the Pharaoh called as he raised the sword into the air. The blue aura around the dragons channeled into the saber, along with power from Caitlin's staff, since it was made up of Gandora's power.

"Whoa," Tea said quietly.

"How does he always manage to figure this stuff out?" Joey asked no one in particular. The blade, thanks to the power, became longer with the spiritual energy making up the extension.

"Time to take you out with your own power!" the Pharaoh yelled as he jumped into the air, slicing the dragons with his sword right after Joey and the others got out of the way. They fell to the ground in a pile, a sure sign that they either had to be knocked out, or dead. The Pharaoh landed nearby, as the townspeople began to walk forward again toward the group that saved them.

"Glad that's over. Glad we could help," Joey said as he clenched a fist in cheers as he smiled.

"Thank goodness. Those dragons will never threaten our village again," a woman cheered. The girl in the white dress ran up to Yugi and Caitlin, standing behind him with her staff's head now closed.

"Are you alright?" she questioned the king.

"Yes," he replied as Caitlin smiled proudly at him, and he smiled back. She took hold of his hand, and they grasped each other's in a signal of victory, and then she hugged her relative, which he returned. (**Like how Joey did with Makko in Battle City. And she smiled proudly because her ancestor was his older sister, don't forget**)

"Thank you sir. You've spared my soul and I am forever grateful," the girl said with a smile on her face.

"You really are the chosen one," the village leader said.

"Yeah, well I'm the chosen one's best friend," Joey said proudly.

"Hey guys, we just passed the final test," Tristan said happily.

"Now we can all go home," Mr. Mutou said happily as he nodded.

"Not quite guys. The fifth stone, it didn't light up," Tea said, looking at her pendant.

"I don't get it," Joey said as everyone down below looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, if the pendant didn't light up, that means," Caitlin said as she looked at the pile of knocked-out dragons on the ground. Then, she took a step back, knowing what the not-lit pendant meant. The Pharaoh followed her gaze, and they looked at the dragons in anger. Their heads were all up, and then, their eyes started glowing green. The Pharaoh gasped in shock, and Caitlin growled low in her throat in anger, taking one step in front of the Pharaoh, ready to protect him. All the dragons flew into the air, glowing green before their shapes all changed.

"What's the deal?" Tristan asked as they watched in shock. "I thought that sword was supposed to wipe them out."

"Oh no, please God," Caitlin pleaded as she watched the beam of light take shape.

"What's wrong?" the Pharaoh asked.  
"They're all joining together into: Five-Headed Dragon," she said quietly. The green beam of light took form of a giant tan-colored dragon with five heads. The one in the center was the same shape of the Luster Dragon. The ones to the left of that were in the shapes of Serpentine Night Dragon, and the Meteor Dragon, whose head was complete rock. The ones to the right were in the shapes of the Aqua Dragon, and the Tyrant Dragon's head. They all roared fiercely, and everyone gasped in shock.

"They merged together! Perhaps these dragons really are immortal," the Pharaoh said quietly.

"Nothing is ever immortal," Caitlin told him as they faced the dragon together, brother and sister, ready to fight, along with all their friends.

* * *

Alright, almost done with the story. Hopefully, two more chapters at most. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES!


	11. Trial Five: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 11**

"What have I unleashed?" the Pharaoh asked himself as the dragon landed on the ground.

"I'm telling you, those five heads equal one big headache," Tristan said as he looked at the beast.

"For once, I agree," Caitlin called.

"Surely, there must be something we can do to save ourselves," the man next to the Pharaoh asked.

"Of course there is. Run for your life!" a villager screamed as the townspeople scattered.

"Please, I beg of you, don't harm us," the village elder pleaded as he folded his hands, along with the young girl.

"Begging won't help. We've got to get out of here," a villager said as he grabbed the wrists of the girl and man.

"Don't be a fool," a man said. The Pharaoh stepped bravely in front of the small group of four, and Caitlin took her place beside him. Then, the dragons began stepping into the boundaries of the village after the townspeople. Then, one tripped, and three heads approached him.

"Aw no. Hey, lizard breath, its time to fight fire with fire!" Joey yelled as he flew forward with his dragon. "Red-Eyes, attack!" The blast struck the Tyrant Dragon in the face, leading him away from the fallen villager. He lifted his head, and went up and struck Joey's dragon in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Gandora!" Caitlin yelled as she took the dragon out of her mage armor. The massive black dragon, twice the size of everybody else's, flew up and caught Red-Eyes in his arms. He fired a fireball attack, one he had in this game only, at the dragons before he put Joey and his dragon safely on the ground.

"Joey, are you alright?" Yugi asked as he ran up to his friend, followed by Caitlin landing nearby, Gandora taking a stance between the townspeople and the Five-Headed Dragon.

"Dandy," Joey said as he stood up on his knees and hands.

"Wait. In the Capsule Monsters board game, there's a five-headed creature that can only be destroyed by creatures of light," Mr. Mutou called as he hovered his Curse of Dragon nearby.

"Great, now you tell me," Joey said angrily.

"Well then, we need to call forth all our light monsters at once. Tristan, attack with your Thunder Dragon, Caitlin, use your Magician's Valkyria, and Tea, you use your Seiyaryu, your Happy Lover, and your Witch," the Pharaoh told his friends. The three teens nodded at each other, and to get a better shot, Caitlin flew up to join her friends.

"Load capsule! Fire!" Tea called, summoning her two monsters.

"Let's flatten this freak!" Tristan called.

"We're right behind you!" Tea yelled back as she and Caitlin flew next to Tristan along with Tea's monsters.

"Lightning Force Attack!" Tristan commanded, hitting Tyrant Dragon.

"Mystic Scepter Blast attack!" Caitlin called, firing a blast from her scepter at Luster Dragon.

"Razor Fire Blast!" Tea called, striking Meteor Dragon. "Shining Scepter Slash!" Her witch struck the dragon right across the chest, although it appeared to not have done anything.

"Tea, Caitlin, look out!" Tristan yelled as four dragonheads shot up to launch attacks at the teens and their monsters, successfully dodging them.

"Thunder Dragon, let's turn up the heat!" Tristan called as his dragon flew over and wrapped his body around Luster Dragon's neck. "GO!" His dragon sparked electrical heats from his body, shocking Luster Dragon, but not much. All he did was reach down his big head, grabbing Tristan's dragon around the neck, and throwing him into Tea's dragon. The Pharaoh gasped as Tea, Tristan, and their dragons fell to the ground. Caitlin would have signaled Gandora to catch them, but he was busy protecting the villagers from the attacks of the dragons when they tried to attack them.

"Ah, my head says we need a new plan," Tea said as she grasped her head.

"Ah! Well, my feet say run!" Tristan gasped as the dragon approached them. Gandora stepped near them, followed by his girl, and the Pharaoh who launched forward to protect his friends.

"Tea, Tristan, watch out! Now let's try this again, shall we?" the Pharaoh asked as he swung the sword, slashing the dragon clear across the chest.

"Haha," Tristan laughed.

"Nice shot," Tea called. The Pharaoh stared at the dragon in anticipation, and just like that, the dragon immediately healed itself.

"It didn't even leave a mark," Tristan said in shock.

"This sword is supposed to slay them. Perhaps I am using it the wrong way," the Pharaoh said as Caitlin returned Gandora, who was scared and scratched up from protecting the villagers from the attacks of the dragons. Tea and Tristan screamed as two dragons fired attacks their way. "Watch out!" the Pharaoh yelled as he pushed them out of the way to block the attack from Tyrant Dragon. As the second attack came their way, Caitlin jumped in front of the Pharaoh, taking the brunt of the attack from Meteor Dragon, thrown quite a distance to the side. They both screamed in pain as the attacks struck them.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked as she looked at her friend with worry. Caitlin quickly rose up to her feet, and jumped to the side of her relative, putting her hands on his chest and shoulder to help him up.

"I'll be just fine. It's the others that worry me. Someone's got to protect these villagers, before it's too late," the Pharaoh said as he looked behind the group.

"Help us," the girl pleaded quietly to herself as she looked at the man and girl next to him who were doing so much to protect the village and save her soul.

"Fine. You two take care of the freakish five, and we'll go guard the villagers," Tristan said as he turned and raced away.

"Be careful Yugi," Tea warned as she followed her friend. The Pharaoh thrust his sword into the ground, using it as a staff to help him stand up.

"If I can's destroy this beast, the least I can do is lead it away from here," he said as he tried to stand with Caitlin helping her relative. As the young girl watched her savior, he was grumbling in pain, before his eyes slammed shut, and he grunted heavier in pain as Caitlin stood in front of him in case the dragon launched an attack at the teens.

"Ah! Mmmm, urgh," the girl said to herself as she raced away toward the tablet with the dragon on it.

"Where are you going?" a villager asked the girl as she raced away. Back in the battle center, four dragons roared, and launched beams out of their mouth right at the Pharaoh and Caitlin. The Pharaoh used his shield on his arm to defend himself, and Caitlin used her staff to put up a small barrier in front of her, too weak to do it for both of them. They tried to struggle against the beams to knock them out of the way and counterattack, but it was no use at the moment. Back in the village, everyone was watching the two teens with anticipation.

"Hang in there," Tea pleaded as she watched her two friends. Meanwhile, Joey had followed the girl to the tablet, and she stood up, and turned to face the tablet.

"Divine One, please hear me," the girl pleaded.

"I hear ya, but please, call me Joey," the blonde said as he watched Yugi and Caitlin battle the massive dragon. Then, he turned and saw the girl looking at the tablet. The Pharaoh and Caitlin were able to struggle harder against the blasts, managing to take a step forward. But then, the final dragon launched a large beam from his mouth, striking both teens at the same time. They both flew backwards, Yugi losing grip of his sword, Caitlin getting slammed into the ground by the attacks and their claws. All the townspeople turned away from the horrible battle scene, and raced towards the tablet where the girl and Joey were.

"I beg of you, please help this stranger to rid the world of the Fiendish Five. He has proven that he is the chosen warrior. He now holds the sword of divinity," the girl prayed. Then, she heard murmuring behind her, and turned to see all the townspeople behind her. She gasped in shock as she heard what they were saying.

"Yes, please guide this young man to victory," the elder man said as he prayed.

Back at the town center, all five dragons raised their heads, and roared. They slowly approached the two teens that were hurt. Yugi moaned in pain as he raised his head, and Caitlin, who was still wedged into the ground, managed to sit up, and wedge herself free, before struggling to stand.

"We gotta save them," Tea said as she ran forward with Tristan to try and block the attacks that were to be fired at the teens any second to kill them.

"Please help him," the girl pleaded as her tears fell to the ground. Her tears sprouted into ripples that began to scale the sides of the wall of the cliff with the tablet embedded on it. The tablet in front of her glowed brightly, and she smiled as she heard the divine dragon roar. Everyone behind her gasped as well at seeing the dragon come to life. The Pharaoh and Caitlin shut their eyes, waiting for the blow to come. But as the beams fired at them, the divine dragon in the form of a beam of light shot out of the tablet, right for the two teens and the beast. It shot in front of the two teens to protect them, sending the beams right back at the five-headed beast. Then, he shot into the air, and the Pharaoh and Caitlin opened their eyes and looked at the dragon.

"What is that?" the Pharaoh questioned himself.

"That color of light looks familiar, and so did the picture on that tablet," Caitlin murmured.

"Yeah, what's with the light?" Tristan asked himself. Then, the dragon began to take shape. It had a crystal blue body, and wings, arms, and legs as well. His head was finely sculpted, and his teeth were the right size to show off his might and the strength of his jaw. His claws were as long as their bodies, and he had two frills on the side of his mouth. He finally opened his eyes, to reveal them to be a dark crystal blue color. He roared at the beast who dared to enter his territory and threaten his village again.

"Hey look. Is that, Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Joey asked himself.

"I guess that's who these people have been worshiping all these years," Tristan murmured as a white beam of light surrounded Yugi.

"Divine Dragon please, lend me your power so we can do this together," he called out. The dragon roared again, and Yugi began to levitate up to the beast. Then, when he got level to level with the dragon, a light infused them both, and then, the Pharaoh merged with Blue-Eyes. He now had pads on his feet that had claws, which went up to the top of his hamstrings. He had a sword in his right hand that had a hilt in the shape of Blue-Eyes' head. The wings on his back were crystal blue with a sharp curve at the tip and were divided into sections on one side of the wing. On his right arm guard was also a shape of Blue-Eyes' head, as well as his shoulder. His chest armor was crystal blue with two sharp edges near his stomach, and the Millennium Puzzle was embedded in the middle. Finally, his brow band was crystal blue and had spikes that extended into his hair, and two of them went onto the sides of his face. He slowly opened his eyes, and stuck out his spare hand toward his relative.

/_Caitlin, summon Gandora/_ he called mentally through their items. She re-summoned her black dragon, and suddenly, she was lifted up into the light of the aura of her relative, along with her dragon in the air. This time, her Valkyria armor was gone, and she just had on plain black armor. Her left shoulder was Gandora's head, along with her magic staff, and her arm guard. She had black leg guards with claws, plus additional spikes on the side, and her arm guards as well. Her wings were as black as the sky, and were divided more than Yugi's each one a separate spike, though the top ones were the thickest. Her brow band was black, and a red gem adjoined the center, and a spike went down each side of her face, down the middle onto her nose, and two short ones went down to right above her eyes. They all gasped, but the townspeople were focused on Yugi.

"Can this be? Did he join together with the divine one?" the elder asked.

"Here we go. My final move. If this doesn't work, nothing will," he said as he looked at Caitlin, who nodded. He raised his sword above his head, and she raised her staff in front of her like a blade. "You have terrorized this village for the last time," he called out as the five-headed beast roared. They opened their mouths, and launched an attack at the two teens. He swung his sword at the attacks, slicing them apart, and his blade had shockwaves running down it, before Caitlin sucked them away. Then, the dragons went to try and grab Yugi in their jaws, but he reached his arms around their mouth, and shut them tight while he lifted the dragon clear off the ground, and flung him onto his back, while Caitlin immobilized their wings with her black magic.

"From darkness you came, and to darkness you shall return," the Pharaoh said as he raised his sword to the air, while Caitlin flung her staff down.

"White Lightning Attack!" the Pharaoh yelled as Caitlin yelled "Black Thunder Attack!" The both launched an attack at the immobilized dragon, and the attacks burned them both to a crisp. However, while the light blinded them all, Caitlin flew away fast, back to the group to make it look like the Pharaoh had done it all, since she knew he should get the credit. Then, all that could be seen below the Pharaoh was a pile of smoke rising into the air. From behind him, the sun rose into the sky, illuminating the darkness and the man that just saved them.

"It's a miracle. The sun has returned," a villager cheered as the girl, and the rest of Yugi's gang looked on in awe, not noticing Caitlin landing nearby. Then, right before Tea noticed the girl, she looked at her shining pendant, to notice that the fifth stone lit up.

"Look guys, the fifth stone," Tea called as the gang looked at her.

"That means we cleared the final challenge. According to the riddle, we had to slay them all. And thanks to Yugi's bravery, the deed is done," Mr. Mutou said as Yugi raised his sword in victory. All the townspeople cheered in victory, and thankfulness for the man who saved them. Caitlin's necklace flashed, and she knew what it wanted. She summoned her strength that was left, and then, only to the Pharaoh's eyes, he saw a vision of Egypt, and below him on the balcony were the townspeople of Egypt, cheering for him. If he had turned his head wherever he was, he would have noticed a creature with black and white fur sitting behind him, hiding behind a statue, and he would have seen it _smiling_ at him.

"This trial was a test of leadership and charisma, and by gaining the trust of the divine dragon and the people, you have proven yourself to be a true leader," Alexander said as Caitlin let her necklace fade away from its power, finally letting her energy rest. The Pharaoh landed on the ground a few feet away from the gang and the townspeople, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew back up into the air. He roared as he turned away, and flew back towards the tablet that he slept inside. He flew back inside, and this time, unlike last, his picture was easy to see and identify.

"Thank you for having faith in me, my friend" the Pharaoh said as he took a rest and swapped back with Yugi.

"That was awesome Yuge," Joey called as they ran up to their best friend.

"Not that we expected anything less," Tea said as she followed.

"Thanks guys," Yugi said as he smiled at his friends. He eyed Caitlin, who turned away from the gaze, but still made it seem like she was proud of her friend. They walked back to the center of town, where they found everybody waiting for them.

"We owe you eternal gratitude, for you have silenced an enemy that has threatened us for centuries," the girl said as she smiled at the gang.

"Oh shucks, it was nothing," Joey said as he rubbed the back of his head. But the girl walked right by him, toward Yugi.

"Oh Yugi, thank you so much," she said as he nodded back at her, though the latter teen wondered why she didn't thank Caitlin, since he knew she had assisted in banishing the monster.

"Hey, its not fair. I need love too ya know," Joey said as he anime-cried, and Caitlin walked over and punched him in the arm before putting her hand on his shoulder. Both Yugi and the girl looked at him with confusion, before the girl caught herself.

"Oh right, you were a big help also. Now all you must do is answer one more riddle and you may leave," the girl said as she turned back toward the group.

"A riddle?! Ahhhhh, anything but that," Joey pleaded as he shook his head with irritation.

"Just kidding," the girl said as she started to laugh, followed by everyone else, and Caitlin had caught the mischievous glint in her eyes, so she was laughing the hardest, holding her stomach.

"Oh, real funny, so everyone's a comedian now. You know I hate those things," Joey said in mock anger as Caitlin wiped a tear from her eye. Then, they were escorted to the front of the village, before they all waved goodbye, and departed from the city.

"Farewell my friends," the girl called after them as they all walked away. As they were walking, the Pharaoh spoke up to Yugi.

_/Mind if I talk to Caitlin? /_ he asked. Yugi nodded, and swapped placed with his dark half. After he did, he turned to his relative to catch her attention.

"Caitlin, why didn't you speak up, that way that girl could have thanked you as well?" the Pharaoh questioned her.

"You're the one that did the work. I didn't want to take any of that away. You deserve the credit, not your older sister," she said.

"But you deserve the credit," the Pharaoh said.

"No, not really," she said, and her face made it clear she wanted to drop it. The Pharaoh let it go, and swapped places with Yugi after saying thanks. They continued to walk toward the forest, trying to figure out how to get home. They finally arrived at the clearing they had been in the night before.

"I thought the portal was right here," Tea said.

"Where'd it go?" Yugi asked as they all looked around. Caitlin even went and ran up to a tree, jumped, and grabbed a branch to hoist herself up to get a better higher view.

"Well, knowing this place, we still need to clear another challenge," Tristan said as Joey walked around a bit. Unfortunately, he didn't know where Caitlin is, and before she could yell, she fell right on top of him.

"Sorry man," she said as she helped him back up to his feet.

"Note to self; watch where you head up into trees," he told himself as he stood. "And that's not funny Tristan. You know how I feel about riddles. They don't like me, and I don't like them."

"Yeah, everyone knows," Caitlin said as Tea chuckled.

"Your friend is correct," Alexander said as he turned to face Yugi. "You may have passed all five tests, but I'm afraid that you journey is not yet complete. 1 task remains. Once you've made it back to your own world, simply locate a hidden chamber at the top of the pyramid. Your pendant will now be able to unlock the door, and once inside, you'll be able to have the power I once craved, the power to rule the world."

"Yes, but I already told you, I don't want any power, I just want to get back home," Yugi implied.

"But there is someone who wants that power just the same," Alexander said as he reached up and removed his mask, revealing a very familiar face.

"Ah! Dr. Brisbane!" Yugi exclaimed.

"That doesn't make sense. I mean, you said you were Alexander the Great," Tea said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is," Caitlin interrupted.

"Hold on dudes. Dr. Brisbane's first name is Alex, which could be short for Alexander the Great," Tristan implied.

"Wait a second, are you saying that Alex is really Alexander the Great, or is this guy an Alex imposter who isn't so great?" Joey questioned.

"Neither. I've worked with Dr. Alex for many years, and though he does bear a strong resemblance to this man, I can assure you that they are not one in the same," Mr. Mutou replied.

"I'm afraid that the words you speak are only partially true Dr. Mutou. This colleague of yours is possessed by my dark half," Alexander said as everyone gasped.

"I knew something was familiar about that charm," Caitlin murmured, and Yugi nodded at her, and they both knew that Alexander's fabled lucky charm had indeed been the Millennium Ring.

"What do you mean by your dark half?" Tea questioned, slightly perplexed.

"The moment I placed that ancient Egyptian charm around my neck, my soul was split in two," he began.

"Well go on," Yugi said, slightly eager to hear more.

"I was trapped in this world, while my dark half was trapped inside that pyramid. But he was freed the moment that Dr. Mutou entered the pyramid with Dr. Alex Brisbane, who happens to be a direct descendant of mine. My dark half seized control of Alex, and sent you here to this world to unlock the power that we could never find. You must obtain it before he does, or he'll use it to take over your world," Alexander said.

"No, he can't," Tea murmured as she placed her hand under the trinket around her neck.

"Don't let that pendant out of your sight. Whoever wears it holds the key to the power to dominate mankind. And when you return, my dark half will be waiting there to seize it from you," Alexander said.

"I see, so that evil spirit tricked us into playing this game. He knew it was the only way to get that pendant," Mr. Mutou said.

"And he was right. So we must think of a plan to stop him," Alexander said.

"According to Alexander, all we have to do is concentrate," Mr. Mutou said as the group stood near the clearing they had appeared in, Alex mysteriously gone. He had asked Caitlin a question earlier, and she agreed after she told Dr. Mutou.

"Yeah. So now we picture the pyramid?" Caitlin questioned, and Mr. Mutou nodded. Everyone closed their eyes, and pictured the site in their head. Moments later, they reappeared in the room in the pyramid with the capsule monsters game map imbedded on the floor.

"By the looks of things, I'd say we're back home," Tea said happily.

"She's right, but there is only one way to make sure that we're in the real world and I think you know what I mean," Joey told Tristan. He and the brunette boy swung their arms above their heads, and brought them down to punch each other hard. "Yep, we're back," they both said as they laughed and started chanting happily, while both Tea and Yugi sweat dropped.

_/Our plan worked. By using your body as a vessel, I was able to get back to your world/_ Alexander told Caitlin and Mr. Mutou mentally.

_/Glad I could be of assistance. Are we clear on the plan? /_ Caitlin asked both men, receiving nods in response.

_/Then as soon as we find Dr. Alex, you can jump back into his body and reunite with your other half/_ Dr. Mutou said.

"Hello? Dr. Mutou, you're back," they heard a voice yell. Moments later, they saw Dr. Brisbane racing down the staircase. Everyone looked at each other with angry and determined looks on their faces, knowing that there was something wrong with that man.

"I'm so glad you're all back. I was so worried the minute that you entered that map and disappeared," the man said.

"Well, you can stop worrying, cause we all made it back in one piece," Dr. Mutou said as he walked forward, and Caitlin moved behind everybody, so that way she could keep up the mental link with boy Alexander and Mr. Mutou.

"Well, that's good to hear. Because if anything had happened to any of you, I would never have forgiven myself," Dr. Alex said.

"Oh please, there is no way you could have known that all of this would happen," Dr. Mutou replied.

_/Alexander, are you sure this man is possessed by your dark half? /_Mr. Mutou questioned the man that was using Caitlin as his temporary vessel, and both of them eyed Dr. Brisbane suspiciously.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" he asked the older archeologist, who looked at him questionably. "You know, when you crossed to the other side, did you find anything of archeological interest?"

"Uh, like what? I mean, is there something I should have found?" Dr. Mutou questioned back.

"I don't know. I thought perhaps you might have known when you saw something," Alex replied.

_/There is no doubt. This man is indeed possessed by my dark half/_ Alexander replied.

_/Yes. Clearly, he is after the pendant. I'll distract him so Caitlin can give you the opening for you and your other half to reunite/_ Mr. Mutou replied as Caitlin moved next to the archeologist.

"Artifact, huh? Let me think. My mind's not as sharp as it used to be. Oh, wait. Now that you mention it, I did find something. Is this what you meant?" Dr. Mutou asked, taking out the pendant from his pocket.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant," Alex said as he reached for the pendant.

_/NOW! /_ Dr. Mutou yelled. Alexander jumped out of Caitlin's body, right onto Dr. Brisbane's body.

"After all these years, I've finally caught up with you. Now join with me to become one!" Alexander yelled as he disappeared into a flash of light, and entered Dr. Brisbane's body to reunite with his dark half.

"Dr. Brisbane, are you okay?" Yugi asked as they looked at the man in shock. He sat up, and sighed heavily.

"Yes, quite. As a matter of fact, I'm feeling better than I have in a long time," he replied.

"Ah, that's awesome!" Tea cheered.

"Yeah, he totally pulled it off," Caitlin commented happily.

"Now, the pendant," Dr. Alex said as he reached his hand back out again. But right as Dr. Mutou put it in his hand, he smiled evilly, and Yugi caught it.

"No Grandpa, it's a trick!" he yelled. But it was too late as Alex yanked it out of Dr. Mutou's hand.

"You're not Alex!" Mr. Mutou screamed.

"How right you are," he replied as he laughed evilly. "As you can see, my weaker side is also my foolish side. He could never have conquered half the globe without me," Alex said.

"We've got to stop him," Yugi said quietly.

"It is time to finish what I began centuries ago," Alex said as he stared at them with eyes filled with malice. His weaker half tried to hold him back by talking.

"_No, you're making a mistake! Didn't you learn your lesson the last time? That power you seek doesn't belong to you/_ the good Alex said.

"You've held me back for the last time," the evil Alex said quietly as he forced the good Alex back in.

"You won't get away with this! Now give us back that pendant!" Yugi yelled. "Now give us back that pendant!" Alex just started to run as a response. "GET HIM!" Everyone started to race after the man, Yugi in the lead. Caitlin quickly started running in line with the boy, as they followed the man. _We can't let him get to that room…_Yugi thought. Caitlin nodded at him, and quickly disappeared down a separate hall. Yugi looked confused, but then figured out she must have seen a passage that led to the room where the door was. Alex quickly reached the room, but not before Caitlin got there. She stood in front of the door, not letting him get near it. But Alex was willing to do anything to get to the door, including hurting anybody. He whipped out a small blade he had hidden, and began to fight skillfully with Caitlin. She had to admit even she was impressed. As it went on and on, she was finally socked in the stomach by his knee after he feinted a kick. Then, he drove the knife right toward her scared eye, nailing a blow, but not deep since she rolled out of the way. She held her eye in pain as blood oozed down the side of her face, and her stomach and cheek where she had been punched began to swell up.

"I've stared at this doorway hundreds of times," Alex said as he approached the door. "However, this time, I hold the key." He placed the charm in the doorframe, and it glowed bright before it opened. He walked toward it, but as he was about to step inside, Yugi jumped on the man, both of them going quite a distance away from the door.

"Stop!" Yugi demanded as the man struggled heavily.

"Dude, we worked too hard for that thing," Tristan said as he helped Yugi hold down the man. Joey, Tea, and Mr. Mutou ran to check on Caitlin, though she stood up and said she was fine, ignoring the dried and wet blood on the side of her face, as well as the swollen parts. Alex managed to stand, and thrust himself toward the door, Yugi and Tristan still hanging on for the ride.

"I got you!" Joey yelled as he, Tea, and Caitlin shot toward the group falling, and caught them by their feet.

"We've got you," Mr. Mutou said as Alex began to struggle.

"No, let go! I will not be robbed of my destiny," Alex yelled as he struggled more.

"Don't let go," Mr. Mutou said as they tried to hang on. But the weight and the struggling were too much, and Joey, Caitlin, Tea, and eventually, Mr. Mutou were all dragged over the side of the wall into the chamber. They all screamed as they fell, until they started falling slower, and were finally levitating in what seemed to be space.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked as they looked around. Then, he noticed a light disappeared near them.

"Look," Caitlin murmured as they looked at the light. They all gasped as the light began to take shape. Eventually, it took the form of a man, wearing a white outfit, with a white turban on his head. He had a long white cape behind him, along with ancient sandals on his feet. He also had a rich tan, two gold bands on his lower arms, and a golden ankh around his neck, of which everyone but Dr. Alex and Dr. Mutou recognized.

"I know you. You're the one who created the pyramid," Alex said in shock as he looked at the man he had met quite a while back in his life.

"It's Shadi," both Yugi and Caitlin exclaimed as the Pharaoh appeared in between the two teens in spirit mode.

"But what the heck is he doing here?" Joey exclaimed as they stared at the man, his eyes boring holes right through the group as he looked at them suspiciously.

* * *

NO FLAMES! PLEASE R&R! THANKS for reading this far. Love you all for reading. Look forward to the next chapter soon.


	12. Final Battle!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I also got the idea for Caitlin's new ability from a story that my friend D-17 PharaohFox wrote. Check out his stories Mysterious Wonders and Revelation on my page. They're excellent.

**Chapter 12**

"You now stand at the threshold that contains the greatest power known to man," Shadi told them.

"I've been waiting for that power for 2,000 years and now its mine," Alex demanded.

"We're the ones that did all the work," Tristan yelled angrily.

"Yeah, so whatever is in here belongs to us pal," Joey retorted.

"Oh really? I see no one told you that I completed these trials centuries ago," Alex told them.

_Flashback_

**I passed all of those trials successfully, but even when I had the key, the power I desired was out of my reach…**

"My lord, perhaps this wasn't meant to be," a brown shorthaired male vassal told his king.

"What? You lack faith in me?" Alex questioned them.

"We've done all that we can," another male servant with a buzz-cut told his king.

"He's right my lord. I have a strong feeling that these tests were just a trick, and the power you seek doesn't belong in the hands of any man, regardless of how strong a leader they may be," the female told her king.

"I see. So you people are telling me that I am not deserving of this great power," Alexander said angrily.

"What we are saying is that that power is too dangerous for any mortal to control. You are a fine leader, but I have a feeling that this power wasn't meant for anybody. Now let us leave while we still have a chance, before it's too late," the gray-haired servant said.

"You have already ammased a great empire my king. Isn't that enough?" the buzz-cut male asked his king as he began to grunt.

"It's never enough!" he yelled back. Then, he grabbed his head as if he was in massive pain. His servants quickly grew worried.

"Ah! Are you all right?" the brown-haired male asked.

"King Alexandrous!" the gray-haired male asked.

**As my rage grew, my two souls began their struggle for control. I awoke to a startling scene. The souls of my vassals had been taken, trapped within the pyramid, and I was next…**

Alex could only look in horror as he noticed his servants lying on the ground and some of their torn clothing around. Then, the trinket around his neck broke away, and rolled off down an alley. As he watched it go away, he felt a flash of light on his face. He looked at the pendant, and could only gasp in shock as it withered away into dust.

**As soon as I lost my charm, and the pendant disappeared, my soul was split in two. My weaker half re-entered the world of Capsule Monsters, while I was trapped in the pyramid, where I waited for the chance to escape. Finally, my wish came true. Fate had sent a distant descendant of mine to rescue me. I would finally get a second chance…**

As the present-day Alex walked around the room with the mysterious door, he noticed a light flash in front of him. He saw it take the shape of a man that looked like him. He screamed as he jumped inside his body, and possessed him.

**At last, I had the proper body necessary to finish what had begun, millennia ago. All I needed now was someone capable of passing the five tests, just as I had. So I waited, for I knew that if the power destined for me was true, help would come…**

The possessed Alex wandered the forest around the pyramid quietly, until he heard voices in the distance.

"That was enough excitement to last the whole trip," a male said. Alex approached where he heard the voice. In the clearing, he saw five people. One was a blonde haired boy with a white jacket and a black long-sleeved undershirt on, with jean pants and tennis shoes. The second was a brunette male with a buzz-cut that had on a blue jacket, white undershirt, and black pants. The third was a brunette female with a pink jacket, green undershirt, green skirt, and brown knee high boots. The other female and final male looked alike with the hair color; a black base with magenta rims and highlights. The girl had hers back in a ponytail, and the males' was sticking up like a star. The girl had blonde bangs in front of her face, with some black bangs covering her right eye, and he later saw they were covering a nasty scar. The male had blonde bangs in front of his eyes. The girl wore black jeans, gold shoes, and a white top with black and purple skulls on it, coupled with a black jacket. The male had a purple jacket on with green pants, with a black undershirt, and a neck collar. But what caught his eye were the pendants around their necks.

**Now everything was falling into place…**

_End Flashback_

"So all this stuff happened by coincidence?" Yugi questioned.

"No. These events were guided by the hands of fate," Shadi replied.

"You gotta be out of your turban bro. There's no way fate wants that guy to win this. He doesn't deserve jack squat," Joey insisted, pointing at Shadi.

"There is but one way to determine which of you is deserving of the game's ultimate prize. You must all participate in one final test," Shadi said as a battlefield appeared underneath the group.

"Another test?" Yugi questioned as Caitlin sighed deeply.

"Yes. Dr. Alex Brisbane, who bears the soul of King Alexandrous the Third, shall face Yugi Mutou, who bears the soul of the great Nameless Pharaoh, in an all-out capsule monsters war. Only a true king will win this battle! Now, begin!" Shadi yelled. Everyone started to fall to the ground, but with quick thinking, they all managed to and on their feet.

"Well, this isn't going to take very long. Soon, I will have what's rightfully mine," Alex said as he landed in front of the opposing group.

"Yeah, well not if the six musketeers can help it," Tea said angrily.

"That's right. You're outnumbered pal," Joey said as he glared at Alex. Yugi came up from behind the group, and swapped places with the Pharaoh.

"Now, let the battle commence," the Pharaoh said, raising his capsule shooter. Then, from behind Alex, they heard footsteps.

"Uh Joey, what was that you said about him being outnumbered?" Tristan asked as four people, three males and a female, came up from behind Alex.

"He brought his royal guard," the Pharaoh said.

"Well, guess it's five on six," Joey said.

"Heh, I won't even need a spare person to combat you two," Alex said as he eyed the Pharaoh and Caitlin before throwing off his cloak, revealing a set of Duel Armor just like Yugi's.

"The rules are simple. You may summon any and all capsule monsters you managed to collect on your journey. You lose when they are all destroyed. The victor will then claim the power necessary to rule the world," Shadi explained as they saw him.

"If he wins, then the whole planet will suffer," Mr. Mutou yelled.

"Then it's a good thing he won't," Tea retorted.

"Good call," Joey yelled.

"I'm with ya," Caitlin called.

"Now let's do this," Tristan said confidently.

"Yes. Load capsule!" the Pharaoh called as both sides locked, loaded, and fired. "I summon my Magician of Black Chaos, my Celtic Guardian, and my Black Luster Soldier!"

"Then I play Red-Eyes, Flame Swordsman, and Baby Dragon!" Joey called.

"Plus my Shovel Crusher, Thunder Dragon, and Thunder Kid!" Tristan continued.

"Don't leave out my Magician's Valkyria, my Dark Magician Girl, my Gaia, the Dragon Champion, my Firewing Pegasus, and my Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!" Caitlin called, immediately fusing with Valkyria, and both Dark Magician Girl and Firewing Pegasus, making her armor a creamy white with an all white staff, with a blue brow band, and pink shoulder guards, and blue arm and leg guards. Her staff was a creamy white with a pink and blue gem in the middle.

"Don't forget Seiyaryu, Dark Witch, and Happy Lover!" Tea called.

"Curse of Dragon, come forth!" Mr. Mutou shouted.

"I play my Garma Sword, my Makyura the Destructor, Dark Jeroid, and Lekunga," the brown short-haired male called, summoning his six-bladed warrior, his purple one-eyed creature, his blue two-headed beast, and his spaghetti monster.

"I call forth Total Defense Shounga, Manticore of Darkness, and Big-Tuskd Mammoth," the buzz-cut male called, summoning his silver-guard beast, his winged lion, and his purple elephant.

"I call forth my Reflect Bounder, along with Demonous Knight," the female servant called, summoning her mirrored creature, and her six-armed diva.

"Come out Firewing Pegasus, and Stealth Bird," the final silver-haired male called, summoning his black horse that was identical to Caitlin's, and his blue bird with fangs.

"And finally, Reshef, the Dark Being," Alex called, summoning his gigantic golden creature.

"Man, they have the weirdest monsters with the weirdest names," Joey commented.

"The stage has been set. Best of luck to you all," Shadi told both teams.

"Alright, activate Duel Armor! Merge with Black Luster Soldier!" the Pharaoh called, merging with his sword wielder.

"Two can play at that game! Merge with Reshef, the Dark Being!" Alex called out, fusing with his massive monster.

"Something that big has got to be against the rules," Joey said from atop Red-Eyes, Tea nearby, Gandora's head reaching just at their level, since he was a big monster as well.

"Well, don't forget, we have Caitlin's Gandora on our side, and who said there were rules?" Tea commented.

"Front line, attack now!" Alex commanded as Manticore of Darkness, Demonous Knight, Big-Tusked Mammoth, Stealth Bird, Dark Jeroid, Lekunga, and Makyura the Destructor launched forward to attack. Meanwhile, with the Pharaoh, Celtic Guardian, Flame Swordsman, Thunder Kid running on the ground, and everyone else in the air, Gandora stomping behind them all, Yugi's team launched forward. The Pharaoh swung and locked with Dark Jeroid after he threw him off. Lekunga tried to get him from behind, but Celtic Guardian blocked that attack also. And when Dark Jeroid and Stealth Bird tried to strike him also, Caitlin and Magician of Black Chaos jumped in to blast the away. The four of them stood back to back, Caitlin's Dragon Champion fighting the monsters from the air that were aimed at them, Gandora waiting until a monster was in the clear.

"They're surrounded," Tea called as she looked on in horror.

"Not for long," Joey said as he tried to attack with Red-Eyes. However, Manticore of Darkness pounced on him, knocking Joey clear off his dragon. He fell down a few feet before his Baby Dragon caught him.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here. On the other hand, not so fancy meeting him," Joey said as Manticore appeared again. Flame Swordsman tried to hit him, missing, but it allowed Caitlin's Dragon Champion to strike him from behind. Meanwhile, Tristan was fighting off the Big-Tusked Mammoth. He swung his trunk at the boy, barely missing him.

"That purple pachyderm looks pretty peeved," Tristan commented as Thunder Kid started squealing to warn him. As the tusks headed his way again, suddenly, the ground underneath the elephant collapsed, courtesy of Tristan's Shovel Crusher. Then, to finish him off, Gandora came from behind, launching a beam from his mouth, hitting the mammoth, before stomping on him, knocking him clear out of the game.

"Next time, watch out for those potholes! I guess it pays to have your own personal demolition team, right dude?" Tristan asked his lizard. Tea was struggling with the Demonous Knight.

"Looks like we've got company," Tea complained as she looked at her opponent. Then, magically, she copied herself, making a whole bunch. "Aw man, now our company's got company!" They each fired an attack at Tea atop her Seiyaryu. "Now counterattack!" However, the attack went right through them. "No way, those freaks didn't flinch! It must be an illusion. Dark Witch, time to shed a spotlight on these divas! Only one should cast a shadow," the girl said as her monster flashed her staff light, illuminating the fake and real creatures. "Now will the real demon, please blow up!" she yelled as she struck the actual one. Mr. Mutou was also struggling with Stealth Bird, while Yugi and his monsters, along with Caitlin and her champion were fighting. Thanks to Gandora, he knocked out Lekunga.

"I got ya!" Mr. Mutou yelled as he fired an attack at Stealth Bird, but he had actually disappeared into thin air, launching an attack at Mr. Mutou from behind, who barely managed to dodge it. "So you like to play games? Well I was the hide-and-seek champion back in my day. Of course, my eyes aren't what they used to be, but this should help," he muttered as he formed a ring of fire on the ground. Moments later, he saw something ripple in the shadows, telling him where the monster was. "Tag, you're it." He struck the bird dead on, laughing heartidly. "Not bad for an old man." On Alex's team, all his servants were hunched over in pain from losing and having their monsters hurt.

"Hahaha. You fools were never any use to me. Now be gone, my loyal servants, you and your monsters are now dismissed," Alex said as he sacrificed all but four of their monsters, one each, firing a new capsule.

"What's this? Why would he launch an attack against his own team?" the Pharaoh questioned as Caitlin landed nearby after fighting in the air. All of Alex's servants screamed in pain, before she knew what was coming.

"Pharaoh, he's summoning an almost unbeatable monster," Caitlin said.

"Hahahaha! I sacrifice you all to summon my Seven-Armed Fiend!" Alex yelled, calling forth a monster four times Gandora's size, with six arms, and a hand that made up his face. He had two large black wings, a long tail, and long red claws.

"Any idea how to beat this thing?" Tea asked.

"Well, in the board game, its practically indestructible," Mr. Mutou replied.

"But if we've learned anything from this game, its that everything has a weakness," Tristan said.

"And as a wise man once said, the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Joey said as he flew forward toward the creature.

"Joey, no, its too dangerous!" Mr. Mutou yelled. Caitlin knew that he would still get hurt, but at least he would still have his monster.

"Gaia!" she yelled quietly to her monster. He nodded, and flew in a path to intercept Joey, while the Pharaoh watched Caitlin with confusion, realizing too late what she was planning.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Seven-Armed Fiend, defend!" Alex called out. His monster raised his hand to strike down Joey, and before he hit, Gaia flew in front and took most of the blow to save Joey's like, although Gaia was shattered to pieces. Caitlin was flying near her dragon, and he extended his palm to catch her as she collapsed in pain.

"Ah, Joey!" the Pharaoh called, running up to his friend.

"You think you're so tough, just cause you got 35 fingers?" Joey asked. Then, Caitlin flew down to the group, and in doing so, she slapped her forehead, some of the still wet blood from her torn scar oozing onto her fingers.

"I finally remembered! In the board game, that creature has seven arms, and ach one has its own ability," she yelled above the noise.

"Correct, and I shall introduce them to you one by one, starting with a personal favorite of mine, known as Arm of the Skulls!" Alex called. His monster raised his hand, and from out of it appeared skull demons by the hundreds.

"Curse of Dragon, attack!" Mr. Mutou called out. He destroyed the skulls, but not for long.

"Activate Arm of Regeneration," he commanded. Just like that, the skull demons were fixed, and flew up to Mr. Mutou, surrounding his dragon, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh no, he's been hit!" the Pharaoh yelled as he raced for his light-half's grandfather. Caitlin and Gandora were busy battling the skull demons in the air before they could hurt anyone else, using their magic, claws, beam attacks, and even their tails to destroy them.

"And now it's your turn," Alex said. "Arm of Entrapment." While he said this, he was looking at Tea and Seiyaryu. The arms flew up from around Yugi and Mr. Mutou, and grabbed Seiyaryu's wings.

"Tea!" the Pharaoh cried out as she was flung to the ground. Before she hit, he grabbed her in his arms, and was currently holding her up off the ground, safe. The demon went and grabbed Gandora, and flung him to the ground as well, causing Caitlin to fight alone until her dragon got back up, while the rest of her friend recovered.

"Now what?" the Pharaoh asked.

"We have no choice but to battle this fiend from the ground," Mr. Mutou said. Caitlin needed more firepower and something to combat that beast so she took Firewing Pegasus out of her armor and prepared to give him to Gandora to boost his strength. She focused hard, and the beams of light fused her two creatures, making Gandora a white/red/black color, who grew to three times his normal size, almost rivaling the Seven-Armed Fiend in height. The skull demons landed on the ground the same time that Caitlin did, her armor now back to its blue form with her staff having a pink gem for Dark Magician Girl, as well as her brow band.

"But it looks like we'll have to get past the zombie patrol first," Tea said angrily.

"Fine by me," Joey said as the monsters charged forward. "Flaming Sword of Battle." His monster slashed the creatures.

"Shining Blizzard!" Tea commanded her witch while Caitlin assisted in firing a Black Magic attack.

"Thunder Kid, Shock Blast!" Tristan commanded as Gandora stomped on some from behind while also keeping an eye on the Seven-Armed Fiend.

"There's more," Caitlin called.

"I'm on it! Shovel Crusher, attack now!" Tristan called, slamming his fist onto the ground as his monster came up and slammed the demons.

"Dragon Flame!" Mr. Mutou instructed his creature.

"Yugi, we'll deal with the brute squad and you take down the big guy while you deal with the brute squad," Joey called, turning for a brief moment to see his friend nod at him.

"Gandora, do whatever Yugi tells you," Cailin commanded her dragon while simultaneously fighting off soldiers that came from everywhere, barely having time to say anything as she fought to protect the others as well. He jumped into the air, ready to slash the beast, Gandora next to him.

"Chaos Blade Strike!" he yelled, holding his sword firmly.

"Defense Arm!" Alex yelled. His creature raised his hand, blocking Yugi from striking, and Gandora punched the creature, knocking him to the side, while he used his other hand to successfully catch Yugi before he hit the ground.

"Ah, Yugi!" Joey yelled, who saw his friend get hit.

"HAHA. I've toyed with you fools long enough. Now let me put you out of your misery by unleashing my Seven-Armed Fiend's most devastating ability called Arm of Destruction!" Alex yelled as his fiend raised his hand.

"Look guys, he's aiming for Mr. Mutou," Tea called.

"Just my luck," Mr. Mutou said as he could only stand and watch.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him," the Pharaoh warned.

"How about an entire hand?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Watch out!" the boys and Caitlin yelled.

"You'll get crushed!" Tea yelled.

"Run while you can," the Pharaoh yelled. The attack struck ground, and everyone watched with anticipation. When the smoke cleared, they saw Mr. Mutou unhurt, and Thunder Kid, Happy Lover, Baby Dragon, and part of Gandora's tail shielding the man.

"Ah, you three saved me. You risked you lives to protect an old man like me," Mr. Mutou said as Baby Dragon growled a goodbye.

"Goodbye pal," Joey told his dragon.

"Thanks Thunder Kid," Tristan said.

"We'll miss you guys," Tea cried out as all three of the tiny heroes collapsed. Gandora placed the Pharaoh back on the ground next to everybody, and Caitlin gave him a quick pat on the nose before she turned back to battle the skull demons.

_"We don't have much time. We have to act quickly or our monsters will meet the same fate as those guys,"_ Yugi warned his counterpart.

"I've had enough of this nonsense. The war is over!" Alex yelled.

"My thought exactly! Now Celtic Guardian, Magician of Black Chaos, and Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction, attack!" the Pharaoh commanded his and Caitlin's monster.

'Activate Arm of Clair Voyance," Alex simply said.

"What's going on?" the Pharaoh asked as the fiend even blocked Gandora's mighty tail, claws, and fireball attack.

"My fiend allows me to read your mind and therefore, predict your every move," Alexander said as they landed on the ground, and Gandora flung his tail to block the fist that was headed for them after they jumped out of the way.

"Wait, I've got a plan. We must divide and conquer!" the Pharaoh yelled to the monsters that were helping him.

"Hehehe. Clearly, you don't understand. My monster can see all. Front, right, left, front!" Alex said as he blocked all the attacks from his opponents. His fiend swung his arm, and struck Yugi and his monsters, and Gandora across the chest. The multi-colored dragon still managed to catch the three of them while holding his chest in pain before Caitlin flew over and quickly healed the massive wound before going back to assist the others.

"Yugi, you alright?" Joey asked his friend before a fiend came from behind. "Ah, Flame Swordsman!" he yelled. Then, out of nowhere, a sword stabbed the fiend in the back, knocking him out. "Now that's what I call a bull's-eye." His monster smiled at him before a hand grabbed his foot, immobilizing him.

"No one likes a back-stabber," Alex said as his monsters came up and slashed Joey's monster multiple times.

"Hey Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey yelled as his dragon destroyed them while he went to the side of his fallen monster. "Thanks pal. We couldn't have done this without you." His monster disappeared, and he held his arm in pain as he stood up. "Those goons are gonna pay."

"Watch your back," the Pharaoh warned as Cailin whispered something to her multi-colored dragon.

"Rapid Fire Flame Strike!" Joey yelled, taking out a lot of the creatures. "I told ya Yug, we'll handle these goons, and you concentrate on that oversized scrap heap."

"He's right," Tristan told his friend.

"You go," Tea cheered.

"Good luck," Mr. Mutou warned.

"Alright Yugi, we musn't let them down," the Pharaoh told his light half.

"_Any ideas on how we can go about doing that?"_ he asked.

"Well, for starters, we need to figure out a way around that defense arm," the Pharaoh said before Caitlin tapped his shoulder.

"Leave that to me," she simply said. "I'll distract him this way so you can attack," she said. She flew to Gandora, and right before she activated her Millennium Necklace, she detached her Valkyria armor, releasing both her mages to aid in the fight, and then, she fused with Gandora automatically, but this time, it was different. Now, she had the whole dragon as armor. His head was a few meters above hers, and his claws and legs were parallel to her arms and feet. The wings on Gandora extended onto her, and her body was right in the middle of Gandora's chest, and he warmed up by flexing her fingers and flapping her wings. The Pharaoh gasped in shock before learning that what she did was intentional, and turned to look back at the Seven-Armed Fiend.

"Yugi, even with Caitlin's new form, the only problem with that creature is that he can read our minds, and therefore, predict our strategy," the Pharaoh said.

_"Maybe there's a way to confuse him?"_ Yugi asked.

"Ah, I think you might be onto something Yugi," the Pharaoh said as he looked at the creature. Meanwhile, everyone and their dragons were fighting the skull demons, small explosions lighting the ground.

"Haha. You fools can't win. Now it's time to finish you off. Looks like we have our first victim," Alex said as he aimed his destruction arm at Joey.

"Wait! I'm the one you want, not him!" the Pharaoh yelled as Caitlin stepped behind him, onto what he was planning, her mages joining Yugi's monsters.

"Wait pal," Joey said before Yugi went down on one knee, ready to jump forward.

_"Go, this is our chance!"_ Yugi yelled.

"Let's hope this works," the Pharaoh said as the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead.

"It will," Caitlin called through Gandora's mouth. Joey was awestruck for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. Yugi charged forward, followed by his two monsters, the female mages, and their master.

"Now, why don't we see what's on your mind shall we" Alex asked as he shut his eyes. But the moment he did, his vision was blurred. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. In front of him were endless doors, like a maze. "Where am I? This can't possible be the Pharaoh's mind," Alex said as he tried to hit the king, but missed every time, as his monsters dodged hits as well.

"_You were right. Since you mind is linked to the Millennium Puzzle, you were able to trap him inside it,"_ Yugi exclaimed as the Pharaoh dodged the defense arm, and more arms of entrapments. _"Now he can't predict out moves."_

"And we can bring down this behemoth," the Pharaoh said as Caitlin used her dragon body to help defend him and their monsters from the air.

"This labyrinth is never-ending. Each doorway leads to hundreds of others. I'm trapped. If I don't find a way out of this maze, I'll lose the game. No!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alright! Magician of Black Chaos, and Celtic Guardian, attack!" the Pharaoh yelled as Caitlin assisted with her monsters. Everyone struck before Yugi, who sliced the beast right down the middle.

"Chaos Blade!" he yelled, hitting the monster dead on. The beast split in two, and collapsed into pieces as Yugi and his monsters landed nearby.

"Ah, Yugi actually did it," Joey said, astonished as he let go of the blade of the demon he had been fighting, as all the royal guards gasped.

"Nice job," Tea cheered.

"That's my grandson," Mr. Mutou said proudly.

"All right, way to go man," Tristan cheered. Caitlin defused with Gandora, who put her in his palm, and placed her on the ground, Magician's Valkyria nearby, where Yugi caught her before she collapsed.

"Are you alright?" he asked his relative worriedly.

"I'm alright," she replied, taking his hand to help her stand.

"Hey Alexander, looks like you're not so great after all," Joey yelled.

"On the contrary my young friend, you may have destroyed my Seven-Armed Fiend, but my trusted servant are back, along with their respective capsule monsters that is, and might I remind you, I've merged with the most powerful creature on the field, Reshef, the Dark Being," Alex told them. "Now my vassals, time to prove your loyalty and destroy these novices to win this game!"

"In the name of King Alexandrous, go Firewing Pegasus!" the silver-haired man shouted as he destroyed both Shovel Crusher and Dark Magician Girl. Caitlin was already too weak to withstand that, so she collapsed in Valkyria's arms, breathing and still conscious, but really weak at the moment, and Tristan also screamed in pain.

"Garma Sword, attack!" the brown-haired male yelled, destroying Tea's Dark Witch, making her hunch over in pain.

"Tristan, Tea!" the Pharaoh shouted. Joey went and hopped on Red-Eyes, flew up, and launched an attack at Alex.

"I'll teach you to mess with my friends," he warned. But long before his attack struck, the Reflect Bounder blocked it, sending it back at Joey.

"Are you just gluttons for punishment, or do you want more?" Alex asked as Caitlin managed to stand and put back on her armor, combined with the black Gandora since Firewing Pegasus had been ripped out when he was struck across the chest. "Hahaha. Go ahead, attack me again so I can finish you off."

"That's easy to say from where you're sitting. Join the rest of us and let's see how tough you really are," the Pharaoh called out, pointing his sword.

_/How are we supposed to win this challenge if we cant get near the guy, let alone defeat him? /_ Yugi questioned.

_/Leave that to me/_ the Pharaoh replied. "All right, you four need to lead away the monsters in the front line so Caitlin and I can move in for a direct attack," the Pharaoh instructed.

"Awright," Joey said.

"Sounds good," Tristan replied.

"I'm in," Tea said.

"Me too," Mr. Mutou joined in.

"You know what to do Red-Eyes," Joey said as his dragon flew up and grabbed the Reflect Bounder.

"Now's our chance!" Tristan yelled as his dragon fired an attack at Garma Sword, hitting him successfully.

"Quickly, up there1" the silver-haired man said.

"Counterattack!" the buzz cut male yelled, looking at Curse of Dragon and Seiyaryu.

"Pharaoh, Caitlin, now!" Tea yelled as the two identical teens charged forward, and struck the man with their blade and scepter attacks.

"Your armor may have offered a strong defense from afar, but now that we're close enough, I'm afraid its useless," the Pharaoh said with confidence as he glared at Alexander.

"On the contrary, my armor has more than just defense, as you are about to witness first-hand," Alex said as a bunch of holes opened up on his armor. "Activate Omni-Directional Laser Assault!" Before he could be struck, Magician of Black Chaos flew and grabbed Yugi.

"Sorry. Slight miscalculation on my part," the Pharaoh apologized.

"Surrender now, or feel the wrath of my sabers," the brown-haired servant said.

"You can't slay a dragon with a few measly steak knives," Tristan commented.

"We'll see about that!" His monster charged forward as Thunder Dragon wove around him, dodging every blow.

"Seiyaryu, Razor Fire Blast!" Tea yelled. Her dragon launched an attack at Firewing Pegasus, who fired an attack right back, grazing them.

"Ah, Tea!" Caitlin yelled, taking off her Valkyria armor, and even though she knew she would be exhausted, she put on Gandora's body as armor, using her new tail to knock Firewing Pegasus right out of the sky.

Menawhile, Mr. Mutou was fighting off the Total Defense Shounga with his Curse of Dragon.

"Have I mentioned I'm getting too old for this?" he questioned as his dragon flew into the air.

"I don't care if its seven years bad luck, shatter that mirror!" Joey yelled as Valkyria beefed his attack to try and break the Reflect Bounder. But the result was the same, and was reflected back at Joey at the mage, who dodged in time.

"I guess I should have seen that coming," he commented as he shielded his face from the bright light.

In the mean time, the Pharaoh and Magician of Black Chaos were still flying around, dodging the lasers, along with Celtic Guardian and Caitlin, who seemed to change armor sets every ten seconds, and was currently with Valkyria, with Gandora helping the others in the back.

"Hold on! If you continue to fire, you'll be endangering your own team as well!" the Pharaoh shouted.

"That's the difference between you and me. I don't belong to a team. I have a staff of supporters who will do whatever I tell them to. And like most things, when I'm done with them, I destroy them," Alex replied with an evil smirk on his face, while the Pharaoh just looked at him with disgust.

_I think I found a weakness in his armor. It has a blind spot…_the Pharaoh thought.

"Just admit defeat and surrender Pharaoh. There is no way you can defeat me," Alex commented as he watched the king dodge laser after laser.

"Your lust for power is so great you don't care who you hurt so long as you get your hands on it. But in the end, the person you end up hurting the most is yourself. Now observe your fatal flaw!" the Pharaoh yelled as he and the Celtic Guardian ran under the armor, and the Magician of Black Chaos and Caitlin flew close by.

"Pharaoh? Show yourself at once!" Alex demanded, looking for his opponent.

"Careful what you ask for! HA!" the Pharaoh yelled as he and the Celtic Guardian leaped up and slashed his across his chest.

"How dare you?!" Alex yelled.

"I'm afraid the worst is yet to come," the Pharaoh said as his magician and Caitlin flew up and blasted him with their attacks while Gandora flew up and caught the Pharaoh and his monster before setting him on the ground. Then, as they looked at Reshef again, they noticed his lasers shut off automatically.

_"Hey look, his lasers shut off,"_ Yugi exclaimed as he pointed at Alexander.

"Yes, we must have damaged his armor. And now that we've discovered his weak spot, we can finish what we started, with one last sneak attack!" the Pharaoh yelled as he jumped forward again, and since the lasers were down, Caitlin swapped armor yet again.

"I'm afraid you can't fool me with the same trick twice in a row. Now watch and learn!" Alex yelled as he raised his arms.

"Here we go pal! Let's try this again!" Joey yelled as he fired an attack at the Reflect Bounder. But right before he hit, the monster disappeared.

"Ah, my Reflect Bounder!" the female servant yelled.

"Hey, did I do that?" Joey asked as Garma Sword disappeared also.

"Not quiet. They're all disappearing," Tristan yelled back as Firewing Pegasus and Total Defense Shounga disappeared also. They looked at Alexander's armor, where the arms detached, along with his stomach splitting in two, making room for each orb to take a place where the armor was open.

"Behold my armor's ultimate form! Now no one can escape his rampage!" Alex yelled as his armor started to hover in the air, leveled with Gandora, who still had his gigantic size, and was currently flying.

"Uh, someone want to tell me what's going on?" Tea questioned as Caitlin swapped yet again, getting tired of it, but just in case they needed a big shield to guard themselves, and so she would feel all the pain instead of part of it.

"Incredible," Mr. Mutou exclaimed.

"He sacrificed his servant's monsters," Tristan began.

"Just to strengthen his own," Joey continued.

"What a dirty-rotten low life," Caitlin finished as the Pharaoh glared in anger at the former king.

"Your highness, please!" a servant yelled from below.

"You've left us with no monsters!" another yelled.

"How can we possibly defend ourselves master?" the female asked.

"Hmm, I guess you can't, but what you can do is donate your energy to a worthy cause by helping your king return to the throne," Alex yelled down to his servants.

"Now attack with Projectile Pummel!" Alex commanded his monster. His arms shot off his body right for the gang, who dodged the attacks best they could.

"Pharaoh, behind you!" Caitlin yelled. The Pharaoh turned around, and saw a fist headed right for him. He swung his sword, the electrical attacks strumming along the sword to the blue ball at the end. Then, as his attack struck, the female servant of Alexander hunched over and grabbed her chest in pain. The other fist headed for Magician of Black Chaos, who also fired an attack, and the result was the same as the brown-haired servant hunched over in pain.

"Hey Red-Eyes, its our turn!" Joey yelled as his dragon fired right at Alexander, assisted by Caitlin's fireball attack and shadow ball attack from her claws. They both hit Alexander's armor, and the damage was sucked toward the yellow ball in the center of his stomach. In response, the other two servants hunched down in pain.

"That's weird. When we attack Alexander, his servants take all the damage," Tristan commented.

"He's using those guys as human shields," Caitlin called.

"So how are we supposed to defeat Alexander if our attacks can't even do any damage?" Tea questioned.

"Pharaoh, are you beginning to realize the proper way for a king to utilize his underlings?" Alex asked. The Pharaoh grunted low in his throat before he glared angrily at the former king.

"You couldn't be more wrong! A true king respects his subjects!" the Pharaoh yelled back as Alexander's servants stared at him in shock. Then, from behind him, a fist came out of the sky, aiming right for the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, look out!" Tea yelled. The Pharaoh turned too later, shattering the building he was standing on, knocking him to the ground, and since another fist also shot in his direction, Caitlin jumped in front of the king, the fist smashing her dragon armor dead on, shooting her into a bunch of buildings.

"YUGI, NO!" his friends yelled as the Pharaoh struggled to lift his head.

"You were saying Pharaoh? Take a good look at yourself. See what happens when you waste your time on such trivial things like friendship and kindness?" Alex asked as Caitlin managed to sit up, using her claws to dig into the ground to use as stabilizers.

"That's enough," the Pharaoh grunted angrily.

"There's more. A ruler that refuses to make good use of his subjects doesn't deserve to have any in the first place," Alex commented.

"You can't! Not my friends!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Go! Projectile Pummel!" Alex yelled as the fists headed right for the rest of the gang. They first went and hit Joey, who screamed in pain.

"Leave them alone!" the Pharaoh demanded as the next fist went and slammed Tea. "TEA!" he shouted. They hit Tristan and Mr. Mutou last, and as Caitlin tried to stand and catch them before they hit the ground, the fists both went and slammed directly into her chest, and the blood coming from her scarred eye, because of the impact of the fists, oozed out more blood.

"You won't get away with this," the Pharaoh threatened as he glared angrily at Alexander as his friends and their dragons collapsed to the ground nearby.

"Hahahahaha. Farewell," Alex said as he opened his hands, preparing to fire an attack…

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so long. The next one will be the shortest since its the very last part of the story. PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES!


	13. Final Battle! Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 13**

"All that worrying over the well-being of your friends, and in the end you couldn't do a thing to help them. Now its time to finish you off," Alex said as the Pharaoh stood up with difficulty, with help from Caitlin's claw as she supported him.

"Stop!" the Pharaoh yelled angrily.

_/What are we going to do? /_ Yugi asked him.

"We're going to protect them, with everything we've got," the Pharaoh said as his Magician of Black Chaos got in front of Mr. Mutou, and Celtic Guardian got in front of Tristan, ready to protect them.

_/What about Tea and Joey? /_ Yugi asked.

"Remove armor!" the Pharaoh yelled, removing Black Luster Soldier from his body. He removed the last two capsules from his belt, and fired them into the air. "Show yourselves now! Hinotama Soul and Kuriboh! Our friend's safety rests with them," the Pharaoh told Yugi as Caitlin tapped him, and she nodded, placing Gandora in the back of everybody so his wings could surround them all to protect them, motioning for Yugi to position his monsters.

"Please do whatever is necessary to shield them from harm," the Pharaoh instructed as Black Luster Soldier jumped in front of Tea, and Hinotama Soul flew in front of Joey. Surprisingly, Kuriboh hadn't left the Pharaoh's side, putting his little arms up to try and shield the Pharaoh best he could.

"Ah, Kuriboh, I see you stayed behind to protect me," he said, touched. Even though Kuriboh was a proud creature, he appreciated Caitlin's Gandora and his mighty black wings in front of him, shielding them all.

"Well, what have we here? It seems the almighty Pharaoh has given up his own protection in the name of friendship. A true king would never value the lives of his servants over his own," Alexander said.

"He's right Yuge. He may have a point there. Take back your monsters and forget about us Yuge," Joey told his friend.

_/No/_ Yugi muttered.

"If that walking trash bag wins this game, then Alexander the Great will get the power to rule mankind," Joey continued.

"He's right man, you've got bigger problems to worry about. Don't waste all your energy on us," Tristan said angrily, yet sympathetically.

_/Stop it! You're wrong! /_ Yugi yelled as the Pharaoh looked at the spirit form of his light half.

"Listen to reason! If you don't win this game, then we'll all lose. Now take your monsters back!" Mr. Mutou yelled.

_/NO! /_ Yugi yelled.

"Yugi, you have to win this fight no matter what happens to us!" Tea yelled.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" both Yugi and the Pharaoh yelled as they swapped bodies.

"Look guys, there is no way I'm going to desert you," Yugi yelled at his friend as Caitlin looked at him sympathetically as Valkyria returned to her side, healing her girl's wounds and injuries, including her scar, though the dried blood was still there.

"_But wait,"_ the Pharaoh said as Yugi breathed heavily from the exertion of yelling his throat out.

"I know there is a lot at stake, but you're my best friend!" Yugi yelled as Caitlin smiled at her identical friend proudly.

"I've given you more than enough time to prove that you have what it takes to be a true king, but no, you insist on putting the needs of your friends above your own, and for that, you shall pay!" Alex yelled as he fired his attack right at the tri-colored teen. As it got closer, the buildings started to tear apart, and before anyone noticed, Caitlin fused with her mage, activating the last of her magical energy she had left from the battle.

"YUGI!" everyone yelled at the sight before them. They didn't noticed that Caitlin's staff started to glow a golden color, and all five of their dragons disappeared in red, pink, yellow, blue, and black lights, heading right for Yugi. They were absorbed into him as Kuriboh shielded his eyes, and everyone gasped as Yugi vanished in a flash of light. When the light cleared though, Kuriboh and everyone else were unhurt. Instead, Yugi had one arm outstretched toward Alex, a small beam of light that was Alexander's attack in his hand, fading away. He now had a new suit of armor, one of a lot of different colors. He had on gray leg guards with yellow dividers, and it was the same on his hips and back of his legs. On his left arm with the capsule shooter was Tristan's Thunder Dragon's head. On his left shoulder was Curse of Dragon's Head, and on his right shoulder was Seiyaryu's head, and his right arm bore the head of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. His wings were ten blade, each one massive and capable of holding him in the air for quite a while. His brow band was black that extended into his hair, and it was adored with two gems, the color of Gandora's eyes. And finally, his chest guard, with the Millennium Puzzle in the middle, was jet-black like Gandora's coat, with two red eyes on either side of the puzzle, and it was splattered with red gems like Gandora had on his body, and a few centimeters below the puzzle was an actual face of Gandora, including the fangs implanted on his armor.

"No, what's going on?" Alexander asked in complete shock as everyone gasped at the sight.

"Check it out guys. Somehow Yugi managed to merge with each one of our monsters," Joey said, looking at the pieces of armor that resembled their dragons.

_"I was right. Friendship does matter,"_ Yugi said next to the Pharaoh.

"It's true, and thanks to the strong bond we share with our friends, we now possess," he began.

"The ARMOR OF UNITY!" both boys said together as everyone behind them, including Caitlin, smiled proudly.

"Hey Yuge, I'm liking the new look," Joey said sarcastically as Caitlin gave him a thumb's up.

"Thank you, I owe it all to you five. The combined strength of your monsters rests with me, and together, we shall take him down," the Pharaoh said as he returned Caitlin's gesture.

"NO! I am the most powerful being on earth and I will not be stopped!" Alex yelled as he launched another attack at Yugi and his friends. Before it hit, some kind of wall popped up, shielding them all. But it turns out it was Yugi, simply holding up his hand. He clenched his fist, disabling the attack that had just been flung at him. "This can't be! He survived my mightiest attack without a scratch," Alex exclaimed in shock as the Pharaoh began hovering in the air.

"Now, its time to end this. Never again shall you harm a single person, including your own disciples. Your reign of tyranny is done," the Pharaoh said angrily as he became enveloped in a red aura completely.

"You can't do this," Alexander said as the Pharaoh flew in his direction, preparing a mighty attack. "I am the true king." The man launched his Projectile Pummel, but the Pharaoh successfully dodged every one of them, still flying for Alexander. The aura that surrounded the Pharaoh took the form a giant red phoenix as he continued his assault.

"Dragon Force Attack!" he called out, flying directly for Alexander's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexander yelled as the Pharaoh struck his mark, hitting Alex right in his chest with the saber that made up his right arm under his hand. A light enveloped both of them, and a hole appeared right in the center of Alex's monster, before it exploded in a flash of golden light. When the Pharaoh opened his eyes, he saw that they were back in the threshold, everyone safe and sound, Caitlin's physical energy restored, than Ra.

"Everything's gone," Tea commented.

"Oh man, did we just lose?" Tea asked, perplexed.

"No, Yugi blasted him into next week," Joey prodded.

"Be patient. I'm sure there is an explanation," the Pharaoh said calmly. Moments later, Shadi appeared on front of the group.

"Right on cue," Caitlin commented.

"You have completed the final test. The challenge to determine who was deserving of the greatest power known to man has ended. King Alexandrous chose to sacrifice his allies in order to further his own strength, while the Nameless Pharaoh sought to protect his friends, even at the cost of his victory. This small difference proves that the Pharaoh is the only one of being called the true king," Shadi said as a small flash of light appeared next to him. Caitlin immediately knew what it was, and smiled, but she knew the Pharaoh would reject it. "This belongs to you. Simply put, it contains the power necessary to rule the world," Shadi continued as a ball of light appeared next.

"Thank you Shadi, but I have no need for this power," the Pharaoh said as Caitlin smiled at him.

"I realize that. You see, the paradox of the true king is that, he who is deserving of the power to unite mankind can do so without," Shadi said as he disappeared again, along with the orb of power. Then, a brighter light flashed, and everyone shut their eyes. Tea was the first to open hers to realize that they were back in the pyramid.

"Check it out guys. We're back in the pyramid," Tea said as Mr. Mutou sat up and handed Caitlin a cloth to wet with her water to wash off all the dried blood on her face.

"You're right," Yugi commented.

"So is it over?" Tristan questioned.

"Ah, Dr. Brisbane, are you all right?" Mr. Mutou asked as he walked over to his unconscious friend.

"He's probably just exhausted," Tristan commented. Then, a golden light erupted from Alex's body, and it appeared in the form of Alexander the Great.

"It's Alexander the Great," Yugi said happily.

"Yeah, and its his good half also. Nice to see ya buddy," Joey said as he went to hi-five the spirit, but just went right through him.

"The dark side of my spirit is gone, so after 2,000 years, my soul can finally rest in peace," Alexander said.

"Say what? Like do you guys realize we're talking to a ghost?" Joey asked as he freaked out while Caitlin's face met her palm, and she sweat dropped.

"Considering he was born in 356 B.C., it doesn't exactly come as the hugest surprise to me," Tea commented.

"Had it not been for your bravery, I would have been trapped in that game for all eternity. Thank you for setting me free," Alex told them. "Farewell Pharaoh." The king appeared in spirit mode in front of Yugi to face Alex. For a brief moment, Caitlin pictured them in ancient Egyptian clothing, as they did each other. "Like you, I also sat on the throne of Egypt, and your reign was an inspiration to me. It's an honor to have finally met you," he said as he held his hand out to shake the Pharaoh's, which they did, happy they met each other. "And I hope that someday, you can return to your resting place. My vassals, I am not worthy of your loyalty. I will cherish it always," Alex said as he walked toward his servants. He went from an actual form to a transparent mode. "Now let us take our leave my friends." Alex raised his hand to wave goodbye as his vassals bowed, and they disappeared in a multi-colored flash of light.

"That was pretty cool," Yugi commented.

"Yeah, its not every day you meet Alexander the Great. I'm gonna miss him," Tea said.

"Come on, you still got Joey the awesome," Joey said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Caitlin replied, and as Joey was about to wrestle her for saying that, the ground shook hard.

"It's an earthquake!" Tristan yelled.

"This pyramid is about to collapse! Now let's go!" Mr. Mutou yelled as Caitlin assisted with Alexander by putting him on her back. They managed to make it outside in time, and Caitlin removed Alex from her back, and she and Joey each put an arm around their shoulders.

"What caused this to happen Mr. Mutou?" Tea questioned him.

"Shadi's test is finally over, so I guess the pyramid served its purpose," the archeologist explained.

"Hey, you down there," a man called. The group looked up to see two workers standing near the cliff side.

"Were you kids in that plane that crashed about an hour ago?" the other one asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I think it was more than an hour ago," Tristan said as he looked at the man, perplexed.

"Ah, actually, they're right. Time must have stood still for us while we were in that world," Tea said as she checked her watch, as did Caitlin.

"Come on Alex, naptime is over," Mr. Mutou said as he patted Alex's face. He awoke slowly, opening his eyes.

"Dr. Mutou? Is that you? Where are we? Last thing I remember, we were in a pyramid, and who are you people?" Dr. Alex questioned, perplexed about what was going on.

"I'll explain everything on the way home. Now let's move out. We have a long trip ahead," Mr. Mutou stated as they walked toward the workers with their ropes to help the groups.

"Wait, but I thought there were only five of you," a worker questioned.

"Five, seven, what's the difference?" Mr. Mutou asked sarcastically.

"Think I can get my money back on those plane tickets?" Joey questioned.

"They were free dummy," Tea said. "Anyway, the important thing is that we're all safe."

"Tea's right. We're lucky to be alive," Yugi commented.

"I'm all for agreeing on that," Caitlin said as she smirked playfully.

_Flashback_

"He who is deserving of the power to unite mankind can do so without," Shadi told them.

_End Flashback_

"Hey Pharaoh, what do you think Shadi meant? You know, by uniting mankind?" Yugi questioned his counterpart.

_"I'm not exactly sure Yugi, but if I had to guess, I'd say that Shadi was telling us that our adventures together are far from over,"_ the Pharaoh replied, smiling.

"Hey Yuge, you plan on coming home with us or what" Joey called from the chopper.

"You bet I am," Yugi said, running toward the chopper energetically.

"So, you think there will ever be a day when we just get to hang out without having to save the world?" Joey asked as the chopper started to fly off.

"Nope," everyone replied.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Joey finished as the chopper flew off back to Japan as the teenagers inside looked at the sights, enjoying their trip, and looking forward to the adventures that were yet to come.

* * *

Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this story. Look out for my other ones! PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES!


End file.
